Revolucion de Corazones
by solgenrex
Summary: Cuatro adolescentes...y un romance que dara frutos con el transcurso del tiempo. Noah&Claire/Rex&Oc. Pasen, lean y si les gusta dejen comentarios. Así sabre que vale la pena subir esta novela.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Rex ha encontrado un nuevo amor después de que Circe lo dejara. Sin embargo, su nueva novia es nada más y nada menos que la sobrina del Agente Seis. Laumy Parker y Rex Salazar se enfrentaran a nuevos EVOs y a un tío Ninja parco y estricto.

Rex debe impedir que Van Kleiss y sus secuaces obtengan poderes que podrían destruir la Tierra. Con ayuda de nuevos miembros en la base.

Después que Caballero Negro fuera la líder de Providencia. Blanco recupero su puesto y todos regresaron a Providencia pero la guerra no ha terminado. Cuando la amenaza EVO desaparece pasa un año pero un radar de la base que detecta nanites, se reactivan por una anomalía sorprendiendo a toda Providencia junto con Rex.

Van Kleiss, el eterno némesis de la Organización. Retorna buscando venganza "reclutando" una nueva aliada para la misión.

¿Saldrá victorioso Van Kleiss en su plan de reconquistar el mundo o Providencia podrá demostrar que el trabajo en equipo y el espíritu es lo que importa? ¿Quien ganara?


	2. Aquí Vamos Otra Vez

**Capitulo 2: Aquí Vamos Otra Vez**

El planeta está nuevamente en peligro... la reprogramación de los nanites no sirvió para nada.

La vida sorprende con una nueva batalla, una batalla que Providencia espera ansiosa ganar y una pendiente por el Lider de los Mutantes que también desea la gloria. Los nanites vuelven a estar fuera de control y Van Kleiss reaparece buscando convertirse en la molestia número uno junto con una misteriosa ayuda, entrañando otra nueva lucha que está por llegar…Los EVOs de antes no son nada comparado con los de este año, vinieron mucho más fuertes. Volvieron al campo de batalla.

Esto se transformará en algo peor con el paso del tiempo, estar listos ante cualquier ataque y prevenir a la humanidad con ayuda de los agentes de Providencia es el deber de la organización.

El mundo ya vivió está escena hace un año atrás después del Evento Nanite…solamente confiar en Providencia, en las armas y en la tecnología que la constituyen es la única opción. Ya verán que todo va a volver a tener un control no masivo pero si gratificante.

Aquí vamos otra vez… La Revolución EVO recién acaba de comenzar.


	3. Misteriosa Invitacion

**Capítulo 3: Misteriosa Invitación**

Providencia sabía que el Líder de los Mutantes regresaba, era un maestro en el arte de poner todo tipos de trampas y la Organización debía estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Debían ser gélidos. Como si estuvieran en una partida de Ajedrez. Un paso in falso y todo acababa. Los agentes se encontraban en sus actividades diarias atendiendo ordenes o en sus quehaceres.

La vida se reinventaba de nuevo...los nanites, los EVOs reencarnaron buscando una revancha, sobre todo él...Van Kleiss.

Una alerta en Operaciones capturó la atención de todos, era Blanco llamando a los especiales agentes de Providencia comunicando un nuevo mensaje para los mismos.

—Buenos días estimados agentes.— saludó cordial y frío el níveo hombre interrumpido por una voz fémina que provenía de la entrada.

—No puedo creer que estamos en Providencia, Claire.— mencionaba con entusiasmo una bella chica rubia de ojos celestes y aspecto angelical.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.— comentó la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes bajando las escaleras centrales.

—Ni yo menos.— susurraba un alto joven muchacho rubio de ojos celestes mientras seguía a las chicas que pisaban suelo operativo.

—¿Noah, que hace Claire aquí?— preguntó Rex sorprendido. —¿Y por qué trajiste a Annie?— volvió a indagar el moreno joven esta vez escandalizado.

—A mí no preguntes.— dijo Noah finalmente con simpleza —Pregúntale a Annie que fue la que insistió en venir.— concluyó neutral metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Como dije.— repitió el hombre. —Aparentemente los nanites están de nuevo con nosotros y el Líder de los Mutantes está al mando. Él puede ser el verdadero causante de la anomalía que poco a poco va renaciendo en el planeta, ahora con más fuerza. La causa de su retorno es desconocido.— concluyó con profesionalismo.

—¿Pero cómo?— reclamó Rex apretando sus puños en señal de indignación. —Él y todos los demás fueron destruidos la última vez. Cómo...— dijo pausando repentinamente sus palabras a causa de la impotencia.

—Van Kleiss es un ser inestable, Rex.— mencionó la bella doctora apareciendo detrás del agente de verde. —Quien sabe si la reprogramación de los nanites lo afectó completamente.- concluyó con simpleza.

—¡Ja! Entonces si está débil...— dijo haciendo una pausa para pensar mejor. —Será más fácil patearle el trasero.— concluyó uniendo su puño en la palma ahuecada con una triunfante sonrisa.

—No te ilusiones, Rex.— dijo estoicamente el agente Seis. —Van Kleiss es un ser inestable, pero es un oponente fuerte y difícil de destruir con simpleza.— concluyó.

—Mientras pueda yo pueda construir nuevas armas...— sonríe rascando su barbilla. —Ese perdedor será hombre muerto.— concluyó orgulloso.

—No empieces con tus actos psicóticos, Tiro Loco.— dijo el níveo hombre mirando al joven agente con indiferencia.

—Ay que aburrido eres.— pronunció cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa ganadora.

—¿Cumplirás las ordenes como hasta ahora, muchachito altanero?— preguntó con insistencia el jefe.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.— dijo restándole importancia. —Ordenes son ordenes.— pronunció con tranquilidad. —De acuerdo, las seguiré como de costumbre, jefecito.— concluyó encorvándose un poco con fastidio.

—Blanco fuera.

Dicho eso se apagó la pantalla mostrando el clásico planisferio en 3D dejando a los agentes, a Noah y las chicas pensativos e inexpresivos. ¿Será posible que Van Kleiss vuelva a hacer de las suyas?

Esto con profesionalismo, en otras ocasiones, los agentes lo ocultaban a la perfección. El control de sentimientos funcionaba pero esta vez...era imposible ocultarlo. La sensación de miedo volvía a invadir los cuerpos fríos y calculadores. El líder de los mutantes era megalómano y si tenía que matar a sus oponentes por conquistar el mundo...lo haría. Y sin piedad.

Un sonido de escaneo sacó a los principales agentes y a los muchachos de su trance mental. Un sobre lacrado salió de un orificio chato al instante tomado por Holiday abriendo el mismo y leyendo la nota en voz alta para la audiencia.

—Providencia está cordialmente invitada a asistir a una reunión en El Consorcio.— concluyó la doctora mirando a todos por igual.

—Claro que no.— dijo el agente de corbata. —No hagan caso. Es una trampa.— concluyó con frialdad.

—Seis, tiene razón.— opinóRex. —Es algo sospechoso apenas de haber hablado con Blanco que una carta sea enviada por el Consorcio. Es extraño ¿No lo creen?— concluyó Rex con simpleza y un semblante serio.

—¿Qué tal si es importante?— comentó Holiday con inquietud.

—Doc, despierte, no sea ingenua.— replicó el moreno muchacho. —Algo me dice que Van Kleiss está detrás de todo esto.— concluyó pensativo e inquieto.

—¿Y si no?— volvió a indagar la doctora sin sospechar malas intenciones. —¿Qué tal si nos necesitan de verdad?— continuó. -Puede que quieran hacer una reunión a causa de los nanobots que siguen latentes y resurgen nuevamente.- concluyó profesional.

Varios agentes se miraban con inquietud en la base de operaciones. Muchos comentaban sobre una posible y verdadera reunión y otros sobre una posible trampa. ¿Qué hacer?. La pantalla se encendió nuevamente, esta vez no se trataba del jefe, sino que nada más y nada menos que Van Kleiss comunicándose directamente desde la base Consorcio. Sucumbiendo sus dudas al verlo con sus propios ojos. Respondiendo sus preguntas llenas de incertidumbre.

—Buenos Días estimada Providencia.— saludó y cada oración contenía ironía por parte del pálido hombre la cual la ocultaba con una de sus estoicas sonrisas. —Seguramente se estarán preguntando el porqué de este mensaje.- continuó con usual sonido lascivo. —Bueno, he decidido reunirlos para poder llegar una coexistencia entre ustedes y su servidor, sin necesidad de llegar una guerra interminable.— concluyó con simpleza.

—¿A qué has venido Van Kleiss?— preguntó el joven moreno con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia. Su ira se iba incrementando al escucharlo reírse con altanería.

—No te alebrestes, Rex.— dijo mirando al joven. —Solo he venido a negociar la paz entre Providencia y nosotros, los EVOs.— concluyó tranquilo.

Cada uno de los soldados observaba al hombre con suma atención sin perder ningún detalle de su discurso. Al parecer nadie notaba sus intenciones, salvo por Rex que permanecía mirándolo con usual desconfianza al némesis número uno de la organización. Todo sonaba tan extraño. Las dudas volvieron a invadir a los agentes.

—Déjate de trucos Van Kleiss.— pronunció con cólera el joven latino. —Tú buscas la paz destruyéndonos en el intento. ¿Crees que somos tan ingenuos de caer en tu trampa?— concluyó rudamente y con obstinación.

—Admiro tu terquedad, Rex.— dijo el hombre con serenidad. —Eres igual a tu hermosa y dulce madre.— comento con simpleza. Cada palabra era un puñal para el muchacho que enfurecía con facilidad a la mención tortuosa.

—No hables de ella.— dijo defendiendo un alma que permanece en su corazón. —Para hablar con tanta seguridad de una persona necesitas haberla conocido con profundidad y tú no la has conocido lo suficiente.— concluyo escondiendo su dolor con gran valor.

—Descuida, ya no se repetirá.— concluyo inmutable a su comentario. Van Kleiss sabía dónde pegar duro en los hermanos Salazar, sus padres eran el punto débil. —Y bien Providencia...— comentó impaciente. —¿Aceptan la invitación de la reunión por ustedes mismos o debo obligarlos a arribar contra su voluntad?— agregó demandante mirando a cada uno de ellos. —Tienen una hora.— ordenó tranquilo. —Piénselo bien.— se despidió con usual sugerencia y misticismo dejando la pantalla apagada.

Todos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mirándose entre sí en la sala de comunicaciones. Hasta que Rex decidió rompen ese incómodo momento fúnebre.

—Que estamos esperando.— dijo con suma seguridad el muchacho moreno mirando a todos los presentes mientras daba camino a las escaleras.

Podía jurar que estaba lleno de ansias por volverle a ver la cara y patearle nuevamente la retaguardia con deleite. Como él solo sabía disfrutarlo. Algo le decía que Van Kleiss volvería buscando venganza luego de la reprogramación, que obviamente resulto obsoleta, y por decreto sus palabras se hicieron realidad, como un truco de magia. Esa misteriosa invitación de paz... de seguro era 100% falsa.

Los minutos estaban contados. Los jets en el hangar ronroneaban sus motores para partir hacía el Consorcio. A Rex se lo veía decidido compartiendo el oscuro jet del agente de más fuerte rango junto con Holiday, su hermano, Bobo y los demás chicos. Estaba escrito. Una nueva guerra comenzaría…otra vez. Más sanguinaria y sin piedad.


	4. Reencuentro Competitivo

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro Competitivo**

Los jets de Providencia surcaron el cielo. En cuanto tocaron el suelo bajaron por montón. Con armas en mano y preparados ante cualquier movimiento extraño. La base Consorcio se mantenía intacta desde afuera. Con sus torres altas como rascacielos. Van Kleiss salió escoltado por Biolobo, Brecha, la verde abominación llamada Escalamandra y la misteriosa muchacha de rojo avanzando con portento elegante hacia los agentes uniformados.

—Wow…— masculló Annie asombrada. —Esto no es una base es un Resort.— concluyó la rubia chica sacando una foto con su cámara.

—Esto es serio Annie.— dijo la doctora con cierto tono.

—Lo siento.— dijo excusándose apenada.

—Providencia que gusto.— dijo Van Kleiss saludando mordazmente mientras avanzaba.

—Annie, mucho gusto.— dijo la misma presentándose con una sonrisa amistosa extendiendo su mano al alto hombre que la miraba con curiosidad. Intimidada por la mirada del mismo dio un paso hacia atrás inhibida.

—Oye Van Kleiss si algo me queda claro de tu retorno, es porque lo que menos buscas es la paz.— concluyó Rex.

—Rex, que poco me conoces.— dijo el mismo hombre negando con la cabeza. —Como ya dije solo busco coexistir.— mencionó.

—¿Volviendo a infestar el planeta con tus mugrosos ayudantes y los malditos nanites contaminados con tu maldad, así buscas coexistir?— replicó el joven de ojos cafés. —Providencia solo busca poner fin a los EVOs con el fin de curarlos y volverlos a su forma humana.— concluyó con seriedad.

—Puede haber espacio para los dos en este mundo.— opinó inmutable. —¿Por qué mejor no arreglamos la situación dentro de la base, te parece?— comentó mostrándose seguro mientras volteaba lentamente seguido de sus ayudantes y la nueva chica que cubría la mitad de su rostro con la capucha bordo cosida a su capa la cual Rex la detallo con molestia y extrañes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quien es esa?— masculló Rex con inquietud y rencor observando a la misma que caminaba sumisa al lado de su amo.

Los agentes recorrían los pasillos siguiéndose entre sí hasta llegar donde Van Kleiss les indicó donde sería la supuesta reunión de paz. Aunque muchos se quedaban atrás... Annie aprovechó para sacar fotos mientras seguía al grupo.

—Annie esto no es un tour.— dijo César caminando junto a ella.

—Es mi oportunidad.— dijo mientras sacaba una foto a un muro blanco y lleno de moho. —No todos los días tienes la suerte de visitar una de las bases de Providencia.— concluyó sonriente al mismo tiempo que el mayor de los Salazar negaba con la cabeza siguiendo su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—A ver Claire, pregunta.— dijo Noah en tono divertido. —¿Qué tal si tú y yo escapamos de aquí y al fin tenemos una cita?— concluyó.

—Contesto, digo que sí.— concluyó la pelirroja sonriéndole al joven llegando a unas escaleras. En las cuales se podía ver unos grandes cristales donde los ayudantes de Van Kleiss acomodaban una cortina blanca en el campo tenuemente iluminado. —Noah…— susurró Claire mirando al muchacho un poco asustada.

—No te preocupes, Claire.— dijo Noah tomando la mano a la chica tratando de calmarla. —Ven.— concluyó con un semblante indiferente siguiendo a los demás agentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una pequeña esquina del gran campo se encontraba Rex observando todo con cierta desconfianza. Cruzado de brazos y mirada gélida mientras Bobo se posaba a su lado.

—Que fácil fue sacarle esta banana al capitán Callan de su lonchera.— comentó el simio riendo.

—Fue un error venir.— dijo el muchacho con neutralidad. —Es que obvio que Van Kleiss solo se quiere vengar de Providencia.— continuó Rex. —Primero mató a mis padres y ahora quiere liquidar a la organización.— continuó mirando a su amigo simio extrañado. —¿De donde sacaste eso?— preguntó inquietamente mirando la fruta.

—Se la saqué a Callan de su gabinete en el jet. También le quite las llaves del mismo.— concluyó riendo.

—Ay...— susurró Rex cansado.

—¿Que ocurre, chico?— preguntó Bobo.

—No hay razón para quedarme a escuchar a este cabeza hueca.— dijo empeñado recargándose en una pared. Dejándose vencer.

En ese momento una bella chica castaña de su edad vestida ceñidamente como una neo roquera aparece entre los agentes que caminaban hasta una especie de gradas en el Consorcio.

—¿Que pasa quejumbroso?— preguntó la joven con simpatía mirando al mismo que al instante fijo su mirada analista en la chica. —Apresúrate, el discurso ya va a comenzar.— concluyó con una sonrisa arcaica volteando lentamente siguiendo a los agentes. Dejando a un Rex... pensativo. Aparentemente... haciéndolo cambiar de parecer.

—Tal vez debamos ir a…buscar asientos.— dijo usando su típica voz de inocencia mientras era observado por el mono con picardía. —Creo que va a iniciar.— concluyó cauteloso.

—Claro galán.— dijo el mono con socarronería.

—No te burles, Bobo.— dijo desviando su tono nervioso un poco colorado.

—Jamás chico.— continuó repitiendo el sonido de picara voz.

—Si lo hiciste.— concluyó seco ocultando su nerviosismo siguiendo al grupo.

—Okey, solo un poco.— concluyó riendo mientras seguía al muchacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Claire, mira lo que encontré.— gritó Annie sosteniendo una barra de metal un poco oxidada mientras se sentaba un poco más arriba. —Me dejaron tomar un suvenir como recuerdo y...— detuvó su hablar cuando fijó la vista en su ropa manchada del óxido. —¡Oh, oh! Creo que me costara lavar esta remera.— concluyó limpiando su blusa una y otra vez mientras hacía pucherito.

—Creí que era una reunión común y corriente.— comentó Claire con ingenuidad mirando a todos lados y a los soldados que tomaban sus lugares. —Noah, este lugar es algo tétrico.— dijo con un poco asustada.

—Claire, no es una fiesta como a las que asistes. Esto es serio.— susurró Noah obviando la situación. —Por las pocas veces que he visitado El Consorcio... jamás he estado en este sector.— comentó detallando cada rincón. —Y ahora que lo mencionas...si da algo de miedo.— dijo temblando sutilmente.

En un atril central se posaba Van Kleiss detrás del mismo mirando a toda la audiencia acomodando su voz para dar comienzo a su discurso.

—Tomen asiento, Providencia.— pronunció alzando la voz. —Soy su buen amigo Van Kleiss y les doy la bienvenida a esta reunión.— dijo mientras los soldados observaban al hombre con indiferencia. —Los he convocado en la base Consorcio llegando a un acuerdo breve sobre nuestra coexistencia...

—Algo no me huele bien de todo esto.— comentó Rex mirando al frente.

—...Pero no vinieron solo para escucharme hablar.— agregó rodeado el atril con lentitud. —¿Quieren ver lo que realmente hacemos en una reunión de paz?— indagó retóricamente. —...Comentar pensamientos.— afirmó con serenidad. —Entonces... ¿Hay alguien entre el público que tenga algo que quiera compartir una opinión sobre el tema?— preguntó mirando a todos. —Providencia no sea tímida.— pronunció con lascivia furtiva.

Nadie tomaba valor para hablar o dar su punto de vista acerca de su propuesta. Solo se miraban dubitativos. Van Kleiss observaba a los agentes con impaciencia.

—¿Nadie?— preguntó retóricamente.

—Noah...— dice Claire tomando la mano del joven un tanto asustada.

—¿Que ocurre, Claire?— preguntó Noah preocupado.

—Esto es una trampa.— concluyó aterrada.

—O sea que Van Kleiss nos trajo aquí para...— hizo una pausa.

—Los EVOs que vimos cuando estábamos subiendo...— agregó sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar. —Estaban acomodando esa misma cortina.— señaló la misma con disimulo. —En este mismo lugar. Algo trama.— concluyó mirando lentamente al frente.

—Entonces... La propuesta de paz es todo un engaño. Él solo volvió porque tiene el propósito de retomar el poder para gobernar el planeta.— concluyó mientras miraba a Claire con desesperación levantándose de su asiento para sacarle la máscara. —¡No te creemos nada, Van Kleiss!— gritó con fuerza abriéndole los ojos a todos los presentes que reaccionaron al instante. —¡Muchachos! ¡Salgan de Aquí! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Van Kleiss esconde algo detrás de esa cortina!— alarmó y gritó Noah para todos.

—Chico listo.— gritó el EVO verde apuntando con sus espinas cristalinas desde la plataforma negra provocando que los soldados se paren y preparen sus armas.

—Bajen sus armas.— ordenó Seis firmemente.

—Rex, tenías razón.— dijo Holiday mirando al frente preocupada.

—Se lo dije.— comentó cruzándose de brazos. —¿Por qué a veces no me escucha?— concluyó observando a Van Kleiss con cautela.

—Debe ser una verdadera honra tener agentes sutilmente inteligentes en Providencia.— comentó Van Kleiss con ironía retorcida. —Brecha ¿Harías el honor?— dijo con gran seguridad.

Una gran cortina se corrió. Dejando ver a un ejército de EVOs de todos tamaños y formas que estaban preparados y listos para iniciar un ataque. Los agentes de Providencia veían atónitos a la multitud de mutantes con sed de venganza. Lo único que accionaron fue volver a preparar sus armas poniéndose en guardia ante cualquier cimbreante raro.

—Sorprendidos Providencia.— afirmó entre risasa el hombre mirando a la audiencia.

—Por supuesto que no Van Kleiss. La estúpida idea de negociar la paz entre Providencia solo se te pudo ocurrir a ti. Una trampa para comenzar una rebelión atacándonos y adueñarte del mundo. Cosa que no conseguirás.— concluyó Rex preparando su espada.

—Vaya, eres mucho más listo de lo que recuerdo.— comentó. —Pero eso de conquistar el mundo, estará por verse.— continuó reciamente. —¡ERINUS!— gritó cuando la joven se posó delante de Van Kleiss dejando ver su rostro aterradoramente joven captando la atención de los agentes.

Erinus encendió la fruta, aparentemente con tecno patia, la cual comenzó a desprender un fulgor que se fusionaba con el brazo mecánico del amo. Todo empezó muy rápido. Los deformes EVOs solo atacaban de forma agresiva y cavernaria. Providencia contratacaba. Annie y Claire corrieron despavoridas ocultándose en un lugar seguro con ayuda de Noah que las alojo en un pasillo. Donde estarían fuera de peligro. Una batalla predicha se formó. Armas, soldados y pedazos de metales y todo tipo de objetos volaban por el aire en el intento de combatir a los enemigos.

Rex se encontraba peleando solo con varios EVOs pequeños y medianos a su alrededor. Los liquido fácilmente. Holiday ayudaba con sus armas tranquilizadoras mientras Seis atacaba con sus espadas derrotando a varios. Un gigantesco EVO se acercaba al joven agente latino. No sintió presión ni mucho menos miedo. Preparó sus tenco-turbinas tomando vuelo para poder atacar al mismo con su súper espada. Todo iba bien hasta que algo pequeño metálico golpeo su ojo derecho haciéndolo perder vuelo en el combate con el EVO violeta de varias bocas con filosos dientes de peligroso tamaño.

—¿Rex estás bien?— preguntó Noah preocupado socorriendo a su amigo.

—Sí, creo que sí.— dijo no muy seguro tocando su ojo mientras el EVO avanzaba. Rex no lo dejo seguir ya que sacó su látigo y lo lanzó lejos. Estrellándolo contra una pared. Dejándolo knock-out.

La bella muchacha se detuvo unos momentos arriba de una grama. A causa del cansancio y reponer energías. Guardando sus espectaculares turbinas metalizadas. Percatándose de la falta de su pulsera se distrajo unos instantes un tanto preocupada buscando su preciado objeto sin percibir a un EVO color naranja óxido acechándola sigilosa y peligrosamente cerca.

Aunque su instinto de agente la alerto con rapidez. Esquivándolo exitosamente cortándolo a la mitad con su increíble espada. Cayendo con estilo desde la grama.

Impactando al joven pelinegro y al joven rubio en el acto. Que presenciaban su fenomenal ataque.

—Wow.— susurró Rex maravillado. Elevando sus aviadoras gafas casi boquiabierto.

—¿Oye viejo quien es la tecno-nena?— indagó Noah asombrado. Mientras Rex detallaba el brazalete plateado adjuntándolo con la imagen de la chica… supuso que estaría buscando el mismo. Por su semblante angustioso y sus constantes toques en la muñeca de faltarle algo importante.

—No lo sé…— pronunció aturdido interrumpido por otro EVO color tierra que los acechaba. Y con un golpe de puño por parte del joven moreno. Salieron ilesos. Aprovechando el momento para resguardar el brazalete.

Luego de unos minutos la batalla sucumbió. Nadie salió ganador ni nadie salió perdedor. Ambos salieron empatados. Aunque con rasguños. No muy profundos ni menos invisibles. La peligrosa voz de Van Kleiss retumbó en toda la sección casi destruida poniendo orden en el lugar.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó con irritabilidad.

—No puede hacer algo así.— pronunció Holiday indignada.

-¡Silencio!— volvió a gritar.

—Jamás nos vas a callar Van Kleiss, porque defendemos una causa justa.— gritó Rex empeñado. —¿No te das cuenta de que nunca podrás vencer a Providencia aunque trates de manipularnos?— preguntó sonriendo sobrador, empuñando su mano con coherencia. —Somos más fuerte que tú.— continuó. —No podrás ocultarte detrás de tu ejército de feos. Tarde o temprano…caerás.— concluyó firme minimizando sus ojos en señal de odio. Acción que hizo sonreír a Van Kleiss con actitud malévola.

—Correcto quiero a todos los agentes de nuevo en los jets. ¡Rápido!— ordenó el agente Seis siguiendo a los soldados que corrían hacia la salida. —Noah ¿Donde están Annie y Claire?— preguntó el hombre serio.

—Logré sacarlas y ponerlas a salvo en uno de los jet luego de la batalla.— concluyó el muchacho.

—Okey, camina.— ordenó fríamente. —Sigue al grupo.— demandó seriamente.

La multitud de soldados invadió la salida para llegar a los jets. Subiendo a los mismos. Retornando a Providencia.


	5. Atracción a Primera Vista

**Capítulo 5: Atracción a Primera Vista**

Los jet aterrizaron en el hangar. Soldados y agentes descendieron de los jets dirigiéndose a distintos sectores de la base. Muchos a enfermería para sanar las heridas producidas por la lucha. Acompaños por sus compañeros ya que estaban demasiado lastimados… imposible de dar un paso por si solos.

Por su parte Rex y Noah se apartaron un poco del grupo. Exactamente permanecían cerca de los jets.

—¿Seguro que no tengo nada?— preguntó Rex tranquilo mientras Noah miraba una y otra vez esa sección de su cara revisando daño alguno pero no encontró nada.

—Ni un rasguño.— confirmó tranquilo.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento.— mencionó la linda chica castaña un poco afligida, asumiendo toda la culpa, viendo como el moreno volteaba dándole una sonrisa.

—No es nada no me lastime.— sonrió nervioso sacando el brazo de Noah que rodeaba su cuello. —Que bueno que pude hallarlo por ti.— concluyó mostrando una pulsera llena de dijes aparentemente redondos y con formas de corazón.

—Bueno...— ladea su cabeza un poco. —De hecho es mi amuleto de la suerte y creo que aún funciona.— rió suave con una arcaica sonrisa cuando Rex le devuelvió el gesto. Sonriendo sin razón.

—...¿Olvidas la parte en que lo golpeaste?— mencionó Noah con simpleza. Cuando la chica los miraba apenada mientras Rex elevaba una de sus tupidas cejas significativamente poniendo a Noah incómodo al instante. —...Te espero por allá.— señaló una esquina volteando lentamente caminando hacia el lugar.

—Oye...— mencionó Rex mirando un dije de corazón el cual lleva inscrito el nombre de la chica. —Laumy...— pronunció mirándola, por consiguiente ella sonríó con dulzura. —Peleaste impresionante.— concluyó impactado.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó modestamente. —Yo me alegro de que terminara. Pase semanas entrenando y... cuando combato...— continuó mientras Rex no le quitaba la mirada de encima. —Todavía siento que voy a vomitar.— concluyó afligiendo un poco la cara a causa de esa sensación a la vez que un silencio se prolongó tornándose incomodo, sobre todo para ella que Rex la miraba con devoción y le sonreía con simpatía. —Me alegra tanto que tú y Noah vinieran.— comentó serena. —Mi tío estaba seguro de que rendirían muy bien si se producía una lucha.— dijo refiriéndose a la batalla consumada. Rex no pudo evitar pasar por alto su comentario de la lucha ya que otro llamo su atención. La miro con un semblante de extrañeza. —Mi tío es el agente Seis.— dijo tropezando con las palabras con un poco de temor.

—¿Tu tío es el agente Seis...?— preguntó tragando duro, shockeado y sorprendido.

—El Agente Seis...— repetíó acostumbrada a ese tono mientras soltaba una pequeña risa suspirada. —Toda Providencia lo dice justo con ese tono que usaste. Pero créeme, es grandioso una vez que lo conoces...— hizo una pausa inesperada a causa de no tener nada más que agregar mientras Rex asentía, esperando que ese milagro de que Seis fuera amable con él, sucediera pronto. —Bueno... tengo que regresar.— concluyó excusándose con suavidad.

—Ten. Sano y salvo.— pronunció devolviéndole el hermoso brazalete plateado conteniendo una sonrisa cortés.

—Consérvalo si quieres.— dijo con simpleza mientras encogía un hombro sin problemas regalándole una casta sonrisa.

—¿Que... voy a hacer con un brazalete?— preguntó curioso mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Claro.— susurró mientras sonreía con obviedad. —...Por cierto, que bueno que no te hice daño. Tienes unos ojos muy lindos.— halagó dulcemente sin restricciones haciendo que Rex sonriera pensativo mientras su cara era todo un poema, mirando hacia arriba, volviendo un mirar curioso en ella como diciendo "_Gracias por el cumplido_". —Perdón yo...— dijo apenada mientras que de su jet oscuro se ve a Seis bajar con portento estoico buscando a la joven que logro localizarla socializando tranquilamente con el chico. —No debí decirlo, no era mi intención incomodarte.— continuó excusándose apenada.

—Ah, descuida.— dijo tranquilo el joven moreno despreocupado. —Varías veces me lo han dicho… Ah…— continuó vacilante y un poco agobiado. —Tal vez será porque justo los tengo en medio de mi cara.— concluyó con cierto tono divertido y de obviedad sonriendo a la vez.

—Oh…— dijo Laumy con simple espontaneidad y simpatía soltando un pequeño suspiro de risa.

—Así que...— pronunció un poco nervioso, poniendo un gesto tragicómico, presintiendo a Seis que observaba la escena mientras el magro hombre guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos esperando a su sobrina. Poniéndose tenso en el acto frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

—Ah...— vaciló viendo su expresión mientras voltea. —Ah sí... bueno...— balbuceó mirando unos instantes a su tío inhibiéndose un poco, volviendo su vista en Rex. —Te veo luego.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Sí...— sonríó tenso, viéndola voltear y caminar hasta Seis. —Ay...— susurró lamentándose en silencio. Comenzando a hablar solo. —_¡Sí! Quiero conservarlo. También me gustan tus ojos_.— concluyó rehaciendo una posible conversación con ella todo con cinismo. —¡Torpe!— susurró con reproche caminando hasta Noah.

Seis miraba llegar a Laumy a través de sus gafas negras con un semblante serio. La chica solo se dignó a bajar la mirada en signo de timidez. Su tío a veces podía intimidarla sin siquiera saber la clase mirada que ocultaba detrás de los lentes.

—Soy muy tonto.— admitió finalmente Rex llegando a una pequeña grama del hangar.

—¡Huh! Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.— dijo Noah con superioridad llevándose un puñetazo molesto en el brazo por parte de Rex. —¡Um! No tonto fuerte.— se quejó siguiendo a su amigo tomando su brazo para calmar el picor del golpe.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre el agente Seis y la joven, quien continuaba su vista en el suelo por culpa de su inhibición. Hasta que Seis rompió el hielo, hablándole con calma y siendo lo más gentil que su ser le permitiese.

—Linda.— pronunció con Laumy mirándolo con inocencia. —...Limita el acercamiento con el chico.— advirtió usando un tono lo bastante claro posible.

—Descuida, ya no será un problema.— pronunció con cierto tono angustioso mirando disimuladamente a Rex quien se alejaba con Noah volviendo su vista a Seis dándole una fugaz y tensa sonrisa.

—Okey ven.— demandó tomando delantera en el caminar con rectitud seguido de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer bañó el sofisticado edificio gris cemento. Rex se encontraba en la terraza de Providencia mirando hacia el horizonte. Se conservaba pensativo. Inmutable ante el suave viento primaveral que acariciaba su cabello.

—Estúpido Van Kleiss.— masculló molesto aun observando el interminable horizonte anaranjado mientras respiraba con fuerza hasta voltear. Comenzando a preguntar y responderse solo, caminando sin rumbo en la terraza. —_¡Oye Rex! ¿Que tal tu nuevo año en Providencia?—_ gritó a los cuatro vientos. —¡Ah genial!—respondió mordazmente para sí mismo. —Visité el Consorcio, me peleé, traté de razonar con el tipo más fanfarrón del mundo y además conocí a una linda chica que resultó ser la sobrina de Seis.— pronunció con fuerza golpeando una grama con su pie. —¿Por qué te burlas de mí?— dijo mirando al cielo frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó Noah extrañado viendo a su amigo.

—Con nadie.— dijo bajando un poco la cabeza apenado. —¿Que pasa?— preguntó inquieto elevando levemente la vista.

—Tu doctora te llamó para comer.— dijo Noah con neutralidad.

—Dile que ya voy.— contestó un poco ausente, aun sin mirarlo.

—Oye Rex, quería decirte que lo de la trampa... la descubrió Claire cuando...— el joven rubio no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido inesperadamente por Rex.

—No te preocupes.— dijo con calma el moreno. —Presentía que una cosa iba a pasar.— se sinceró con simpleza lo cual el joven de ojos celestes lo miro incrédulamente. —Van Kleiss volvió. Y eso significa otra era violenta en el mundo.— comentó serio volviendo a observar el atardecer. —Él busca gobernar... y eso no lo lograra con facilidad. No si Providencia detiene su objetivo... a tiempo... todo se acabara.— concluyó seguro.

—¿Crees que podrán?— preguntó cauteloso. —Ya oíste a Holiday y Seis, él es inestable fuera o dentro de Abismo. Es un oponente difícil. Eso no quiere decir que sea fácil de derrotarlo.— concluyó preocupado.

—¿Oye, olvidas que tengo el Nanite Omega 1?— mencionó con cierta gracia observando a Noah quien se encontraba con la mirada atenta. —Mientras lo tenga…que ese perdedor se vaya despidiendo de vivir. Ojala encuentre un lugar para esconderse, lo suficientemente grande para él y su ejército.— concluyó con suma seguridad caminando hasta una escalera seguido por Noah.


	6. Conociéndote

**Capítulo 6: Conociéndote**

Los agentes sanados salieron de enfermería. Curados con desinfectantes eficaces y gasas para detener posibles hemorragias. Annie y Claire se mantuvieron unas horas en Providencia. Holiday decidió revisarlas y verificar heridas visibles o internas. Gracias a Dios no corrieron peligro.

—Ya no se preocupen.— dijo Claire dándole ánimos a los agentes que murmuraban conversaciones sobre el combate de ayer. —Blanco es un hombre listo. Sé que puede resolver esto.— dijo perseverante.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Señorita Boman.— dijo el jefe agradecido por lo cual la joven sonrió. —Providencia, tengo dos noticias por decirles.— continuó mientras los destacados agentes se acercaban para escucharlo. —La buena noticia es que Providencia no perdió tantos soldados durante la batalla.— comunicó al dar una pausa cuando algunos soldados aplaudían y los hermanos Salazar chocaban los cinco sonriendo. —Ahora, lamento decirles que varios agentes de Providencia no están en condiciones para seguir combatiendo. Lo que significa y es increíble que tenga que decir esto. Providencia se cierra. A partir de ahora.— dicho esto los agentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban por parte de su jefe. Soltando el monosílabo negativo en señal de represión y alaridos de reproche. —Agentes, créanme que lo siento de verdad. Lo lamento, pero no me queda ninguna otra opción. Enviare el comunicado a todas las bases en cuanto termine esta junta. Y creo que es ahora. Lo lamento.— concluyó al apagarse la pantalla.

—Blanco espera…— dijo Rex sin posibilidad de nada. —Jefecito.— dijo corriendo estrellándose levemente contra la pantalla apagada. —Aaaay...— dijo fingiendo llanto contra la pantalla.

—Providencia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ¿Y ahora debe cerrarse?— preguntó Annie angustiada mirando a todos.

—No es su culpa.— dijo Holiday con serenidad. —Supongo que no hay nada que él pueda hacer.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Pero...— dijo Claire caminando unos pasos. deteniéndose con una postura firme. —¿No significa que no puedan hacer algo verdad?— preguntó razonablemente.

—Claire...— dijo Annie poniéndose en el lugar de los agentes.

—No, hablo en serio.- objeto con firmeza. —Esta es una organización creada para cazar y curar EVOs. Y sin ella estamos perdidos. Sobre todo ahora. No se va a cerrar ¿De acuerdo?— concluyó ante la mirada dubitativa de todos.

—No sé Claire.— comento la doctora angustiada.

—Claire tiene razón.— opino Laumy apoyando su idea. —Providencia no sé va a rendir. Ni tampoco se va a dejar intimidar por un ejército débil. No nos daremos por vencidos.— continuó perseverante. Haciendo una pausa mientras observaba a los agentes. —Yo estoy con Claire.— dijo simplemente caminando y posándose a su lado. —¿Y ustedes?— concluyó con una sonrisa insistente.

Sonrieron aceptando la idea. Eran justo las 4 de la tarde de ese mismo día. Los agentes comenzaron a entrenar durante casi toda la tarde. Hasta llegar al cabo de no comer ni refrescarse.

Una llamada de Blanco los sacó de sus tareas a los principales agentes. Claire y Annie sorprendieron al mismo con los uniformes. Muy se sabía que no usarían el uniforme reglamentario en la ayuda solidaria en su estadía. Sería incomodo.

—¿Que hacen vestidas así?— el hombre protesto al fin, aceptaba que la nueva agente llevará el uniforme, ¿Pero a dos chicas sin experiencia?

—Pues...— dijo Claire cautelosa avanzando un paso. —Dijiste que necesitabas nuevos agentes y... aquí nos tienes.— concluyó con una sonrisa mientras Annie movía lentamente una mano de un lado a otro con ternura.

—No aceptare que dos chicas sin experiencia formen parte del equipo de Providencia.— dijo con firmeza.

—Podríamos ser de mucha ayuda.— opinó Annie con carita de ángel juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

—Sí, sobre tú Annie.— Rex comento con gracia. Causando que muchos rieran inevitablemente por su comentario apenando a la chica.

—Absolutamente no.— reiteró el níveo hombre.

—Deles una oportunidad, Señor.— pidió Holiday. —Podrían hacer un buen trabajo.— mencionó recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de las adolescentes.

—¿Trabajaran para Providencia y pondrán el empeño que se les diga?— concluyó el níveo hombre con seriedad y resignación.

—Siempre a la orden.— dijeron al unísono haciendo un saludo soldado. —¡Señor!— concluyeron firmes mostrando una sonrisa.

—Eso espero.— pronuncio sin expresión. —Blanco fuera.— se despidió con usual frialdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde era amena. Algo nublada. Todos estaban en sus actividades.

Rex se encontraba en la terraza del gris edificio. Observando a su neo amor secreto con sus gafas aviadoras mejoradas. Utilizando el modo binocular para obtener una mejor visión. Interrumpido inesperadamente por Noah.

—¿Rex?— indagó el joven rubio mirando a su amigo con extrañeza. Haciendo respingar al moreno con un hipido de susto.

—¿Ah...?— vaciló aturdido mirándolo. —Ah Noah...— saludó sorpresivo, despreocupado alzando sus gafas. —¿Que pasa?— pronuncio con una sonrisa.

—¿Que estas haciendo?— indagó Noah curioso.

—Ah... observo la playa.— mintió con profesionalismo ante la mirada desconfiada de Noah. —Sé que no es un día para nadar, pero quería disfrutar un poco la vista. — mencionó tranquilo.

—Holiday me mandó para decirte que te hagas tu chequeo.— mencionó neutral.

—Ah sí ya voy...— balbució. —Solo... un vistazo más...— dijo observando a Laumy alimentando con alfalfa a los conejos EVO. Acariciando a los mismos sin problemas. —¡Listo! No hay nadie.— comentó jocoso colocándose las gafas sacando sus turbinas saliendo por el ala oeste del edificio.

En el área exterior, precisamente en la salida de Providencia… Claire leía atentamente algunas cosas anotadas en las hojas de una planilla. Seguro eran reportes o las reglas de la base. Ayudaba y cooperaba en lo posible para coexistir y acostumbrarse a la agitada vida de agente... y Noah hacía lo imposible buscando una excusa para estar con ella. Sacándola varias veces de enfoque.

—Hola.— saludó Noah tapándole los ojos. —¿Que tengo que hacer para que me des un poco de tu tiempo?— indagó coquetamente sacándole unas hojas.

—¡Noah!— acotó divertida sacándole las carillas.

—Claire.— pronunció César con algunas manchas de suciedad en su rostro y el cabello algo alborotado captando la mirada de la muchacha. —Estoy mezclando las sustancias completamente solo.— mencionó un poco molesto. —Te lo dije Claire, tienes que ayudarme también.— pidió.

—Le dije a Annie que lo haga.— mencionó la misma.

—Lo único que logro ver de Annie es que se la pasa tocando todos los instrumentos de ciencia y no aporta nada.- mencionó quejumbroso señalándole una probeta.

—¿Que sucede?— indagó el agente Seis interfiriendo.

—Esto no funciona.— se quejo César. —El laboratorio de mi nave es un desastre.— mencionó queriendo disimular relajación. —Ayer le pedí a Claire que me ayudara con las sustancias y Annie reemplazó su lugar ocasionando explosiones mínimas en mi base de trabajo.— concluyó un poco escandalizado cuando se escuchó una explosión desde la nave. Por consiguiente... Annie salía de la misma tosiendo y abanicando su mano expandiendo un humo violeta rojizo.

—Ups.— dijo excusándose apenada.

—Lo esta haciendo bien. Sigan en sus tareas.— mencionó sin problemas dándole animo a los muchachos. —Solo falta arreglar algunas cosas.- agregó profesional mientras los chicos asentaban tranquilos. —Noah ayuda a César con sus experimentos.— demandó marchándose del lugar.

—Ahm... Eeehm... es que... debo estar en...— balbució queriéndose excusar.

—Ay ya, ya.— mencionó César jalándolo del brazo. —Camina Príncipe.— concluyó llevándoselo.

—Pero yo...— dijo mirando a Claire buscando socorro. Pero solo recibió una sonrisa y carcajada tierna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Me gustaría saber qué haremos después de entrenar?— preguntó Rex corriendo a toda velocidad con su Rex Ride.

—Unos tacos con mucha salsa para llenar el estómago.— comentó el simio.

—Uy chi chi chi.— dijo Rex sonriendo con cierta gracia.

—Procura mirar al frente si quieres llegar entero a comer los tacos, chico.— advirtió Bobo.

—¿Huh?— Rex miró al frente visualizando una pared reemplazando la motocicleta por las turbinas sobre volando los árboles. Cuando poco a poco pierde fuerzas al sentirse cansado. —Esto se va a poner feo.— pronunció preocupado, comenzando a caer. —¡Ay mami, mami, mami, mami!— estrellándose contra un árbol quedando boca abajo al enredarse con unas lianas. —¡Bobo ayúdame!— gritó desesperado con usual gracia.

—Usa tu espada.— gritó el simio.

—Estoy cansado.— pronunció haciendo fuerzas para activar sus líneas de neón. —No puedo.— dijo afligido.

—Te quedas solo, chico.— salío corriendo.

—Mono egoísta, voy a matarte cuando salga.— gruñió frunciendo el ceño. —¿Como voy a salir de aquí?— pensó preocupado. —Si tan solo pudiera...— pronunció tratando de romper las lianas con las manos logrando su objetivo cayendo lentamente. —Creo que me olvidé de que abajo no hay colchonetas.— cayó sobre unos arbustos. -¡Auch!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laumy revisaba unos reportes anotados en una tablilla dirigiéndose al Zoológico de Contacto. Caminando por el pasillo que conducía a ese sector. Mientras que en el mismo un Rex dolorido salía de los arbustos.

—A...— agarró su brazo. —E...— caminó despacio. —I...— abrazó su estómago. —O...— cerró los ojos fuertemente. —U...— terminó de quejarse al sentarse al pie de un árbol en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, era Laumy entrando al oasis nanite. Percatándose del estado compungido del muchacho, salió corriendo soltando la tablilla por instinto solidario.

—¡Rex!— llegó y se barrió en el suelo, tal como en el baseboll, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. —¿Rex, estás bien? Te hiciste daño...— detuvo su preocupado hablar al observar un pequeño moretón en su mejilla derecha y un tajito cerca de su boca. —Ay Rex...— pronunció angustiada.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.— sonríó dándole seguridad.

—Okey.— mencionó corriendo su cabello hacia atrás sentándose enfrente de él. —Ah... ¿Y supongo que no vienes al Zoológico por alguien en especial o sí, mmh?— sonrió.

—No, solo estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio.— contestó seguro.

—Oh.— pronuncio tranquila. —¿Que deporte practicas?— preguntó ingenua, mirándolo.

—...Balón cesto.— mencionó simpático. —Bueno lo haría tuviera un aro y una pelota. Solo practicaba la altura. Y no... no, no soy deportista.— concluyó sonriente.

—Tampoco soy deportista.— comento gentil sin sospechar su mentira. —Si... practiqué vóley de niña, pero ¿Quien no?— dijo simpática mientras Rex la miraba con sumo interés. —¿No sé si cuenta como deporte? Pero si... quisiera bailarina. Es mi deseo secreto si me preguntan que sería si pudiera elegir cualquier cosa a parte de este trabajo. ¿Tú que serías?- preguntó con dulzura.

—¿No lo sé? No lo había pensado.— dijo recorriendo la visión por su rostro con detenimiento sutil.

—Probablemente porque elegiría ser tú.— mencionó simpática soltando una pequeña suave risa contagiosa haciendo que Rex sonriera divertido. —Ajaja… ah...— suspiró mirando su muñeca. —Ahmmh... hice algo muy tonto ¿Quieres ver?— preguntó apenada cuando él se acercaba un poco más. —Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo garabatos en un libro... buscando algo que hacer y yo... creo que anote sin querer tu nombre aquí pero...— comentó mostrándole su muñeca izquierda. —Use tinta permanente por error.— pronunció tropezando con las palabras mostrándose inhibida.

—Jamás nadie había escrito mi nombre en su mano.— comentó incrédulo y maravillado, mirándola fijamente.

—Más bien en mi muñeca.— dijo obvia mientras rió aterciopeladamente.

—Laumy...— pronunció en un susurro acercándose a ella quedando a centímetros de su boca.

—¿Sí?— preguntó inocente.

Rex y Laumy se acercaban poco a poco hasta que el sonido estricto de la voz de Seis los hizo separarse rápidamente.

—¡Laumy!— gritó estoico el agente Seis desde el pasillo.

—¡Ay no! Es mi tío.- dijo ella levantándose con rapidez. —Lo lamento pero me dijo que mantuviera cierta distancia contigo.— menciono un tanto nerviosa ayudando a Rex a ponerse de pie. —Rápido, escóndete.— demandó nerviosa viendo cómo él se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos acomodando las hojas.

—¿Laumy?— pronunció repentinamente el agente acercándose. Causando que ella de un respingo de susto.

—¡Ah! Hola.— volteó con rapidez, acomodando su cabello. —Estaba inspeccionando las hojas.— comentó excusándose gentilmente.

—Ah.— pronunció el agente Seis mientras que en los arbustos Rex golpeaba levemente la cabeza con el árbol. —No toques los arbustos podrían salir EVOs de entre ellos.— agregó y advirtió mirando desconfiadamente el brazo de su sobrina, observando una palabra tatuada con lapicera azul. —¿Que tienes en la muñeca?— preguntó fríamente.

—Ah nada.— pronunció timidamente escondiendo la mano con disimulo detrás de su espalda, mostrándole una sonrisa de inocencia.

Seis se encamina a la salida con su usual postura parca y estricta, dejando a una Laumy suspirando de alivio.

—¿Te digo quien me gustaría ser?— susurró Rex para sí mismo. —La clase de chico que dice lo que en verdad siente. ...Odio el balón cesto.— respiró profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rex caminaba por el pasillo quitándose ramas y hojas de su cuerpo. Observado por varios agentes que transitaban justo por ese camino riéndose por lo bajo. Cuando se topó con Noah pasando por su lado.

—Sigo siendo un tonto.— mencionó Rex siguiendo su camino.

—Sigo de acuerdo.— afirmó Noah alejándose un poco a causa de que Rex regresaba para pegarle. -¡No! Ya deja de golpearme.- dijo en defensa mientras Rex se alejaba. —Gracias.— susurró agradecido volteando y chocando con Claire que se agarró de su cuello haciendo caer a ambos. —¡Au! Claire.— se quejó estando de espaldas con ella encima riéndose divertida.

—Gracias Claire.— sonrió agradecido continuando su caminata.

—Esta es la mejor experiencia de mi vida.— dijo contenta. —Al fin las cosas comienzan a salir bien.— mencionó alegre y esperanzada.

—Genial.— dijo Noah. —Es obra tuya.

—No, todos están ayudando.— dijo modesta.

—Ya que una parte de tu tiempo estuvo con ellos, tal vez voy a pedir mi parte ahora.— pronuncio reclamando.

—No creo que fuera tan malo.— dijo la chica inocentemente. Restándole importancia mientras se levantaba con Noah.

—La razón por la que te traje y por la que quiero que estés aquí, es porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y conocerte mejor.— explicó con la dulce mirada de Claire. —Pero solo te he visto... dos segundos.— mencionó un poco triste.

—Y... esa es la cosa más tierna que alguien haya hecho en mi vida...— dijo acomodándole las solapas de la chaqueta con una sonrisa.

—Pero...— dijo Noah sabiendo la respuesta.

—Pero...— pronunció lentamente.

—Claire, puedes venir por favor.— pidió Holiday desde un pasillo.

—Pero tienes que ir.— pronunció Noah sumisamente.

—Comprende que soy la responsable de todo esto y debo cooperar. Le prometí a Blanco que me empeñaría junto con Annie en esforzarnos para estar listos cuando... me voy a sentir rara al decir esto pero... para enfrentemos a Van Kleiss y su ejército. Somos las nuevas cadetes reclutadas. Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes.— concluyó serena.

—Está bien.— dijo paciente el joven rubio. —Todo para que Providencia no cierre permanentemente.— sonrió sumiso.

—Gracias por entender.— besó su mejilla y se alejó lentamente caminando en dirección hasta el salón de armas. Volteando instintivamente. —Pero hay que ir juntos, ¿No vienes?— mencionó curiosa.

—Luego los alcanzo.— pronunció Noah guiñándole un ojo.

—Noah…— pronunció con ternura.

—Corre, te necesitan.— concluyó tranquilo.

—Okey.— concluyó Claire con una sonrisa. Abanicando levemente su mano en señal de Adiós continuando su camino.

El joven muchacho volteó en dirección contraria. Elevando su mano empuñada. Con actitud ganadora.

Aquella noche se desató una tormenta muy fuerte, como si anunciara que todo iba a empeorar. Los truenos retumbaban con fuerza dentro de Providencia impidiendo que muchos pudieran dormir. Solo unos pocos lograron conciliar el sueño.


	7. Enojos y Nerviosismo Primera Parte

**Capítulo 7: Enojos y Nerviosismo (Primera Parte)**

En el Abismo eternamente rojo. En el que nunca amanece ni anochece, donde no existen las estaciones y solo se ve un clima diferente cuando el amo está molesto... las peleas constantes de la rara chica con Biolobo aumentaban con el tiempo. Y precisamente las patéticas escenas se repetían una y otra vez. Desesperando a Van Kleiss cuando los escuchaba.

—¿Donde estabas, chica?— indagó el lobo albino cuando la joven cruzó un rustico marco. —El Amo te ha estado buscando para seguir el entrenamiento.— mencionó.

—Oh.— dijo cínicamente dulce. —Como lo siento.— pronunció disculpándose falsamente. —Olvidé que Van Kleiss cree que necesitas entrenamientos... extras.— concluyo sonriendo de lado desmereciéndolo.

—El tiempo corre y tú no estas aquí de vacaciones. Más vale que te esfuerces.— demandó el general de Van Kleiss.

—¿No crees que lo intentado a diario... todas las semanas?— reclamó con capricho.

—No te quejes Erinus.— menciono el amplio hombre inmutable. —Acota las ordenes, demuestra tu poder y serás aceptada.— mencionó apareciendo de entre las sobras.

—Estoy haciendo todo...— dijo cansada interrumpida por un grito autoritario del amo.

—¡He dicho!— demandó saliendo del lugar. Escoltado por su fiel general, quien miró significativamente a la joven.

—Sarnoso.— masculló resentida mirando su manzana. Acariciando la misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron... Todo iba saliendo de maravilla. Hasta que un día... las cosas fueron dando marcha atrás a mitad del camino en Providencia.

—Atención Providencia.— pronunció Blanco captando la mirada de todos. —Los reportes indican que en Abismo esta haciendo posible lo imposible para lograr su objetivo.— dijo mostrando unas imágenes en la pantalla del antiguo castillo y sus alrededores. Y a Van Kleiss en el interior sentado en su trono rocoso demandando con autoridad a sus leales. —...Debemos apresurar las cosas si queremos ganar la batalla.

—¿Eso significa más esfuerzo, verdad?— mencionó Annie preocupada.

—Si queremos obtener la victoria deben poner todo de ustedes.— demandó autoritario el níveo hombre.

—El esfuerzo físico nos esta matando.— renegó Noah. —¿Podríamos respirar un poco?— pidió.

—Noah...— pronuncio Claire angustiada. —Blanco tiene razón. No podemos descansar.— mencionó un poco exigente.

—Claire.— reprochó Noah mirándola con seriedad. —No vayas a pensar en nada. Si lo haces tendremos menos tiempo que antes.— concluyó molesto.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos unos minutos.— dijo inocente.

—Esto no es gracioso y eso no es suficiente.— replico el joven con susceptibilidad, observado por ella con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

—Todos a partir de ahora se van a enfocar en mejorar sus habilidades.— interfirió el jefe con autoridad. —No más juegos. Solo van a concentrarse en esto.— demandó frívolamente.

—¿Pero y los juegos de video? Y...— mencionó Rex un poco aterrado interrumpido por Seis.

—Concéntrate.— demandó el agente con frialdad.

—Es en serio Providencia.— agregó Blanco. —Si en serio queremos salvar a la organización y ganar la guerra... superaran sus expectativas. Y convertir la lucha final en lo mejor que jamás hayan hecho. Quizás ellos duden de nosotros pero hemos llegado muy lejos como para rendirnos ¿Están de acuerdo?— indagó con seriedad mirándolos por igual.

—De acuerdo.— dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

—A trabajar. Ahora.— demandó cuando la pantalla se apagó y mucho de los agentes se dispersaban luego del discurso.

—Claire, vamos. Hay que entrenar.— dijo Annie un poco cansada caminando hacia las escaleras siguiendo al grupo.

—Claire...— pronunció Noah tomándola de un brazo significativamente.

—Lo lamento.— dijo suspirando angustiada dejándolo solo para alcanzar a su amiga.

Noah quedó decepcionado cuando se alejó. La observo por varios segundos. Esperando a que ella volteara, volviera a él y estar juntos por algunos minutos. Pero eso... nunca paso. Lleno de cólera. Caminó hasta la habitación de obstáculos. Chocando con varios soldados en servicio que caminaban por el pasillo. Llegando a la cabina donde se encontraba Rex. El cual se había adelantado un poco mucho para cumplir con su indispensable visión de todos los días, menos para ocuparse de las nuevas y exigentes ordenes. El mismo estaba mirando por la ventana a alguien en especial.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué la traje y vine.— dijo Noah colérico causando que el moreno joven lo mire extrañado. —¡Oye mi consejo y jamás tengas una novia!— objetó conforme saliendo de la cabina caminando como si se lo llevaran los mil millones de demonios.

—Dudo que eso sea un problema.— dijo Rex muy relajado volviendo su vista con una gran sonrisa. Activando su modo binocular en las gafas.

La castaña chica estaba entrenando. Hasta percatarse de la mirada del latino encimada en ella. Deteniéndose para cruzar sus ojos chocolates con los cafés de él unos instantes. Sorprendido ante el instinto de pensar que nunca lo miraría luego de tantas miradas espías. Elevó sus gafas sonriéndole mientras agitaba la mano con espontaneidad. Recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de Laumy. Observándola con detenimiento, timidez y dulzura.


	8. Enojos y Nerviosismo Segunda Parte

Capítulo 8: Enojos y Nerviosismo (Segunda Parte)

Las semanas iban transcurriendo. Y mientras los dos jóvenes castaños jugaban a los enamorados. Claire y Noah iban de mal en peor. Las exigencias de la pelirroja muchacha ponía a la mayoría de los agentes histéricos sobre pasados de sueño. Claire se había tomado demasiado en serio el tema de la idea de derrotar a Van Kleiss. Estaba demasiado acelerada. Regañando a todo el mundo y dando órdenes como si fuera la líder. Su perseverancia trepaba las nubes. Y Noah y los demás... empezaron a preocuparse por ella. Necesitaba relajarse y mucho.

—¿Oigan que pasa?— pronunció Claire acercándose a un grupo. —Dijeron que todos iban a entrenar.— mencionó.

—Claire cálmate.— dijo la agente Kenwyn asombrada de que una chica menor que ella le ordene. —Estuvimos entrenando por más de 6 horas. Estamos descansando un poco.— concluyó calmada.

—¿Así? estuve viendo y siento que deben entrenar todavía más.— concluyó exigente cuando la risa de Annie llamó su atención. —¿Ya están listos, chicos?— preguntó Claire interrumpiendo una amena conversación entre César y Annie.

—No.— dijo Annie entre risas. —César me estaba contando una anécdota de Rex cuando era chiquito. César cuéntale.— agregó jocosa interrumpida por su amiga.

—Ah sí ¿Es una historia sobre algunos agentes de Providencia que no se tomaban en serio sus tareas y la organización cerró?— preguntó mirándolos con cinismo. -¡Sí, ya la había escuchado!- concluyó con irritabilidad causando que muchos de los presentes la miraran con rareza.

—Oye Claire.— pronunció Bobo capturando la atención de la estresada chica. —César creó esta preciosidad para la batalla. Se va a robar todas las miradas.— concluyó mostrando un prototipo de contenedor de jugo.

—Qué lindo, Bobo. Debe ser genial su función.— pronunció siendo lo más amable posible. —Pero los contenedores de jugos no contarán en la batalla.— concluyó con lógica acercándose a Rex. —¿Salazar que te sucede?— preguntó con tenacidad tensando a Rex de repente. —No has hecho ningún progreso desde que te has levantado hace tres horas. En serio tienes que entrenar, Rex. Necesito que trabajen conmigo.— concluye nerviosa.

—Si hubiera preferido que Providencia cerrara lo habría aceptado, Claire.— dijo mirando molesto a Claire.

—Eso no es justo ¿Está bien?— reprochó molesta. —Yo busco sacar esto adelante pero si no les interesa...— pausó su hablar a causa de los nervios.

—Claire...— dijo Annie acercándose a su amiga. —Si nos interesa pero tienes que relajarte un poco. Estas muy estresada.— concluyó serena.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Y que ganaría con eso?— pronunció perdiendo los estrivos casi por completo, mirándola alterada volteando bruscamente saliendo de la cafetería dejando a todos tensos.

—…Ya oyeron chicos... a trabajar.— dijo César estirándose.

—Esta chica le está quitando a los agentes las ganas de trabajar.— dijo Annie con resignación.

—Le quita las ganas a los agentes de trabajar.— corrigió la agente Kenwyn levantando una ceja pensativa.

—Eso dije.— contesto relajada como si lo hubiera dicho correctamente.

—A esa chica la adoro. Pero la quiero ahorcar.— dijo Kenwyn entre dientes sonriendo con cinismo siguiendo a las chicas.

—Yo también.— comento Annie siguiéndola al cruzar la puerta.

—Okey chico.— dijo Bobo mirando al rubio y al moreno. —Tú y Noah saben qué hacer.— mencionó con una sonrisa de malevolencia cuando Rex y Noah se miraron complices.

—Nosotros nos encargamos.— concluyeron con una sonrisa al unísono caminando a la salida de la cafetería seguidos del simio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Okey...— dijo Claire reunida con las chicas y algunos cadetes juveniles varones. —Tenemos cientos de cosas por ensamblar...— detuvo su hablar percatándose de la falta de algunos muchachos. —¿Donde están los otros chicos?— preguntó insistente aunque nadie contestó. —Ay les dije que por favor traten de presentarse a tiempo.— replicó angustiada.

Escucharon los pasos de un escuadrón de soldados por el pasillo de la entrada. Resultaron ser Noah y Rex con los soldados varones con unas pistolas de juguete y bombitas de agua, que ninguno supó de donde las sacaron, comenzando a mojándolos a todos.

—¿Y ahora que pasa?— preguntó un agente caminando unos pasos. Detenido por una bombita estallando en su cabeza.

—¡ATAQUEN!— gritó Noah divirtiéndose mientras corría disparándole agua a Claire y a Laumy.

—¡Noah...!¡No!— gritó Claire con capricho, alejándose de su alcance, cubriéndose.

—No...— grito Laumy cubriéndose de todos mientras reía.

—¡No! ¡Basta!— gritaron Annie y otros agentes corriendo de los demás soldados mientras reían inevitablemente.

Una guerra de agua comenzó sin escrúpulos. Según los chicos para relajar a Claire, lo cual resulto peor. Su estado se volvió furia observando el comportamiento infantil de los agentes. La actitud primitiva de los mismos fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Claire observaba todo desde un rincón.

—¿Que es lo que pasa allá afuera?— indagó Holiday extrañada por los gritos que provenían fuera de la base retumbando en la unidad de investigación. Prendiendo una cámara externa de monitoreo. —Pero...— prendió su comunicador al instante. —Noah, Rex, esto no estaba planeado.— protestó observando la escena de los juveniles soldados correr por todos lados y mojarse.

—Que le dije, Doc.— mencionó Rex lo suficientemente alto ante el murmullo. —Así es como deben ser las post presiones en Providencia. ¡CONTRAATAQUEN!— gritó sin temores corriendo y mojando a todos.

Holiday solo se digno a cerrar los ojos y a darse un golpecito en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Claire no podía soportarlo más. Concluyó el penoso espectáculo con su huida. Furiosa. Mientras ellos se divertían como si no pasara nada. Providencia estaba a punto de cerrar y ellos...solo se dedicaban a jugar como chicos chiquitos.

Afortunadamente Blanco no recibió reportes en su oficina de esta guerra de agua. El castigo sería severo. La suspensión definitiva.

La noche no se hizo esperar... la mitad de Providencia se había ido a dormir y mucho estaban cenando reunidos en la cafetería. Comentando lo ocurrido.

—Adiós represión.— mencionó Rex estirándose con gracia. —Esto es lo que necesitaba.— comentó feliz.

—Ay sí... y me divertí.— comentó Annie con una sonrisa.

—Fue grandioso.— comentó un agente.

—Es cierto.— agregó César socializando y entrando en la conversación.

—¿Oigan?— preguntó Noah un poco perdido al acercarse al grupo charlando tranquilamente poniendo su atención en él. —¿Han visto a Claire?— pregunto interesado mientras muchos se miraban y pensaban su respuesta.

—Ah... No.— dijo César pensativo mirando a todos. —...Creo que no, no vino a cenar.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Ah...— murmuró inexpresivo. —Gracias.— concluyó saliendo de la sala.

Claire estaba en una habitación auxiliar. Su cuarto estaba empapado a causa de la guerra que llegó hasta el interior de la base. Una guerra poco agradable para ella. Tomaba un café para permanecer despierta, no tenía otras cosas que hacer, estaba desvelada a causa del enojo acumulado. Pero era imposible. El sueño la vencía poco a poco. El Dios Morfeo la llamaba para descansar. Pero... Desistió unos instantes y fue por otra taza de café antes de acostarse. Topándose con Noah al llegar a una especie de cocina.

—¿Tu cuarto todavía está húmedo?— preguntó el joven rubio inocentemente.

—Lo que está húmedo es mi cerebro de tanto café.— contestó cansada mirando al frente de una especie de barra color blanco sirviéndose café.

—Je...— vaciló al reírse. —Chiste malo.— comentó simpático buscando su mirar en ella.

—Sí lo sé...— dijo seria dejando la cafetera en su lugar. —¿Quieres?— pronuncio cuando decidió observarlo. Ofreciéndole una taza.

—Ah...— vaciló pensante. —Ahora no.— contestó sereno y seguro.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó confundida e inexpresiva.

—Porque tú y yo...— dijo tomándola de la mano sentándola en una silla haciéndole compañía. —Tendremos una charla.— dijo decidido con la pensativa mirada de la joven.

—¿Ahora?— pregunto la chica mirándolo con indiferencia.

—Ahora.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Que te hizo...— dijo colocando la taza sobre la barra.

—Siempre soy así de lindo.— comento simpático tratando de enternecer a Claire.

—Creí que dejaríamos todo y nos iríamos.— comento con frialdad, clavándole la mirada.

—¿No quieres entonces?— preguntó sereno.

—Noah ¿No te das cuenta de que hay cosas por hacer?— preguntó distante.

—Claro, me repites lo mismo cada medio segundo.— contesto levantando la voz irritado. Abandonando su asiento.

—Y... la guerra de agua.— reprochó enojada alcanzando su altura estando de pie. —¿En que... en que estabas pensando?— dijo con desesperación al enfrentarlo.

—Estaba pensando "_Oh, sería bueno divertirnos un poco luego de tanta presión_".- concluyó alterado.

—Ahora no me divierto.— pronuncio con obviedad, mirándolo atónita.

—¿Para que me sigo esforzando?— suspiró frustrado mirando hacia arriba. —La única razón por la que traje conmigo es porque...— dijo interrumpido por ella.

—¡Ya sé querías que pasara más tiempo contigo y para conocerme mejor!.- dijo con cóleta mirándolo fijamente. —¿Pues que crees? Así es como soy cuando trato de salvar algo que realmente me importa.— concluyó transmitiéndole molestia y dolencia.

—Yo también.— comento ingenuo.

—¿Y las cosas te están saliendo bien?— pregunto distante.

—En realidad no.— susurró negando levemente con la cabeza mirándola fijo descubriendo una vista decepcionante por parte de ella. Dando unos pasos hasta mitad del camino.

—Noah...— dijo sin mirarlo mientras él daba media vuelta. —...Olvidaste tu café.— concluyó cabizbaja, ocultando su estado con distancia al mismo tiempo que el muchacho volvía por su taza de café. Mirándola con aparente rencor, arrancándole la taza de la mano con molestia. La visualizó de reojos. Dejando una Claire con los ojos vidriosos bajando levemente la mirada tragándose la angustia.

Noah salía lentamente. Algo presintió. Sintió la necesidad de observarla por última vez. Lo único que recibió de ella fue un movimiento leve negativo con su rostro triste. Demostrándole lo dolida que estaba por su mal comportamiento. Mirándose unos segundos en silencio. Y sin nada que acotar. Se retiró.


	9. No Me Animo

**Capítulo 9: No Me Animo**

A la mañana siguiente. Claire despertó por los rayos de sol que entraron por la pequeña ventana. Caminó por los pasillos, extrañada por la falta de movimiento en los susodichos. Quizás fueron a alguna misión y no la llamaron. Tal vez no querrían perder a un miembro reciente. Todo era una tumba. Cada una de las secciones por las que pasó, el silencio le dio la bienvenida.

—¿A donde se fueron todos?— preguntó con cierta extrañes hasta que escuchó unos sonidos que provinieron desde el afuera de la base. Se vistió en tiempo record y salió corriendo llegando al lugar en donde todos estaban entrenando. Sorprendiéndola en el intento.

—_Muy bien muchachos, quiero ver esos huesitos moverse_.— pronunció un soldado de joven voz desde un alta voz exterior animando a los mismos.

—Hola Claire.— dijo Annie con una sonrisa precalentado los músculos.

—Buenos días.— saludó tropezando con las palabras un tanto rara por la reacción de necesidad de trabajar tan repentina de todos. —¿Que sucede?— preguntó confundida.

—Tenías razón.— dijo una agente con amabilidad. —Tenemos que cooperar y nos esforzaremos más—- concluyó la misma sonriendo.

—Noah nos hizo levantar antes del amanecer.— comentó Kenwyn mientras Claire elevaba el ceño asombrada. —El chico es bastante persuasivo cuando se lo propone.— concluyó reconociendo el merito cuando Claire lo buscó con la mirada.

—Buenos días.— saludó Noah una vez que se acerco a ellas, sereno y mirando a Claire la cual lo observó con inquietud. —¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó amablemente ofreciéndole una taza de café a la joven que aceptó lentamente anonadada. —Creo que los entrenamientos no eran lo suficientemente forzosos. Necesitaban un poco más de empeño. Había mucho que hacer.— concluyó con diplomacia.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?— indagó Claire con brillo en sus ojos y un dejo de desconcierto.

—Todos juntos.— mencionó Noah cuándo muchos agentes sonrieron.

—Sé que ganaremos la victoria.— comentó sumisa y esperanzada. —Gracias.— agradeció suavemente con ternura.

—De nada.— le regaló una hermosa sonrisa para luego comenzar a entrenar con el grupo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad entre Claire y Noah. La calma se incorporó nuevamente.

Luego del entrenamiento que duró casi todo el día los agentes volvieron a sus tareas caminando por todo Providencia.

Rex por su parte se paseó feliz por afuera del edificio caminando con esos extraños pasos cómicos que Dios le dio. Llegó al acantilado mientras se sentó tranquilamente mirando hacia el azul cielo que se perdió en angosto sin fin de la tierra del otro lado del precipicio. Sonriendo como un tonto mientras la brisa topaba contra su relajado rostro... cuando una voz femenina se presentó.

—Hola Rex.— saludó Laumy suavemente con simpatía asustando al joven que cayó para atrás. —Ay perdón ¿Estas bien?— preguntó mirándolo preocupada mientras Rex se levantaba con rapidez.

—Hola nena.— dijo confianzudamente al mismo tiempo que ella se sentó a su lado. —...¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó curioso.

—¿Tú que crees?— indagó con coqueteo de inocencia encogiendo un hombro, brindándole una sonrisa.

—¿Viniste a verme?— preguntó ilusionado mostrando esa graciosa sonrisa tan usual en él.

—Qué listo.— dijo asombrada regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Bueno...— pronunció mirando unos segundos al horizonte volviendo sus ojos cafés en ella. —Aquí estoy.— concluyó expandiendo sus manos con ingenuidad ignorando la verdadera intención de la chica. La cual lo miró un poco desilusionada.

—Oh...— masculló con simpleza mostrándose indiferente. Repentinamente pensante y soltando una risa mínima a causa del cinismo del joven. —¿Es todo?— cuestionó mirándolo con insistencia. Rex notó su tono y solo se dignó a perder poco a poco la sonrisa feliz cambiándola por una nerviosa... y mirada inexpresiva. —Tuve que venir hasta aquí escapándome de mis actividades... arriesgándome a la ira de mi tío y es...— explico con frivolidad, frunciendo su ceño con frustración mientras él se mantenía estático. —¿Es todo lo que quieres decirme?— cuestionó afligida.

—¿No sé qué otra cosa debería decir?— dudó el muchacho hablando pausadamente usando un tono neutral. Alterando levemente el humor de la joven.

—No hay nada que debas decir.— dijo Laumy lentamente con cierta distancia. —Te veo a diario... saludando y observando desde cualquier sector de Providencia y pienso... _"Que ternura... En serio me gusta...".—_ recordó, añorando con dulzura cada gesto de interés por parte de él.

—¿Te gusto?— preguntó Rex con voz aterciopelada nuevamente con ilusión en su mirar y pegándose más a ella acercando su rostro a centímetros del de Laumy. — ...¿Es lo que quieres decirme?— indagó mostrando vulnerabilidad.

—Pero luego...— dijo un poco afligida volviendo a incorporar la aparente tristeza en el muchacho. Alejándose lentamente.

—Pero luego...— repitió con impotencia e inspiró mientras la miraba y pensaba. —Eso no es bueno.— reconoció en una afirmación quedando inmutable. Soltando pesadamente el aire.

—...No sé qué sentir si no me dices nada sobre ti.— dijo Laumy levantando una ceja en señal de insistencia usando un tono pre-enojo. Él solo la miraba sintiendo presión en su mirar y desorientado tratando de entender su humor cambiante para descubrir la verdad en sus chocolates pupilas. —Yo creí que eras diferente.— dijo seria y levantándose optando por una postura orgullosa. Ocultando su decepción.

—Sí soy diferente.— objetó Rex seguro de sí mismo con un tono de impulsividad.

—Claro que no.— mencionó neutral ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de negatividad. —Eres idéntico a todos los adolescentes del mundo por ser un EVO.— informó la chica elevando un poco la voz usando un tono seco mientras lo detallaba. Buscando un dejo de verdad en sus ojos. —¿Alguna vez me has contado algo sobre ti?— indagó insistentemente con un poco de dolor. —Que no sea... que te gusta el balón cesto y combatir EVOs.— pronunció con presión en su hablar poniéndolo más nervioso.

—Pues... en realidad... odio las dos cosas.— dijo sincerándose y haciendo que el mundo de Laumy se cayera a pedazos.

—Oh.— dijo con mirada apagada. Asintiendo sin creer lo que escuchaba. —Oh grandioso, entonces... ya no sé nada sobre ti.— presionó desilusionada.

_"Me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas"_... esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza desde el día en que la conoció. Tenía tantas ganas de soltarlo de una vez. Y mandar al diablo el trabajo y las malditas reglas represoras de que esto no se basa en amar. Sincerarse sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar. Pero su inhibición oculta y el miedo a perder por dos se lo impidió. Quizás si se lo decía arruinaría todo. Se pondría en riesgo él, o la podría poner en aprietos a ella con Seis a severos castigos o a que los echen y no tener un lugar hacia dónde ir por culpa de un capricho adolescente de consolidar una relación dentro de Providencia. Eso significaría el no verla nunca más. Decidió cuidar el trabajo de ambos. Ganó... la cobardía.

—...Sigo sin saber que decirte.— concluyó muriéndose por dentro.

—...Descuida.— dijo ella con frialdad dando un sonoro suspiro. —Ya lo dijiste.— concluyó distante y orgullosa, dándole una última mirada de decepción antes de irse y caminar lentamente con el corazón roto hasta el gran edificio.

...Y ahí quedó él... solo. Lamentándose por su cobardía. ...¿Cuando fue la última vez que permitió que alguien le dijera que hacer, cómo sentir y cómo actuar? ¿Aquellos tiempos inconscientes de no escuchar a nadie quedaron atrás? ¿La presencia de Laumy lo cambió completamente en su rebelde forma de ser? Aparentemente...sí. Y el juego de los jóvenes enamorados por ahora se acabó. La consciencia ganó de mano. Impidiéndole mostrarse tal cual es.

Lo único que accionó a hacer cuando la bella muchacha se alejó... fue golpear el suelo con su puño mecánico soltando un fuerte grito de fastidiado... lleno de frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noah estaba sentado en la cafetería, tomando una soda y comiendo algo rápido. Hundido en sus pensamientos.

La doctora Holiday se mantenía al tanto de los problemas que ocurrían en la base, con Nixon y Salazar y sus relaciones recientes. Las que aparentemente no iban del todo bien. Bueno... salvo por Claire y Noah que poco a poco iban recuperando la confianza.

En cambio por las jóvenes armas... ahora... se daba a entender que todo estaba perdido. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

La bella doctora pasó por su lado dejándole un papel doblado a la mitad al muchacho rubio.

—Te mandan esto.— dicho esto por Holiday con complicidad se retiró de la cafetería dejando al chico muy confundido.

Abrió el mismo y se sorprendió. En el papel se encontraba un _"Eres mi Favorito"_ en color rosa escrito por Claire con su firma y un corazón al pie de la hoja. Haciendo sonreír al joven rubio.

¡Sí! Claire y Noah retomaron los buenos tiempos. Caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, charlando y riendo amenamente. Gracias a un permiso de Blanco en dejarlos respirar un poco luego de tanto empeño. Una pequeña recompensa bien merecida.

Pasaron casi todo el día yendo de acá para allá. Disfrutando de un picnic en el parque hasta helados, conversaciones llenas de risas y caminatas por una pequeña, modesta y hermosa playa un poco alejada de la base yendo descansos por la dorada arena. Deteniéndose unos instantes para mirarse y sonreírse con dulzura inconmensurable.

En cambio en Providencia, en la terraza precisamente, Rex nuevamente se encontró mirando el atardecer con melancolía. Más bien reprendiéndose silenciosamente por su actitud cobarde frente a Laumy reaccionando ante la llegada de Noah que se posó a su lado. Con un semblante fresco y relajado.

—Cambié de opinión sobre las novias.— dijo el joven muchacho sonriente.

—Grandioso porque... yo nunca tendría una.— dijo Rex con resentimiento.

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto aturdido el muchacho rubio mientras llegaba César para hacerles compañía.

—Bueno...— pronunció Rex tomando un suspiro. —Hay una chica...— continuó pausando su hablar.

—Sí, eso imagine.— dijo Noah con obviedad mientras sonreía.

—En serio me gusta.— dijo el joven moreno sincerándose. —Pero no encuentro el modo de decirle lo que siento por ella.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Antes tú querías ser músico.— mencionó César muy relajado. —...¿Por qué no usas eso?— cuestionó cuando levantó el ceño obviándose.

—No creo que le interese.— dijo Rex desechando la idea. —Solo quiere que le cuente un montón de cosas aburridas sobre mí.— mencionó un poco fastidiado.

—No es aburrido para ella.— comento Noah animando a su amigo. —Tú eres cool, Rex.— reconoció en un halago. —Si le dices, significa que la quieres lo suficiente.— opinó con solemnidad.

—...Sí, la quiero. Pero... ¿No sé cómo decírselo?— confesó inseguro.

—Sí no puedes decirle... pues cántale.— concluyó César levantando el ceño mientras sonreía y lo dejó solo, yéndose con la compañía de Noah. Dejándolo pensativo por unos segundos. Con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Quizás la idea de su listo hermanito, funcionaría.


	10. Confesiones de Un Típico Adolescente

**Capítulo 10: Confesiones de un Típico Adolescente**

En Abismo, los reproches crecieron cada vez más por parte de Biolobo hacía Erinus, se fusionaban en discusiones por tratar de impresionar al amo con el concepto de hacer un excelente trabajo en su poderes en la batalla final.

Biolobo era el General del Van Kleiss y daba las órdenes cuando él estaba ocupado y la nueva solo estaba ahí como una prueba para demostrar que ella tendría que poner más de sí misma para lograr atrapar la atención del mismo si quería permanecer en el lado oscuro. Lo único que ha demostrado la joven de desconocida edad, increíble y aterradoramente joven era ser una fusión de las diosas griegas Venus y Eris, una belleza caótica acompañada de su manzana dorada que pronto la usaría.

—¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!— protestó la joven muchacha dando un grito a los cuatro vientos. —Esto de controlar los poderes a la potencia máxima de la manzana no es fácil. A veces toma tiempo.— concluyó con exasperación.

—Estás aquí para probarte con Van Kleiss, chica.— replicó el lobo. —El amo no tiene tiempo para esperarte.— concluyó recibiendo un mirada odiosa por parte de la joven. El lobo hubiera jurado que pudo ver fuego arder dentro de los ojos de Erinus.

El amo se situaba entremedio de ellos dos aguantando su pelea patética. La irritabilidad ganó.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó con autoridad y hartazgo captando la atención de sus ideales. —Basta de tonterías y vuelvan a sus deberes en tres minutos.— continuó alzando la voz. —Y esta vez no lo olviden no son SIMPLES aficionados.— les replicó con cólera retirándose del lugar.

—Se refiere a ti.— dijo sobrante la caótica e insolente joven. —Y está todo dicho.— continuó segura y perseverante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por unos de los pasillos que conducía al gimnasio, Rex caminaba con una actitud bastante cautelosa. Ocultando una guitarra en su espalda. Obviamente la idea de César en tratar de hacer fluir lo que sentía por ella en una canción daría resultados. Si lo hacia bien, claro. Se escabulló repentinamente detrás de una columna para no ser visto por Seis que conversaba amenamente con unos soldados en servicio. Una usual, confiada, reluciente e irresistible sonrisa en él apareció espiando en como Seis tomaba otro camino dándole lugar para continuar con su curso y cumplir su objetivo de conseguir y ganar el corazón de la joven y hermosa EVO.

Laumy se situaba en el mismo sector, no precisamente ejercitándose, más bien... arrojando pelotas de básquet contra la pared frontal. Parecía furiosa y se descargaba tirando las susodichas, una tras otra, y con cada lanzamiento se iba un poco de ira con ellas.

Estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo que una voz masculina la saco de su trance.

—Hola Laumy.— dijo Rex suavemente con simpatía asustando a la joven que respingó del susto dando un grito ahogado. —¿Ahora si te asuste, verdad?— concluyó sentándose en el suelo contra la pared.

—No deberías estar aquí.— la joven pronunció fríamente botando una pelota para luego lanzar la misma lejos. —Tienes entrenamiento.— le recordó distante y sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero... no quise esperar.— mencionó con simpleza observando todo en ella.

—¿Esperar qué?— la joven cuestionó lo bastante fría mientras tomaba otro balón y acomodándose para lanzarlo. Aunque eso no sucedió. Rex captó su atención haciéndole un ademan con la mano en señal de que se siente a su lado. La chica aceptó dudosa después de varios segundos. Soltando el balón mientras se sentó con él mostrando indiferencia y recia desconfianza.

—Ten.— dijo el latino sacando un papel de su chaqueta roja. —Es una lista de cosas que nadie sabe sobre mí.— informó mientras ella tomaba el papel doblado a la mitad. Abriendo y leyendo el mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Holiday!— gritó el agente Seis bajando las escaleras asustando a la doctora cuando pisó suelo operativo.

—¿Seis, qué ocurre?— dijo la misma angustiada viéndolo avanzar.

—¿Donde está Laumy?— el recio hombre preguntó una vez estando frente a ella. —¿Y con quién está?— interrogó sobreprotector.

—No...no lo sé...No la he visto desde la mañana.— informó con simpleza. —Debe estar con Rex.— intuyó espontanea.

—Le dije bien claro que limite distancia.— el agente agregó con firmeza mientras volteó sin moverse de su lugar.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella.— dijo despreocupada y con suavidad caminando unos pasos. —Estará a salvo con él. ¿Que daño puede hacerle?— comentó ingenua. —Además, Rex ha demostrado mucho interés en ella.— agregó inocentemente. Ante el comentario el hombre volteo severo. —Seis, es una adolescente.— recalcó tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre pero él seguía en su empeño de que la chica no debía enfocarse en esa acción.

—Mi sobrina es una mujer en crecimiento y en entrenamiento.— informó inexpresivo. —No tiene permiso para enfocarse en esas cosas. Esos pensamientos y razonamientos tontos solo la afectarían física y mentalmente. Debe concentrarse en ser una agente fuerte de Providencia, saber controlar sus nanites y aprender a combatir EVOs. Después de todo ella es como el chico.- informó con indiferencia.

—¿Que daño puede hacerle a la organización si fueran pareja?— la bella doctora comentó con suavidad mientras el agente caminaba con misticismos de ninja hacia las escaleras. —Seis entiéndelo, son solo adolescentes ¿Que tiene de malo si se atraen?— cuestionó transmitiéndole un cierto amor que Seis jamás recibió.

—Dije que son EVOs. No que fueran novios.— reiteró desamorado observando a Holiday por sobre su hombre derecho, continuando su camino.

Holiday suspiró cansada de hacer reaccionar a Seis en cuanto a los dos jóvenes. Queriendo abrirle los ojos de que Rex pasaba demasiado tiempo con la chica y viceversa... todo resultaba pésimo. No se explicaba como una chica tan dulce podría ser sobrina de una persona sin alma. La doctora se hacía la idea de que Rex y Laumy harían una pareja hermosa y perfecta. Que eran el uno para el otro. Los apoyaba rotundamente y su hipótesis... no dejaría ese empeño de verlos felices.

Seis recorrió cada pasillo sin obtener resultado alguno a la búsqueda de la chica. La caminata por cada rincón venieron a su mente las palabras de la doctora haciéndolo empeñarse más en alejarla de esos cursis sentimientos. ¿Qué demonios era eso de enamorarse y mantener un romance a escondidas? A espaldas de él. Con el muchacho más irreverente del mundo.

A su encontrar... hablaría seriamente con la joven.

—¡Laumy!— gritó Seis provocando que su voz retumbe por los fríos pasillos.

El mismo se escuchó hasta el gimnasio. Poniendo en estado nervioso a la bella chica con Rex inmutable a la voz de su socio.

—Rex en serio tengo que irme.— la chica dijo pronunció con voz temblorosa levantándose y guardando el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta roja del joven. —Lo lamento...— se excusó cuando Rex la tomó sorpresivamente del brazo obligándola a que se vuelva a sentar junto a él.

—Espera...— pronunció suavemente observándola con detenimiento. —Aún tienes tiempo, hay algo más.— concluyó en un susurro haciéndola sentir incomoda por su profundo mirar café.

—Okey.— la joven susurró resignada tomando su lugar, sorprendiéndose al verlo sacar una guitarra. —¿De donde sacaste...?— suspendió sus palabras mirándolo atónita.

—Sssh…— el moreno chistó notoriamente gracioso. —Se la robé a Noah.— comunicó en un susurro comenzando a tocar mientras era observado por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Canción: Eres**_

_**Artista: Café Tacuba**_

Si bien Rex sufre de amnesia, al parecer el querer dominar el idioma universal del amor era…parecía todo un profesional en el tema aun desconociendo el arte de la música. Tocaba la guitarra a la perfección y Laumy lo miraba con suma atención y extrañez al mismo tiempo. ¿Era verdad o estaba soñando?¿Podía ser cierto?. Despertó de ese trance inconscientemente hipnotico cuando lo escuchó acariciar la canción.

_**Eres…**_

_**Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres…**_

_**Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres…**_

_**Tan solo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes…**_

_**Eres…**_

_**Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres…**_

_**Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes…**_

_**Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy…**_

_**Que más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón…**_

_**Pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...**_

_**Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres…**_

Era verdad. Laumy se impresionó al escucharlo cantar de esa forma única, tal vez Rex tenga una voz irónica y graciosa pero cuando pronunció esas primeras silabas, brotaba la dulzura. Como cambiaba radicalmente. Ella sonrió sin razón o quizás si la había pero aún…no sabía bien lo sintió en ese momento. Siguió cada palabra que él le dedicaba hasta que le de un punto inicial para que le crea por completo. Procesaba cada frase detenidamente sin dejar escapar una sola.

_**Eres…**_

_**Él tiempo que comparto eso eres…**_

_**Lo que la gente prometió cuando se quiere…**_

_**Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe…**_

_**Soy…**_

_**El que quererte quiere como novia soy…**_

_**El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día, día…**_

_**El que por ti daría la vida ese soy…**_

_**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final…**_

_**No te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...**_

_**Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...**_

Y en ella, ese hincapié fue lo que detonó en su mente.

_**Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...**_

_**Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso…**_

_**Eres...**_

Terminó de cantar y Laumy había quedado maravillada. Jamás lo había escuchado cantar ni tocar de esa forma tan perfecta, dulce y sincera. Ella solo sonrió y lo miró con dulzura e inocencia...¡que declaración!

Rex bajó levemente la vista posando la misma en los labios de la bella chica acercándose lentamente mientras ella copiaba su acción. Cerrando los ojos al unísono a punto de consumar un beso... un beso que fue interrumpido por la voz de Seis. Separándose a velocidad de la luz.

—Laumy.— el agente la llamó posicionado en la puerta. —Te he estado buscado. Debes seguir entrenando.— concluyó frío.

—Sí, ya voy.— contestó sumisa a penas atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y tú, histérico.— Seis lo llamó mientras el moreno lo miraba con una leve sonrisa altanera. —César te necesita en su laboratorio.— mencionó acomodando sus gafas.

—Sí…César puede esperar.— pronunció despreocupado. —Y lo siento, socio.— dijo Rex excusándose. —Fue mi culpa retrasar a tu...hermosa sobrina.— concluyó con serenidad mientras el agente Seis se acercaba sin notar la inapropiada mirada de Rex hacia la joven y a la misma que se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Ahorra tus energías al hablar cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte al enemigo.— informó al mismo tiempo que ella se posaba enfrente.

—Descuida.— la joven pronunció dándole una amable sonrisa volteando lentamente mirando al moreno joven. —Adiós.— se despidió con suavidad sacando el papel con lentitud mientras Rex le daba una mirada coqueta y cómplice con una usual sonrisa sexy de lado. —Gracias.— susurró sonriendo.

—Luego discutimos esto.— demandó Seis fríamente mirando a la joven que asintió y caminó unos pasos hasta la salida, el agente se dispuso a caminar detrás de ella siguiendo su paso sumiso.

Satisfecho. Sonrió victorioso y lleno de emoción. ...Caminando lenta y graciosamente hasta la otra salida del gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota de Autora:** _A todos aquellos que leen este fic, les pido de corazón que dejen reviews si les gusta. Me gustaria saber que a alguien le gusta mi novela y me haga saber que no la estoy publicando en vano. Gracias.


	11. Espiando al Enemigo

**Capítulo 11: Espiando al Enemigo**

Cuando casi todo Providencia dormía, César estuvo reunido en su habitación a oscuras junto con algunos cadetes Jr., contando historias de terror.

—Y lo único que quedo fue... una mancha muy sangrienta.— una cadete castaña concluyó tenebrosamente iluminando su cara con una linterna asustando a César que estuvo aferrado a su almohada mostrando una cara tragicómica.

—Que aburrido.— opinó un cadete de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, aparentemente de unos 10 años.

—Eso no me asusta.— otra cadete pelinegra se expresó acomodando su pijama improvisado.

—Si...— César pronunció indeciso. —Eso no asusta a nadie.— continuó observando a todos lados con nerviosismo. —Bueno chicos ya, váyanse a dormir. Enciendan las luces.— concluyó con terror.

—Pero dijiste a dormir.— replicó uno de los chicos.

—Sí ya sé lo que dije.— César dejo por entendido metiéndose en la cama mientras uno de ellos encendía la luz, César se acostó y la pequeña cadete pelinegra sacó un palito de madera partiendo el mismo. —¿Que fue eso?— el mayor de los Salazar gritó exaltado encontrándose con la risa de los pequeños, respiró profundo y aliviado mientras se refregó los ojos en señal de cansancio.

—¿César?— preguntó dulcemente una pequeña cadete con curiosidad captando la atención del Salazar mayor. —¿Crees que vamos a ganar?— indago con ternura y serenidad.

—Sí, dinos César.— insistió otro pequeño cuando los cinco restantes se amontonaban expectantes en la puerta de la habitación del muchacho.

—Claro que vamos a ganar.— dijo seguro sentándose en la cama. —Providencia es fuerte.— mencionó con una sonrisa perseverante.

—¿Pero y ellos no lo son?— preguntó la misma pequeña con inocencia sacando de foco a César. Incorporando la duda automáticamente en el joven.

—Creo que eso nunca lo pensé.— César comentó entre neutral y preocupado viendo como los pequeños se miraban entre sí un poco tristes. —Descansen.— demandó no muy seguro recostándose en la cama con calma y cerrando por unos segundos los ojos... abrió los mismos con una sonrisa, aparentemente una idea invadió a su mente. —Esperen chicos.— los llamo lo menos fuerte posible y lo máximo para que los pequeños lo escuchen. —Síganme.— espetó saliendo de la habitación adquiriendo un silencio máximo mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguido por los cadetes.

César y los pequeos llegaron al hangar escondiéndose entre los jets. Los cabellos puntiagudos de César asomo por uno de ellos. Cauteloso, tomó el jet más grande posible para transportar a todos al mismo tiempo. Obviamente César tenía un plan, espiar al enemigo y reportar avances a Providencia para reforzarse mucho más. Tomar precauciones.

Luego de varios minutos aterrizaron en el paraíso EVO. Lo más lejos posible del castillo y no ser captados por Van Kleiss y sus socios.

-Okey, no hagan ruido.- César ordenó susurrando para todos. —Estamos en una misión secreta.— informó mascullando cautelosamente. —Ahora síganme.— ordenó caminando unos pasos asomando la cabeza minuciosamente sobre una roca. Él y los pequeños miraron hacia la derecha e izquierda al mismo tiempo previniendo cualquier peligro. —Muy bien, ahora corran, corran.— el joven salió corriendo y tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo. —¡Au! ¡Au! Mejor no corran, no corran, no corran.— el chico de cabellos negros pareció reponerse rápido después de la caída sin embargo se acercó a otra roca dando saltitos en una pierna. —Okey, no hay moros en la costa.— comunicó cauteloso dando paso con su mano a los pequeños para que avancen. —Vamos, vayan adelante chicos, uno a uno, hagan una fila. Caminen, con cuidado, caminen.— ordenó siguiendo a los chicos.

Lograron introducirse en el castillo sin ser vistos. Caminando los largos y penosos pasillos llenos de raíces secas, paredes resquebrajadas y pedazos de suelos fuera de su lugar. Accedieron a un pasadizo que poseía una alta ventana dando vista al centro del mismo. Un fulgor los llamó desde ese gran hueco. Se escabulleron entre rocas y montañas de tierra siendo expectadores del espectáculo. Invitados de primera fila en ese balcón.

La joven de cabellos infernales mantuvo la manzana suspendida en el aire a una distancia considerable del suelo y ella misma. Su trabajo de la prueba para mantenerse en el lado oscuro estaba dando frutos. Erinus de alguna manera llamaba a la discordia durante el proceso de potenciar el poder hacia su preciada fruta dorada otorgando más poder en Van Kleiss y hacerlo invencible.

Los espías no podían creer lo que observaban. Los mutantes se reforzaban gracias a Erinus y su atesorada fruta. Con eso queda comprobado que la semilla del odio, la emperatriz de la maldad y la dama del desastre, Erinus y su manzana son la nueva fuente de poder de Van Kleiss.

—Corran, corran…— César susurró alarmantemente alejándose lentamente del lugar para huir retomando la ruta con cautela.

Erinus terminó su trabajo y la manzana en el aire cayó lentamente en medio de sus manos mientras observó a Van Kleiss sobre uno de sus hombros esperando su aprobación en una postura bastante arrogante.

—¿Y bien?— la joven cuestionó sobradoramente mientras volteó con lentitud.

—Bien.— Van Kleiss espetó aparentemente conforme desde su trono rocoso ante la sonrisa misteriosa de la joven. —Tal vez genial.— continuó caminando lentamente mientras la joven embozaba una sonrisa más amplia. —Pero en una guerra no se admite un _"Tal vez"_.— concluyó disconforme.

—Amo.— Biolobo acotó con su obsecuente tono de voz. —Podría decirle a Erinus que acelere el paso de potenciar la manzana al máximo. Nos estamos retrasando.— el lobo mecánico informó metiendo presión en la joven.

—Pues tal vez si dejaras de atosigarme no tendríamos ese problema.— la joven se quejó con fastidio mientras su nuevo amo se acercó minuciosamente con las manos detrás de su espalda caminando de una forma exquisitamente aterradora.

—Quiero ver que tan buena eres, niña.— Van Kleiss desafió a la joven con cierta insatisfacción.

—Ya lo he demostrado todo este tiempo. ¿Que más quiere que haga?— la peligrosa y pelirroja joven cuestionó cansada, perdiendo los estribos con capricho.

—¡Si he de explotarte sin descanso para que consigas el máximo poder en mí, lo hare Erinus!— el hombre gritó ambiciosamente amenazante y exigente provocando que el mismo alarido retumbe en todo el castillo. —¡A trabajar desde el principio!.— ordenó volteando y retomando su lugar en su trono de piedra. —¡Rápido, esta guerra debe ser perfecta!— acotó autoritario disfrutando cada palabra mencionada con lentitud. —Providencia está perdida.— masculló con ilusión para sí mismo.


	12. Regaños Primera Parte

**Capítulo 12: Regaños (Primera Parte)**

Otras semanas pasaron por el calendario de Providencia. La batalla final se esta acercando. Muchos ansiosos, otros nerviosos y la mitad entre medio de las dos sensaciones. Pero lo que si se sentía... era la seguridad.

La segunda posesión de Providencia entrenaba tranquilamente. Tenía todo el cuarto para ella sola y sin interrupción alguna pero algo la hizo detener cuando metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su falda. El papel que Rex le había dado. Abrió el ídem y lo leyó por decimo novena vez en el tiempo que el muchacho le obsequió ese lindo pedazo de hoja, dando pequeñas risas cada vez que releía las líneas, reía como una boba hermosamente enamorada de aquel revoltoso y encantador joven.

Los momentos a solas terminaron cuando la portentosa voz de Seis hizo en un eco en el interior de la gran habitación, llamando a la joven.

—Laumy.— el recto hombre la llamó neutralmente haciendo respingar levemente a la muchacha.

—¿Sí?— la chica vaciló torpemente mientras volteó y escondió el papel detrás de ella estrechando el papel con su palma, dándole una sonrisa al magro hombre.

—¿Qué hacías?— el agente cuestionó fríamente avanzando unos pasos.

—Entrenaba.— la joven segunda arma contestó espontáneamente, lo suficiente para que Seis no sospechara nada.

—Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo aquí.— el agente Seis recalcó con imparcialidad.

—Bueno, sabes que siempre soy así... eso de que a veces me gusta estar sola para entrenar mejor. Aprovechar la oportunidad…— la chica mencionó neutral haciendo una pausa mostrando sonrisas espontaneas al mismo tiempo que el agente levantó una ceja insistentemente. —Perfeccionarme.— concluyó con una sonrisa cuando el agente no pudo evitar mirar el brazo oculto a través de sus gafas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?— el parco hombre preguntó inmutable.

—Nada.— la castaña dijo mintiendo perfectamente.

—¿Que ocultas?— Seis indagó nuevamente con seriedad, casi desconfiando.

—¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo?— Laumy comentó con retórica inocencia y raciocinio.

—Estás actuando de manera extraña últimamente. Ocultas algo que no quieres que sepa.— insinuó neutral.

—¿Que dices?— la chica pronunció con espontanea incredulidad, gesticulando una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Que es ese papel?— el agente Seis cuestionó casi en un tono peligroso viendo como una punta de papel sobresalió de ella.

—Solo es un reporte de mi estado. Eso es todo.— la joven comunicó maquillando con tranquilidad su primaria voz de nerviosismo.

—Déjame verlo.— Seis demandó con posesividad.

—Aun no termino de suspirarlo...— la joven suspendiendo su hablar al meter la pata.

—¿Suspirarlo?— indagó el agente lentamente.

—No quise decir… Aun no termino de leerlo.— la castaña concluyó tropezando con las palabras, incitando a que Seis desconfié más sobre su actitud misteriosa y bastante extraña.

—Dame ese papel.— el agente ordenó con más desconfianza y tono amenazante.

—¿No te dije que no termine de leerlo?— la joven replicó caminando en reversa contestándole de forma caprichosa.

—No me importa lo que usted diga señorita. Estás aquí para seguir órdenes y las cumplirás. ¡Quiero ver ese papel!— el alto y severo agente objetó acercándose a ella sin importarle si la chica tenía miedo a su presencia.

—¿Ahora que eres policía?— la castaña cuestionó con presión cada vez que se alejaba de aquel protector que la obligaba a que su sangre se helará por momentos, sus pasos se alejaron más, cuidando ese pedazo de papel.

—¡Quiero ese papel!— el hombre gritó con autoridad invadiendo el espacio personal de su sobrina.

—¿Por qué habría de dártelo?— la chica interrogó con desafió.

—Porque soy tu superior, jovencita. Ahora dámelo.— pidió el hombre asustando a la chica.

—¡No!— Laumy se opusó sin pensar elevando la voz metiendo la pata nuevamente.

Seis no era un hombre pacifico ni mucho menos amigable cuando entraba en estado ebullición. La joven logró colmarle la paciencia reaccionando con impulsividad ante su actitud caprichosa y posesiva con ese trozo de hoja. Con movimientos rápidos de ninja alcanzó a sacarle la hoja de papel de su mano sin lastimarla. No era su intención. Solo quería averiguar por qué tanto misterio en ella.

Enfrentada ante su anatomía imponente. Se sintió indefensa como un pichoncito de ave acorralada por un feroz felino.

Seis leyó cada línea con detenimiento. Incorporando el nerviosismo en la joven agente. La sensación de nauseas torturaron su ser.

Le dio gracias a Dios cuando Seis terminó de leer la misma, se sintió aliviada, pero no del todo. Lo peor se avecinaba.

—¿No ocultabas nada?— el hombre cuestionó fríamente.

—Puedo explicarlo...— la chica acotó tratando de parecer tranquila pero fue inútil. Seis la interrumpió, produciéndole un miedo mortal cuando el exigente hombre enfurecía.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quien te lo dio?— indago molesto, inmutable ante semblante nervioso y temeroso de su sobrina. —¿Que es esto?— cuestionó mostrándole el papel.

—Puedo...— la agente pronunció atemorizada, un vacío en su estomago la obligó a callar.

—¿Por eso pasabas casi todo el tiempo aquí, verdad? ¡Por él!— Seis replicó significativamente molesto.

—¿Qué?— la chica susurró atónita, frunciendo el ceño ante el carácter tan posesivo y celoso de Seis.

—Por Rex.— el hombre concluyó concretamente.

—¿Que estás diciendo?— Laumy preguntó desentendida tratando de mantener la mentira pero su juego se desvaneció hace mucho y ya no podía disimular más enfrente de Seis.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. No te hagas la tonta ni tampoco la desentendida conmigo. No funciona, jovencita.— el agente concluyó con su usual tono, ese que incomodaría al ser más inhumano del mundo. No había respuesta por parte de ella. Lo miraba... asustada. —¿Te estás viendo a escondidas con Rex?— indagó poniendo más presión en el cuerpo de la delicada criatura.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?— la chica atacó torciendo el tema.

—Tiene mucho que ver.— el agente acotó mientras leyó unas líneas. —¿Que te quiso decir con esto de _"Amo cuando pronuncias mi nombre"_?— mencionó recordándole un escrito de los reglones. —¿Te confeso su amor hacia a ti? Porque lo que vi el otro día me bastó para pensar lo que creo.— recalcó molesto.

—¿Que es lo que te bastó?— la joven caucásica preguntó desafiante.

—Se estaban por besar.— el agente mencionó con desamor.

—¿Tiene algún pecado estar por besar a alguien cuando dos personas se gustan?— Laumy indagó inocentemente.

—Pero con él no.— el hombre de impecable traje reprochó. —¿Laumy, no lo entiendes? Tú no viniste aquí para enamorarte, viniste aquí... porque tú eres una EVO, un arma y las armas no pueden amarse.— sentenció sin corazón mientras ella se contuvo para no llorar pero esas palabras vacías y llenas de frialdad... lo estaban logrando.

—¿Así que es así como me ves?— la castaña preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. —Me ves como un arma en vez de tratarme como una chica de 16 años.— continuó dolida mirando la indiferencia en el rostro de su tío. —Me tratas como un experimento.— agregó sintiendo como su corazón se estrujó de pena. —Como se nota que nunca en tu vida te has enamorado.— pronunció con impotencia.

—Lo hice... pero nunca de algo que deba usar.— comunicó mientras se acercó solemne acoplando su mirar en los dolidos y vidriosos ojos chocolates. —Te prohíbo que te acerques a él.— advirtió desafiante. —Aléjate de Rex ¿Has escuchado?— concluyó con la iracunda mirada de ella clavada en su ser, Seis se inmutó ante la acción inmadura de la joven y rompió el papel en mil pedazos concluyendo con su lenta partida.

Los fragmentos cayeron livianamente sobre el suelo dispersándose en sus pies. Ella solo observó los pedazos con el corazón hecho trizas.

—No puedes hacerme esto.— la joven espetó en contra de la descorazonada acción de su protector cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir inevitablemente.

—Puedo y lo hare.— el agente de traje verde respondió sin corazón.

—¡No eres nadie para prohibirme las cosas de este mundo!— la chica retó despedazada ante el idealismo del agente.

—No voy a discutir contigo, Melanie.— Seis mencionó haciendo enojar más a Laumy. La joven enfurecía cuando pronunciaban su segundo nombre al comportarse tercamente. —Tú no vas a reprocharme por un capricho adolescente ni tampoco me vas a intimidar.— agregó sintiendo en su espalda el frío mirar de la joven. No se detuvo ni siquiera para mirarla.

—Creí que estaría más segura contigo.— la chica mencionó dolida cuando Seis detuvo repentinamente su caminar. —Creí que me cuidarías de cosas peligrosas, como el fuego, los derrumbes y demás momentos angustiosos.— agregó con más dolencia en su hablar. —Que me alejarías de todo mal... de lo oscuro y de lo cruel.— añadió tratando de normalizar su respiración por la presión en su pecho. —Pero lo único oscuro y cruel... eres tú. Me cuidas y me alejas de cosas que ni siquiera sabes que son ni que significan.— continuó mientras su garganta se cerró continuamente con cada catarsis. —Sabes… Te quiero. Pero a veces te odio.— concluyó destrozada y desilusionada de la persona por la cual había puesto toda su admiración y ahora solo actuaba como el mercenario que era tiempo atrás.

—No me hagas mencionar como fue cuando te encontré sola y desamparada.— le recordó fríamente el hombre de verde atuendo.

—¡ME HUBIERAS DEJADO! ¡AL FIN Y AL CABO... ESTARÍA MÁS SEGURA SI ME HUBIERA CRIADO SOLA!— la joven gritó sin consuelo, cerca de la furia.

—Buenas noches, agente Parker.— el agente Seis se despidió expulsando toda la frialdad de su ser saliendo de la habitación ignorando completamente a la joven que lloraba derrotada.

—¡SOY TU SOBRINA!— la chica levantó la voz con impotencia en la pequeña habitación. —¡NO UNA MAQUINA!— replicó con claridad lo más fuerte que pudo para que la escuchase aunque su tío ni si quiera se inmuto en contestarle. No tenía por qué rebajarse a la altura de una adolescente. Aunque fuera su sobrina.

Laumy volvió a mirar los trozos imposibles de reunir con el simple hecho de reconstruirlos con cintas aislantes transparentes. Se arrodilló lentamente agarrando un pedazo largo que decía _"Amo cuando pronuncias mi nombre"_. Lagrimas, lagrimas y más lagrimas empaparon su devastado rostro de porcelana. Una tras otra cayeron como gotas de lluvia sin cesar. No quiso desgarrarse en llanto pero la actitud tan parca de Seis hartaron y las sales que brotaron de sus chocolates y hermosos ojos lo demostraron con cada sal derramada.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos algo en su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar repentinamente. Haciendo que su respiración se acelerará sin control, sus nudillos se apretaran con fuerza volviendose blancos de tanta presión y su llanto cesara como por arte de magia. Se levantó con un misticismo que dio pánico y una mirada amenazante, llena de furia. El que la viera ahora se le helaría la sangre.

Unas líneas rojas de neón en partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a hacerse visibles en ella. Laumy empezó a encorvarse levemente ocultando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos consumando un fuerte grito sónico lleno de histeria acompañado de una fuerte onda expansiva que provocó el quiebre de las inmaculadas baldosas, transformando todo a su alrededor en grisáceos y rojizos rincones junto con ella. Se podía observar en la joven un aspecto póstumo con las mitades de sus brazos envueltos en sangre y ojos inyectados con el mismo líquido vital goteando lagrimas casi oscuras en sus mejillas. La apariencia con pequeñas franjas finas descendientes de sangre en las comisuras de su boca y manchas hemáticas en algunos sectores de su ropa concluyeron su aspecto.

Volvió en sí después de unos largos minutos. Dejándola aturdida y ausente en el sitio que regresó a sus colores predominantes.

—¿Qué me paso?— la joven EVO se preguntó aterrada y llena de incertidumbre, su cuerpo temblaba con consideración. Estaba asustada de si misma. Observó su mano derecha por unos segundos, respirando alebrestada esperando que eso haya sido solo su subconsciente y cuando apretó su puño donde sus nanites se visualizaron, aun en un rojo furioso, entró en una crisis de nervios. —¡HOLIDAY!— gritó con sustó cuando sus piernas se pusieron en marcha.


	13. Regaños (Segunda Parte)

**Capitulo 13: Regaños (Segunda Parte)**

No sentió remordimiento en actuar de esa forma con ella. Él no era de esos hombres pacifistas ni precisamente un cachorrito mimoso cuando le ocultaban secretos. Sobre todo si ese alguien era la que debía cuidar como un tesoro y si era necesario ponerle límites para que aprendiera a respetarlo, lo haría.

Laumy es huérfana al igual que Rex y lo único que ella tiene es a Seis como recurso de crecimiento. La chica no es mala pero no soporta mucho que la atosiguen, que la priven de cosas comunes de generaciones actuales y la lastimen de una forma cruel. Pero si no aprendía por las buenas aprendería a obedecerlo por las malas. El castigo de no acercarse al muchacho era la prohibición más dolorosa ahora que Rex le ha declarado que la ama, junto con esa lista que era su corazón y sus más intimas ocurrencias volcados en un papel.

Y eso precisamente se lo dejaría en claro también al chico.

—Parece que has hecho una amiga.— el agente mencionó fría y sarcásticamente recargado en el marco de la habitación de Rex observando al mismo que se encontró acostado y jugando con su pelota roja.

—Con Laumy solo tengo la confianza suficiente, Seis.— Rex se aludió mirando a Seis, concentrado mentalmente en el vaivén de su juguete que aterrizó simultáneamente en su mano.

—¿Por qué te aludes?— Seis indagó curiosamente cruzando el umbral.

—Porque sabía que algún día saldrías con algo así.— el chico respondió con liviandad. —¿Tienes algo más que reprocharme?— indago con altanería.

—Le dedicaste una canción y le escribiste una carta.— Seis reprochó con usual tono acercándose al chico.

—Seis, aunque seas mi jefe, a ti no te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer.— dijo el muchacho cuando arrojó brutalmente su pelota a un rincón y se levantó para acercándose al agente. —Si me meto en problemas es mi problema no tuyo. Además… ¿Por qué la apartas y la cuidas tanto de mí? No soy un libidinoso.— concluyó haciéndole frente.

—Por más que te pese ustedes no pueden estar juntos.— el hombre acotó empeñado en su idea guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ay…no sabes ni lo que dices.— Rex pronunció un tanto molesto dando media vuelta y caminando unos pasos sin rumbo alguno dentro de su cuarto.

—Ella no es para ti.— el magro hombre se expresó con tono de advertencia ante el chico.

—¿Tú qué sabes, Seis?— el joven cuestionó mirándolo. —¿Acaso tú conoces lo que le gusta o no?— concluyó con la espontaneidad de su voz.

—Soy su mentor.— el mayor mencionó con frialdad aclarándole la frase al muchacho, el cual, lo miró inexpresivo. —¿Tú la conoces?— agregó elevando una ceja con insistencia.

—Solo con verla me doy cuenta de que ella es diferente a las otras muchachas.— el joven informó con suma seguridad.

—Dijiste lo mismo con Circe y te equivocaste.— Seis comentó sin restricciones.

—Ella nunca significo nada en mi vida.— Rex mencionó con resentimiento obligando a su cerebro a bloquear esa traidora escena.

—¿Te has besado con ella o me equivoco?— el agente mencionó recordándole aquel momento.

—Fue un error que cometí, hasta ahí, Seis.— Rex confesó sin rodeos. —Y esta vez no pasara.— concluyó perseverante.

—¿Acaso tú tampoco entiendes que no estás aquí para formar una relación? Sino para cumplir un propósito.— el agente Seis comunicó con tono explicativo y frío a la vez.

—Ya estoy harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo.— el joven arma mencionó cansado, su forma de expresarse sorprendió a Seis. —De que soy un arma, de que las armas no son amigas y que solo pueden usarse…— comentó molesto. —Cambia el cd, Seis.— pidió con piedad.— No quiero escucharte más.— concluyó enfadado.

—Hazme caso y aléjate de ella sino quieres ser castigado y limpiar el almacén hasta que te sangren las manos.— el hombre de oscuras gafas advirtió con gélida voz.

—Haz lo que quieras.— el joven lo desafió restándole importancia mientras acomodó su cama.

—¿Cuando vas a comportarte como un muchacho de 17 años?— el agente indagó con porte gélido.

—¿Cuando vas a tratarme como un joven normal?— Rex pidió con la paciencia colmada azotando su almohada en la cama. —Aunque los dos seamos EVOs también tenemos sentimientos.— mencionó con hartazgo.

—Su normal es diferente al de los otros.— el agente Seis refutó y recalcó impiadoso.

—Es obvio que en Providencia se preocupan tanto en como peleo y en como controlo mis nanites… que se olvidan de que no puedo ni controlar mis propias hormonas.— el joven arma comentó sin pena ni gloria. —Los EVOs como ella y como yo... también sentimos como los humanos 100% normales de este planeta.— acotó el joven aun enfadado.

—Es mi última advertencia, Rex ¿Te alejaras de ella sí o no?— el alto hombre reiteró amenazante.

—¿Por qué la quieres proteger tanto de mí?— el joven indagó desesperado.

—Porque no quiero que la lastimen con promesas falsas.— Seis confesó predecible, pensando en que Rex pueda jugar con los sentimientos de la chica y herirla de la peor manera. Que ciego y equivocado esta, aun no se da cuenta de cuanto la ama ese joven de sedosos cabellos.

—¿No me crees lo suficiente para ella?— el joven desafió con la mirada al serio hombre. El cual no supo realmente que decir. No se sabe como pero Rex logró descifrar un rastro de preocupación en las sombras del rostro del frío hombre. —Aaaah…que obvio eres Seis.— pronunció con una sonrisa de ingenio sabiendo la respuesta. —¿Sabes por qué no quieres que esté conmigo? Porque no quieres admitir que tu sobrina está creciendo y se aleje de ti, ¿No es cierto?— mencionó manteniendo esa genuina sonrisa sorprendiendo al hombre. —Ya no es una niña, Seis. Ni yo tampoco.— Rex concluyó desapareciendo esa expresión de regocijo acoplando más la molestia, el muchacho le dejó en claro sus palabras abriéndole los ojos al gélido agente que miró inexpresivo al joven arma.

—¿Por qué la pretendes tanto?— el recio agente indagó con curiosidad.

—¡PORQUE LA AMO, SEIS!— Rex explotó al no poder aguantar tanta presión, dejando al agente interiormente impresionado ante esa declaración de su parte. —¡¿QUE PARTE DE AMOR TE PERDISTE Y CUAL ES LA QUE NO TE DEJA ENTERDERLO?!— el joven agregó una alterada pregunta que casi lo hizo perder los estribos en su totalidad.

Sin una palabra de Seis...Rex trató de calmarse. Respirando agitado y regulando su aire lentamente. El cortante silencio objetivo se apoderó de ese momento en la escena por unos segundos. Hasta que Seis decidió romperlo con sus comentarios poco agradables y desconfiados.

—Hasta que no se lo demuestres verdaderamente y lo compruebe con mis propios ojos de que en verdad la amas, no te creeré.— el agente retó con la mirada al joven arma de Providencia, concluyó su hablar caminando a la puerta.

—A veces me pregunto si esa piedra que tienes latiendo es un corazón.— dijo apáticamente el joven moreno mirando al agente que antes de abandonar la habitación elevó una ceja en señal de inmutabilidad. Manteniendo su semblante serio y gélido intacto. Rex solo se dignó a observarlo con molestia sentado en su cama hundiéndose poco a poco en sus pensamientos. Su único pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laumy estaba acostada en su cama aferrando su cuerpo a su almohada. Había llegado del laboratorio donde se hizo un escaneo comentándole a Holiday sobre un posible nuevo estado psíquico. Espero que le dijera que sí, que es normal… _"¿Normal? ¿__Que normalidad puede ser entrar en un deplorable estado? Y esperen, soy una EVO, no hay nada normal en mi.", s_e preguntó y respondió ella misma. Y no, esa no fue una respuesta lógica por parte de la doctora, lo único que Holiday le dijo fue que descubrió el Modo Híper Histeria en su ser como un certero desencadenante de total furia y probable ataque devastador. La doctora le explicó que sus nanites se activaron de esa manera por perturbaciones y morbilidad, provocaron una locura artificial. Por lo cual, ocasiona que ella se enfurezca, se altere y sufra de presiones o prohibiciones por mucho tiempo, expulsando esa catarsis en rabia pura.

En conclusión…sus nanites conectados a sus emociones se fusionan y dan nacimiento a un más que peligroso ataque.

Estuvo largos minutos mirando a la fría pared. Estiró la mano y tocó la misma sintiendo como su habitación se convirtió en una celda, separada del que ahora era su enamorado. Deseó poder tocarlo, esa pared se transformó en una barrera impenetrable. Una que quiso romper…y estar con él sin importarle lo que dijera Seis. Seguir su corazón como siempre el mismo lo dicta, ese caprichoso corazón que hace oídos sordos cuando estas enamorado y no escucha a nadie más. Extrañándolo... de una manera inconmensurable. Derramó lagrimas mientras cerró lentamente los ojos para poder dormir.

Y en su habitación, nuestro héroe copió su acción... acarició la fría pared una y otra vez con melancolía.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran pero cuando Rex reaccionó sus ojos estaban hechos un mar. Le ardieron de tanto contener a las que lavan el dolor por completo_. _Se asustó al contactar un dedo en una de sus húmedas mejillas, ¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera se acordó de cuando fue la última vez que lloró por algo o por alguien. Esos primarios sentimientos de atracción se fueron fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo y ahora ya no hay medicina que lo cure ni maquina que revierta su efecto. Esta loco de amor por esa chica que consiguió llegarle en lo más profundo del alma y ocupar completamente su corazón. _"__Esto no es nada chido__"_, pensó Rex cuando un dolencia punzante golpeó su corazón y su pecho. ¿Que tan necio puede ser ese hombre para prohibirle verse con su novia?¿Que tan vacío puede ser ese hombre para negarle la posibilidad de estar con la que realmente le robo su corazón? Preguntas que vagaron en su mente sin obtener respuestas alguna.

Poco a poco el subjetivo silencio de su habitación... lo acunó junto con los pasos de los soldados que retumbaron en las frías y metálicas paredes del pasillo. Durmiéndose a tumbos entre hipidos impotentes a causa de contener más lagrimas…pero… las mismas salieron sin permiso y el sueño ganó terreno junto con finas cataratas silenciosas…llenas de amor que recorrieron por sus morenas mejillas.

Ahora que Seis les ha prohibido verse va ser difícil... conciliar acercamientos. A menos que ocurra un milagro.


	14. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 14: Reconciliación**

La playa estaba desierta. Se escuchaba el ruido de las olas golpear contra las rocas y la brisa suave jugar entre las hojas de los árboles. Solo una persona habitaba en ella, Laumy, quien había escapado de Providencia y poner un poco de atención a ese hermoso paraíso de aguas cristalinas. Al menos algo de pureza pudo invadir su sensible corazón.

La chica pareció no pestañar abrazada a sus piernas y hundida en sus pensamientos muy sumisa. Su estado ausente era provocado por el trance de aquel pequeño y fresco oasis.

A lo lejos…Una silueta morena caminaba por la dorada arena era Rex que buscaba conversar con ella gracias a que Bobo le dijo dónde estaba. Corrió hasta la chica cuando logró localizarla, corrió...para llegar más rápido en su objetivo.

Ella en cambio no movió un músculo. Su mirada estaba ida, perdida, su respirar se mezclaba con la melodía del viento acompasando los largos suspiros sonoros con el agua que acariciaba las rocas. Fue sacada de su inmutabilidad por la voz de Rex.

—Hola Laumy.— saludó el mismo cuando llego y viendo que la bella muchacha no lo miró.

—Hola Rex.— pronunció la misma cabizbaja.

—¿Puedo...sentarme?— indagó inocentemente el joven moreno.

—Es un país libre.— contestó apática aún sin posar la mirada en él.

—Tomare eso como un sí.- el joven mencionó sentándose junto a ella. Largos segundos de silencio. Se sintió un poco incomodo por el estado neutral de la joven. Rex observó como la brisa jugaba con los largos cabellos castaños de la joven. Decidió cortar ese silencio. —Ah...— vaciló acercándose apenas. —Me alegro que te haya gustado la canción y la lista sobre mis cosas.— concluyó con agradable ánimo mirándola como si fuera lo único que su vista podía contemplar, había más pero Rex no tenía ojos para nada más que para ella.

—Sobre eso...— la chica mencionó mirándolo y sonriendo por unos segundos. —Rex debo decirte algo.— concluyó con seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

—El otro día...— la muchacha dijo haciendo una pausa. —Seis hizo pedazos el papel que me entregaste porque discutí con él.— continuó con la mirada incrédula de Rex. —No quiere que me junte contigo. Me lo prohibió.— concluyó triste.

—Él también me lo menciono o al menos eso es lo que dio a entender.— comentó el joven latino un poco dudoso. —Y también porque...— vaciló con usual tono torpe.

—Él dice que las armas no pueden estar juntas. Tú y yo... solo servimos para destruir.— pronunció decaída aun con Rex sin mencionar palabra solo la miraba esperando a que continuara con su relato. —No sé cómo hacerle entender que somos diferente.— concluyó.

—No lo hace a propósito.— Rex mencionó a regañadientes y poniéndose un poco en el lugar de Seis, pensando que reaccionaría de igual forma si tuviera desconfianza de alguien a quien tendría que cuidar en un futuro, su posición dejó perpleja a la joven. —Tiene miedo porque estás creciendo, porque cree que te vas a alejar de él.— continuó mientras ella lo miraba con ingenua intriga. —Y porque piensa que te voy a hacer daño.— concluyó el joven latino.

—Todo esto es un caos...— la chica comentó nerviosa y perturbada, tapó su rostro con las manos.

—No, no, no.- Rex pidió tomandole gentilmente las manos y acercándose más para tranquilizarla. —Escucha.— pidió nuevamente mirándola con ternura. —Tú piensas que porque estamos en Providencia... crees que lo nuestro es prohibido. Y no es así... no es así.— concluyó con dulzura.

—¿Como hago para demostrarle que eres un chico bueno y que podemos estar juntos?— la joven indagó con obsecuencia observada fijamente por él.

—No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá.— Rex señaló pensativo. Sin darse cuenta que la prueba para demostrarle a Seis de que la ama ya la habría hecho.

—Claro que sí, eres un muchacho listo. Seguro de algún modo lo con...— la joven hizo una pausa prendiendo un foco de idea. Sonrió repentinamente. —¡Espera! Algo puedo hacer.— opinó risueña. —Voy a tratar de convencerlo yo.— concluyó con un sonido de risa alegre.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?— Rex cuestionó con ingenuidad. —Él ni siquiera quiere que de tu boca salga mi nombre, no quiere que me acerque a ti. Tampoco tocar el tema.— concluyó un poco perturbado.

—Solo déjamelo en mis manos.— la chica acotó segura dispuesta a levantarse y adoptando una postura perseverante. —Sé cómo hacerlo, soy su sobrina. Lo conozco muy bien. Es cuestión de hacer que escuche, me entienda... ya sabes... impresiones.— sugirió superior pero tierna.

—¿Crees que funcioné?— Rex preguntó cauteloso.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Hablarle y convencerlo de que... no eres pernicioso.— la chica pronunció un poco diplomática observada por la ingenua mirada del muchacho con una ceja elevada en señal de confusión. Suspiró levemente. —Que no eres malo, Rex.— concluyó explicativa.

—¿Como sabes que no soy así?— el chico preguntó un poco sensible y esquivando su mirada.

—Rex...— la chica lo llamó en un tono dulce y consolador, volviéndose a sentar. —¿Acaso un chico que no siente atracción por una muchacha... le escribiría una lista de sus cosas?— cuestionó mientras Rex giró su rostro y la miró graciosamente pensativo. —¿Le dedicaría una canción expresándole sus sentimientos?— agregó con sutil afabilidad.

—No...— el joven contestó no muy seguro de su respuesta.

—¿Entonces?— la joven lo inadagó con simpleza.

—Tienes razón.— Rex sonrió enlazando su teoría. —Eres una chica lista.— agregó en un halago, mirándola como Laumy le sonrió modestamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis caminó hasta donde sucedió el pasado entre dicho con su sobrina. Se sorprendió al ver un hueco en medio del suelo y las baldosas gravemente resquebrajadas. "_¿Qué tan caprichosa se pudo haber puesto para reaccionar de esa forma tan violenta?"_ Se preguntó Seis un poco ¿asustado?, sacudió cabeza alejando ese absurdo sentimiento y pensar.

El agente se detuvo unos segundos hundido en recuerdos que vinieron a su mente.

****Flash de Recuerdos****

—_¿Qué tienes ahí?— el parco hombre preguntó inmutable._

—_Nada.— la castaña dijo mintiendo perfectamente._

—_¿Que ocultas?— Seis indagó nuevamente con seriedad, casi desconfiando._

—_¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo?— Laumy comentó con retórica inocencia y raciocinio._

—_Estás actuando de manera extraña últimamente. Ocultas algo que no quieres que sepa.— insinuó neutral._

—_¿Que dices?— la chica pronunció con espontanea incredulidad, gesticulando una mueca de extrañeza._

—_¿Que es ese papel?— el agente Seis cuestionó casi en un tono peligroso viendo como una punta de papel sobresalió de ella._

—_Solo es un reporte de mi estado. Eso es todo.— la joven comunicó maquillando con tranquilidad su primaria voz de nerviosismo._

—_Déjame verlo.— Seis demandó con posesividad._

—_Aun no termino de suspirarlo...— la joven suspendiendo su hablar al meter la pata._

—_¿Suspirarlo?— indagó el agente lentamente._

—_No quise decir… Aun no termino de leerlo.— la castaña concluyó tropezando con las palabras, incitando a que Seis desconfié más sobre su actitud misteriosa y bastante extraña._

—_Dame ese papel.— el agente ordenó con más desconfianza y tono amenazante._

—_¿No te dije que no termine de leerlo?— la joven replicó caminando en reversa contestándole de forma caprichosa._

—_No me importa lo que usted diga señorita. Estás aquí para seguir órdenes y las cumplirás. ¡Quiero ver ese papel!— el alto y severo agente objetó acercándose a ella sin importarle si la chica tenía miedo a su presencia._

—_¿Ahora que eres policía?— la castaña cuestionó con presión cada vez que se alejaba de aquel protector que la obligaba a que su sangre se helará por momentos, sus pasos se alejaron más, cuidando ese pedazo de papel._

—_¡Quiero ese papel!— el hombre gritó con autoridad invadiendo el espacio personal de su sobrina._

—_¿Por qué habría de dártelo?— la chica interrogó con desafió._

—_Porque soy tu superior, jovencita. Ahora dámelo.— pidió el hombre asustando a la chica._

—_¡No!— Laumy se opusó sin pensar elevando la voz metiendo la pata nuevamente._

_Seis no era un hombre pacifico ni mucho menos amigable cuando entraba en estado ebullición. La joven logró colmarle la paciencia reaccionando con impulsividad ante su actitud caprichosa y posesiva con ese trozo de hoja. Con movimientos rápidos de ninja alcanzó a sacarle la hoja de papel de su mano sin lastimarla. No era su intención. Solo quería averiguar por qué tanto misterio en ella._

_Enfrentada ante su anatomía imponente. Se sintió indefensa como un pichoncito de ave acorralada por un feroz felino._

_Seis leyó cada línea con detenimiento. Incorporando el nerviosismo en la joven agente. La sensación de nauseas torturaron su ser._

_Le dio gracias a Dios cuando Seis terminó de leer la misma, se sintió aliviada, pero no del todo. Lo peor se avecinaba._

—_¿No ocultabas nada?— el hombre cuestionó fríamente._

—_Puedo explicarlo...— la chica acotó tratando de parecer tranquila pero fue inútil. Seis la interrumpió, produciéndole un miedo mortal cuando el exigente hombre enfurecía._

—_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quien te lo dio?— indago molesto, inmutable ante semblante nervioso y temeroso de su sobrina. —¿Que es esto?— cuestionó mostrándole el papel._

—_Puedo...— la agente pronunció atemorizada, un vacío en su estomago la obligó a callar._

—_¿Por eso pasabas casi todo el tiempo aquí, verdad? ¡Por él!— Seis replicó significativamente molesto._

—_¿Qué?— la chica susurró atónita, frunciendo el ceño ante el carácter tan posesivo y celoso de Seis._

—_Por Rex.— el hombre concluyó concretamente._

—_¿Que estás diciendo?— Laumy preguntó desentendida tratando de mantener la mentira pero su juego se desvaneció hace mucho y ya no podía disimular más enfrente de Seis._

—_Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. No te hagas la tonta ni tampoco la desentendida conmigo. No funciona, jovencita.— el agente concluyó con su usual tono, ese que incomodaría al ser más inhumano del mundo. No había respuesta por parte de ella. Lo miraba... asustada. —¿Te estás viendo a escondidas con Rex?— indagó poniendo más presión en el cuerpo de la delicada criatura._

—_¿Eso que tiene que ver?— la chica atacó torciendo el tema._

—_Tiene mucho que ver.— el agente acotó mientras leyó unas líneas. —¿Que te quiso decir con esto de "Amo cuando pronuncias mi nombre"?— mencionó recordándole un escrito de los reglones. —¿Te confeso su amor hacia a ti? Porque lo que vi el otro día me bastó para pensar lo que creo.— recalcó molesto._

—_¿Que es lo que te bastó?— la joven caucásica preguntó desafiante._

—_Se estaban por besar.— el agente mencionó con desamor._

—_¿Tiene algún pecado estar por besar a alguien cuando dos personas se gustan?— Laumy indagó inocentemente._

—_Pero con él no.— el hombre de impecable traje reprochó. —¿Laumy, no lo entiendes? Tú no viniste aquí para enamorarte, viniste aquí... porque tú eres una EVO, un arma y las armas no pueden amarse.— sentenció sin corazón mientras ella se contuvo para no llorar pero esas palabras vacías y llenas de frialdad... lo estaban logrando._

—_¿Así que es así como me ves?— la castaña preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. —Me ves como un arma en vez de tratarme como una chica de 16 años.— continuó dolida mirando la indiferencia en el rostro de su tío. —Me tratas como un experimento.— agregó sintiendo como su corazón se estrujó de pena. —Como se nota que nunca en tu vida te has enamorado.— pronunció con impotencia._

—_Lo hice... pero nunca de algo que deba usar.— comunicó mientras se acercó solemne acoplando su mirar en los dolidos y vidriosos ojos chocolates. —Te prohíbo que te acerques a él.— advirtió desafiante. —Aléjate de Rex ¿Has escuchado?— concluyó con la iracunda mirada de ella clavada en su ser, Seis se inmutó ante la acción inmadura de la joven y rompió el papel en mil pedazos concluyendo con su lenta partida._

_Los fragmentos cayeron livianamente sobre el suelo dispersándose en sus pies. Ella solo observó los pedazos con el corazón hecho trizas._

—_No puedes hacerme esto.— la joven espetó en contra de la descorazonada acción de su protector cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir inevitablemente._

—_Puedo y lo hare.— el agente de traje verde respondió sin corazón._

—_¡No eres nadie para prohibirme las cosas de este mundo!— la chica retó despedazada ante el idealismo del agente._

—_No voy a discutir contigo, Melanie.— Seis mencionó haciendo enojar más a Laumy. La joven enfurecía cuando pronunciaban su segundo nombre al comportarse tercamente. —Tú no vas a reprocharme por un capricho adolescente ni tampoco me vas a intimidar.— agregó sintiendo en su espalda el frío mirar de la joven. No se detuvo ni siquiera para mirarla._

—_Creí que estaría más segura contigo.— la chica mencionó dolida cuando Seis detuvo repentinamente su caminar. —Creí que me cuidarías de cosas peligrosas, como el fuego, los derrumbes y demás momentos angustiosos.— agregó con más dolencia en su hablar. —Que me alejarías de todo mal... de lo oscuro y de lo cruel.— añadió tratando de normalizar su respiración por la presión en su pecho. —Pero lo único oscuro y cruel... eres tú. Me cuidas y me alejas de cosas que ni siquiera sabes que son ni que significan.— continuó mientras su garganta se cerró continuamente con cada catarsis. —Sabes… Te quiero. Pero a veces te odio.— concluyó destrozada y desilusionada de la persona por la cual había puesto toda su admiración y ahora solo actuaba como el mercenario que era tiempo atrás._

—_No me hagas mencionar como fue cuando te encontré sola y desamparada.— le recordó fríamente el hombre de verde atuendo._

—_¡ME HUBIERAS DEJADO! ¡AL FIN Y AL CABO... ESTARÍA MÁS SEGURA SI ME HUBIERA CRIADO SOLA!— la joven gritó sin consuelo, cerca de la furia._

—_Buenas noches, agente Parker.— el agente Seis se despidió expulsando toda la frialdad de su ser saliendo de la habitación ignorando completamente a la joven que lloraba derrotada._

—_¡SOY TU SOBRINA!— la chica levantó la voz con impotencia en la pequeña habitación. —¡NO UNA MAQUINA!— replicó con claridad lo más fuerte que pudo para que la escuchase aunque su tío ni si quiera se inmuto en contestarle. No tenía por qué rebajarse a la altura de una adolescente. Aunque fuera su sobrina._

****Fin del Flash****

Laumy llegó de la playa y pasó justo por la habitación de obstáculos, se percató de Seis en el interior y retrocedió lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Seis... es un profesional en los sentidos. Una habilidad que aprendió en sus tiempos como mercenario. Percibió a la joven, oliendo su temor.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Seis la interrogó fríamente, dándole la espalda a la joven agente.

—Fui a la playa.— Laumy contestó sinceramente pero Seis…y la desconfianza en su ser no le permitieron sentir la sinceridad de la chica.

—No mientras.— el hombre pidió volteando lentamente optando su postura estoica.

—No quiero discutir otra vez contigo, por favor.— la joven pidió dolida. —Ya tuve suficiente con lo del otro día...— espetó cuando no pudo continuar ya que Seis habló encima de sus palabras.

—No tengo intención de discutir.— el agente mayor señaló tranquilamente. —Quiero hablar, aclarar cosas y si sé puede en paz.— rogó sin mostrar mucho afecto haciendo dudar a la joven. —Solo busco hablar.— propusó sereno.

Laumy dudo unos segundos más. Su protector se escuchó con intenciones verdaderas de razonar. Quizás si hablarían amenamente... todo tendría un arreglo. Accedió resignada mostrando un semblante flexible.

—Está bien.— aceptó acercándose unos pasos y mientras caminó dejo sus brazos cruzados en señal de estar a la defensiva. —¿De que quieres hablar?— preguntó sin pena ni gloria.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad.— pidió con inusual cautela sacando de foco a la joven agente. —Y sé... sincera.— pidió nuevamente mostrándose lo más gentil posible, casi bajando la guardia.

—De acuerdo.— la chica accedió decidida.

—¿Que sucede entre Rex y tú?— Seis indagó sin rodeos dejando pasmada a la muchacha por la apresurada pregunta. —Dime la verdad.— pidió conciliador.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?— la chica cuestionó bajando los brazos.

—No sería la primera vez.— el magro contraatacó un poco molesto recordando el desliz de la joven hace unos días, haciéndola sentir un poco culpable al instante. —No quiero más mentiras.— espetó con rectitud.

—Él...— la chica musitó haciendo una pausa.

—Solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo.— el hombre pidió sin rodeos.

—¿No sé qué decirte si no sé cómo vas a reaccionar?— la joven admitió cautelosa y concretamente espontanea conociéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—No me voy a enfadar.— el agente dijo reflexivo causando el mirar confuso de la joven. —Seré...breve. Al venir aquí observe los pedazos de papel aun en el suelo. Reflexione y fue estúpido de mi parte pelear por algo que es normal a tu edad.— continuó sorprendiendo a la joven que lo miraba estática. —Los meses pasados Providencia se encontraba muy nerviosa y alterada por la batalla que se aproxima, esa emoción nos influyó y nos dejamos ganar por la ansiedad. Sé que no soy un hombre expresivo pero eres mi sobrina y yo te aprecio mucho. No quiero estar así contigo.— agregó abriendo a penas su corazón provocando una fugaz semi dulce sonrisa en la chica. —Nos esforzamos tanto para que todo esté bien... para que salga a la perfección... que ahora estamos distanciados por la discusión que tuvimos. Yo pretendo estar bien contigo. Ya que eres lo único que tengo y soy lo único que tienes...no quiero perderte…— agregó tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta pero fue interrumpido por ella hablando encima de sus palabras.

—Ya sé a qué quieres llegar.— la joven pronunció adivinando con superioridad. —¿Quieres la verdad?— propuso mirándolo.

—Te escucho.— espetó el serio hombre.

—Okey... escúchame bien.— aquella joven pidió con tranquilidad. —Tú tienes una imagen errónea acerca de Rex. Crees que porque es impulsivo, rebelde y...un poco cabeza dura...— reconoció haciendo una mueca de resignación espontanea y otra mueca de risa inocente, pero se contuvo para no tentarse y poder continuar su forma de ver las cosas. Suspiró. —Quizás...piensas que él podría hacerme daño... y no es así.— reitero lo más sincera posible.

—¿Como sé que no lo estás inventando?— el agente Seis preguntó desconfiado y alzando una ceja.

—Porque soy Laumy.— la chica pronunció obviamente.

—Continua.— Seis demandó estoico.

—Puedo asegurarte que Rex guarda un cincuenta por ciento de humanidad en él.— la joven arma informó con neutralidad, conformando un ademán con sus manos poniendo su teoría bajo control.

—¿Cómo?— el mayor indagó expectante.

—Un chico que de verdad no siente nada por una muchacha... ¿Le cantaría una canción donde abre su corazón por completo? ¿Se tomaría la molestia de hacer una lista con las cosas que nadie sabe sobre él? ¿Qué joven de hoy en día hace eso?— la joven preguntó con franqueza con la inmutable mirada de Seis. —Tío Seis, las apariencias engañan. Te digo la más pura verdad, él es un amor de persona, Rex no es tan irreverente como tú crees.— comunicó con la infinita ternura que la envuelve.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz.— Seis confesó sincerándose y ablandando un poco su serio rostro.

—Soy feliz. Porque te tengo a ti y a Providencia que me cuidan.— informó con ojitos vidriosos mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y acercándose lentamente con cautela para darle un abrazo, pensó que él retrocedería ante el gesto de amor pero el mayor se mantuvo en su lugar. Se aferró a él. —Perdóname, ya sabes porque.— pidió aferrándose mucho más, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su tutor mientras Seis acarició sus largos y esbeltos cabellos con estoica delicadeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar.— Seis menciono gélido, estrechado un poco más por el abrazo de la muchacha. —Con esto que me acabas de mencionar... quieres decir que tú y Rex... ¿Son pareja?— cuestionó difícilmente elevando una ceja dejando su semblante serio intacto con una joven sonriéndole con dulzura adolescente. —Solo prométeme algo.— pidió subjetivo aparentemente aceptando la situación sentimental.

—Lo que sea.— la joven aseguró alejándose un poco sin soltarse.

—Júrame que si te llega hacer daño... me darás los reportes.— Seis comentó sonriendo estoico.

—Te aseguro que él no haría eso. Confía en mí.— prometió la muchacha.

—Okey, muchacha enamorada...— Seis pronunció un poco menos serio, un poco más relajado y con una sonrisa de acero.

—Gracias tío Seis.— la chica agradeció más que feliz acercándose nuevamente para darle un abrazo, acurrucando la cabeza en el pecho del agente.

—¿Confió en ti?— el serio hombre indagó retóricamente.

—Confía en mí.— la chica contestó aun abrazándolo con más fuerza. Laumy sabía que a Seis no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de amor, así que lo hacía con el propósito de diversión. El pasar tanto tiempo con Rex la estaba influenciando.

—Ya, de acuerdo.— Seis comenzó a incomodarse y se sacó a la chica de encima mientras la joven reía estrepitosamente. —Confió en ti y en el chico. Ahora vete.— ordenó sin poner ningún freno a la joven que cruzó la puerta de lo más feliz.


	15. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?**

Como se vio en un principio de esta aventura, Laumy lleva un brazalete plateado en su muñeca derecha. El cual resulta ser una propiedad muy adorada. El por qué ama tanto ese accesorio con hermosos dijes es muy sencillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tarde lluviosa. La bella agente se encontraba en la torre principal de control acompañando al clima en sentimiento.

Sentada en la fría plataforma que daba vista al zoológico de contacto, recargando sus brazos en una barra metálica con sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Su visión estaba nublada. De vez en cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos para limpiar sus lagrimas. Cerrando sus ojos cuando ladeaba el rostro hacia un lado en especifico.

Tan abatida. Tan frágil. Tan triste. Así se encontraba ella en este día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Providencia sabía que la agente Parker cumplía sus 17 años de vida. Pero no era un día de fiesta para ella ni para la base. Y el joven arma de Providencia se preguntaba el por qué.

—¿Chicos, han visto a Laumy?— Rex preguntó interesado y preocupado a la vez ingresando en la cafetería.

—Tendrás suerte si la encuentras.— Seis mencionó entrando después del joven. —Hoy es un día donde se pone susceptible y no es fácil hallarla aunque tengas olfato de can.— agregó observado por el joven moreno con extrañez. —Es el aniversario de la perdida de su familia y su cumpleaños precisamente.— comunicó finalmente cuando Rex quedo estático.

—¿Su familia?— César interrogó con incredulidad. —¿También es huérfana, al igual que Rex y yo?— preguntó interesado.

—Iré a buscarla.— Rex pronunció decidido. —No me importa si me tardo toda la tarde en buscarla.— espetó restándole importancia sin demostrar inmadurez.

—¿Rex, no vas a comer?— Holiday preguntó con su usual voz materna cuando el joven puso un pie fuera de la cafetería.

—Luego Doc.— el alto y moreno muchacho gritó cuando se alejó y su voz retumbó en las frías paredes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rex buscó a la muchacha por todos lados, habidos y por haber. Gracias a que Seis le comunicó sobre su costumbre de desaparecer en un día fatal para ella tendría una buena excusa para estar junto a Laumy. Después de tanta búsqueda al fin la encontró. Estaba en el laboratorio y solo con verla en ese estado no dudo en correr y subir esa plataforma para hacerle compañía.

—Hermosa.— el muchacho la llamó preocupado sentándose junto a ella. —Te he estado buscando todo el día.— comunicó con voz aterciopelada. —¿Por qué no vienes a comer?— interrogó en un tono angustioso al ver que ella ni se inmutó ante su llegada.

—No tengo hambre.— la joven pronunció débilmente apagada.

—Nena.— Rex la llamó con amor. —Cuéntame lo poco que sé.— pidió consciente.

—No Rex.— la joven musitó en un hilo de voz sacando una lagrima. —No quiero más tristezas a parte de la mía.— prosiguió con modestia. —Ya se me va a pasar.— pronunció tratando de convencerse a ella misma, pero era inútil. Jamás se le pasaría ese dolor tan grande. —Suelo ponerme así en esta época del año.— admitió.

—No llores.— Rex pidió acariciando con el dorso de su mano una de sus rosas mejillas. —No me gusta verte triste.— el joven admitió con dulzura.

—No estoy llorando.— la joven arma mintió sin resultado. ¿A quién engañaba con ese estado?

—No me engañas y uno no llora por nada.— Rex mencionó sin pena ni gloria.

—Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo.— la joven comentó más apagada que antes.

—¿Es por eso que te preferías estar a solas?— el moreno preguntó incrédulo y cauteloso, mirándola con suma compresión.

—Sí.— la castaña musitó débilmente.

—¿Amas demasiado esa pulsera, verdad?— Rex cuestionó después de varios segundos.

—Es lo único que tengo para sentir que aun están conmigo.— Laumy contestó decaída.

—¿Oye pero como paso? ¿Como los perdiste?— el joven preguntó apresurado acercándose más a su lado.

—¿En verdad quieres saber?— la chica cuestionó cuando lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Si no me importara…¿Vendría hasta aquí?— el latino preguntó ilusamente cuando la joven soltó un largo suspiro.

—Hubo un derrumbe.— Laumy comentó un poco más calmada cuando cerró sus ojos. —Precisamente ocurrió en mi cumpleaños numero 7.— continuó.

******Flash de Recuerdos******

—_Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor.— _una hermosa mujer castaña y de caucásica piel felicitó a su pequeña hija con una dulce sonrisa, una Laumy de prematuros 7 añitos vestida para la ocasión devolvió el gesto no pudiendo ser más tierna.

(—_Mis padres y mi hermano mayor decidieron hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, a nosotros nos gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas era divertido__.—_)

_—¿Lista para tu regalo, hermanita?—_ preguntó un lindo chico de 10 años, ojos negros y cabello rubio, escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda mientras la niña daba saltitos de impaciencia.

—¡_Sorpresa_!— gritaron en tono festivo los tres integrantes mostrando una gran sonrisa.

(—_Luego me dieron un presente muy especial para esa fecha. Una caja aterciopelada color rojo fue mi regalo y antes de…desenvolverlo hubo advertencia de mi madre_. _Al principio me asusté luego me llenó de felicidad por descubrir el misterio_.)

—_Espera cielo, no lo abras todavía_.— advirtió la bella mujer sin sonar preocupada.

—¿_Que, por qué mami_?— preguntó la pequeña Laumy en un melodioso tono de voz, una vocecita angelical que dio un tono de miedo en su pequeño cuerpo.

—_No te asustes, dulzura.—_ comunicó la bella mujer tranquilizando a su hija. —_Necesito que me prometas algo, cariño_.— pidió gentilmente su madre poniéndose a la altura de su linda hija.

—¿_Que_?— la pequeña Laumy indagó con inocencia, sosteniendo la cajita en sus manitos.

—_Creo que llego el momento de decirle a Laumy sobre tu tradición, Julieta_.— mencionó un alto y guapo hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes cuando su hija lo miró intrigada.

—_Tienes razón Emanuel_.— Julieta, madre de dos hermosos hijos, esposa de un amable y bondadoso hombre, río suave y calurosamente mirando por unos instantes a su esposo y devolver la afabilidad a su hija. —_Escucha Laumy sé que eres un nena muy inteligente y sabrás entender lo que mami te diga, __¿__verdad?—_ cuestionó mientras la niña asintió dos veces. —_Este regalo…es algo…mucho muy especial para mamá y para las mujeres de mi descendencia.— _explicó la dulce mujer observada con atención por la pequeña. —_La mamá de mi mamá se lo dio a ella, mi madre me lo dio a mi y ahora quiero que sea tuyo.— _comentó cuando envolvió sus manos con las de su hija que aun sostenían la pequeña caja. —_No lo abras…hasta que cumplas los quince años, __¿__sí? Eso es lo que hace especial. ...¿Lo prometes mi cielo?—_ cuestionó cuando la niña asintió con ojitos dulces, su madre sonrió orgullosa.

******Fin del Flash******

—Lo prometí y hasta hoy lo tengo conmigo.— la joven continuó observada fijamente por Rex. —Resultó que este brazalete es de la generación de mi madre, por eso es tan especial. A mi tatarabuela le dio suerte en su cumpleaños numero 15, así que…se lo puso como tal.— agregó en su relato.

—¿Y…como fallecieron?— Rex preguntó sin perder cada detalle que salía de la boca de la bella muchacha.

—Un temblor comenzó a sentirse…nos atacó por sorpresa.— Laumy contó cabizbaja. —Dejando caer pedazos gigantescos de escombros en toda la casa.— agregó cuando puso su mano en la frente, masajeando un tensado músculo de esa parte. Suspiró.

******Flash de Recuerdos******

—_Mami, tengo miedo_.— Laumy pronunció asustada aferrándose a la falda de su mamá cuando el polvillo del techo comenzó a caer.

—_Tranquila cielo_.— Julieta abrazó a su hija refugiándola en sus brazos junto con su hijo mayor.

—S_algamos de aquí_.— demandó el hombre de la casa cuando un gran escombro se desprendió del techo. Lo esquivó con éxito.

La familia corría con desesperación hasta un lugar donde se encontrarían seguros. Esquivando los pedazos de techo que descendían con consideración. Laumy como podía seguía a su familia hasta una lejana puerta trasera que daba al inmenso jardín del hogar. Eso de la visibilidad estaba igual para todos, el polvo solo dificultó la tenacidad de la familia en llegar al lugar. Laumy se separó de ellos por unos instantes. Se perdió en su propia casa.

—¡_Mamá_!— la pequeña llamó asustada a su madre o a quien respondiera en su llamado desesperado. —¡_Mamá_! ¡_Papá_! ¡_Javier_! ¿_Dónde están_?— volvió a llamar a su familia tosiendo y esparciendo el estorboso polvillo con su pequeña mano.

—¡_Laumy_! ¡_Corre! ¡S__álvate_!— gritó su padre desde un lugar que la pequeña no pudo descifrar.

—¿_Papá_?— la niña preguntó girándose para visualizarlo pero no lo logró. —¿_Papi donde estas_?— indagó asustada caminando por encima de los muchos trozos de techo que estaban en el suelo. —¿_Papi, donde estas_?— lo llamó mucho más aterrada que antes cuando ya no escuchó la voz de su padre, el miedo la invadió. —¡¿_Papi_?!— continuo cuando instantáneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. —¡_Papiii_!— siguió en su llamado pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¡_Papiii_!— la pequeña insistió sin volver a tener respuesta.

La casa comenzó a desmoronarse impiadosamente y Laumy no tuvo alternativa más que salir corriendo buscando un lugar por donde salir. Y lo logró. El temblor dejo sus huellas en ese punto, la felicidad de una pequeña niña quedó sepultada en miles de pedazos.

******Fin del Flash******

—Salí herida…mis padres y mi hermano no sobrevivieron.— la joven contó con amargura observada por Rex con conmoción. —Nunca pude descubrir en donde se encontraban, salí...rompiendo una ventana ya que las todas las puertas estaban tapiadas por los escombros que también cayeron por la parte de afuera. Golpeé mi cabeza al escapar y no recuerdo bien lo que paso después. Cuando desperté y dije ¿Quien soy? Mi tío Seis me encontró en un callejón.— confesó bajando la mirada. —Estaba sola, desamparada, muerta de frío y hambre...— agregó afligiendo un poco su cara al recordar tan desagradable estado en el que se encontraba en aquella época. —Desde entonces he permanecido bajo su cuidado como único familiar vivo.— concluyó sin pena ni gloria.

—¿Como es que nunca te he visto antes?— Rex preguntó curioso. —Es decir…cuando Seis te encontró yo ya estaba en Providencia.— comentó el joven moreno.

—Permanecí en un sector de cuidados intensivos por dos años. Mi estado era delicado y debía establecerme en ese lugar hasta que me mejorará.— la castaña confesó recordando otro flash que paso por su cabeza en ese momento. —Es un sector que no…comunica con la base. No lo recuerdo muy bien.— informó interactuando con su mirada café.

—¿O sea que tú también sufriste de amnesia?— el moreno interrogó con curiosidad.

—Lo único que tengo son 6 años en Providencia.— la joven comunicó acomodando su mini chaqueta, cubriéndose del frío humedo que hospedó en ese lugar.

—¿Y el ser una EVO...Fue antes o después de la perdida de tu familia?— Rex interrogó.

—Antes. Iba a la escuela en ese tiempo.— la joven contó haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire. —Hubo una explosión en una feria de ciencias en la escuela a la que yo asistía, fue parecida al Evento Nanite solo que un poco más fuerte. La expansión masiva de prototipos peligrosos similares a las maquinas microscópicas que provocaron el cambio en la tierra produjeron efectos secundarios en mí. Varios de mis compañeros de estudio sobrevivieron y otros fallecieron en el acto. Cuando me auxiliaron en un hospital cercano y analizaron mi cuerpo…médicos y científicos prestigiosos descubrieron que en mi ADN contenía nanites navegando por mi sangre. Desde ese día…soy una EVO. He convivido con los nanobots desde entonces.— la hermosa EVO prosiguió con pesar. —Era un verdadero golpe de suerte que no los usará para que el resto de mis compañeros no me vean como un fenómeno.— comentó sin cambiar su triste semblante.

—Ahora…quiero preguntarte otra cosa, es algo que me vino de repente.— el joven comentó un poco ilusó. —Si…conviviste con los nanites en el momento que tu familia falleció…¿Por qué no les hablaste para que transformaran tu cuerpo en una ayuda para salvarlos?— cuestionó esperando no incomodarla.

—Ay Rex…estaba desesperada.— la joven espetó para que el muchacho la entienda. —En ese momento ni siquiera me preocupe por usarlos a penas sabia lo que tenia viviendo en mi cuerpo. Y además…estaba asustada, aterrada…¿Qué supone que una niña de 7 años podría hacer?— cuestionó un poco exaltada mientras que el chico afligió su rostro reprendiéndose por la pregunta un tanto estúpida. —Lo único que accione a hacer…fue…correr…alertar a alguien. Pero cuando me quise acordar no sabia quien era, ni sabia porque escapaba de mi casa.— concluyó alebrestada.

—Wow.— Rex susurró procesando cada palabra. —Si que tienes un equipaje pesado.— mencionó cuando Laumy aun tenía la mirada aguda. —Te compadezco en el dolor, princesa.— el joven consoló a su chica al tomar su mano. —Yo también perdí a mis padres pero lo mío no es nada comparado con lo tuyo.— comentó un tanto triste.

—Los extraño tanto.— Laumy admitió cuando otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla roja por el frío que aumentó a una velocidad increíble.

—Yo también extraño a mis padres.— Rex admitió con sinceridad. —Aunque no me acuerde mucho de ellos…sé que alguna vez me amaron.— confesó soltando un sonoro y sentido suspiro.

—¿No llevas algo como recuerdo?— Laumy preguntó un poco curiosa.

—No.— el latino contestó con solemnidad. —Solo una imagen vaga y borrosa en mi memoria.— continuó triste. —Debes…estar un poco feliz por tener y llevar contigo algo que te haga sentir bien y que te recuerde que cuidan de ti sin estar presentes.— el muchacho la consoló aun más, trató de hacer lo posible para hacerla ponerla bien pero cada vez...el dolor de la chica aumentaba, solo consiguió una sonrisa sin ganas. Continuó. —Yo…supe por César que mi madre me arrullaba cuando era niño y cuando no podía dormirme me leía cuentos. Aunque eso no me ayuda a alivianar la herida que llevo dentro de mí y por la que voy tener que cargar el resto de mi vida.— contó un poco afligido observado por ella con una mirada menos lastimosa. —Pero…creo que nadie entiende nuestro dolor de no recordar partes del pasado. Solo nosotros dos.— opinó un poco triste. —Bueno ese es mi caso de no acordarme de muchas cosas...suelo perder la memoria con frecuencia.— admitió sonriendo sin ganas.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho. Solo eso.— la muchacha confesó levemente.

—¿Que más tienes a parte del brazalete?— Rex preguntó luego de aclarar la voz cuando la joven miró su brazalete y sacó lentamente su pulsera, abriendo un dije donde contenía una foto de toda su familia. —¿Podría?— pidió suavemente abriendo su mano cuando ella acopló el accesorio en la palma derecha cubierta de su clásico guante. Rex detallaba la foto con absoluta atención. Observando a una familia de cuatro integrantes felices.

—Así éramos antes.— Laumy mencionó sacando a Rex de su observación. —Se fueron en mi cumpleaños y estaba lloviendo.— recordó cuando las lagrimas se hicieron presentes otra vez. Escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. —Me destroza tanto no tenerlos…— la chica se entristeció de nuevo, miró hacia arriba mientras las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Sssh tranquila, nena.— Rex susurró con amor cuando abrazó a la chica con ternura acercándola a él y acariciando su cabello transmitiéndole seguridad. Acomó la cabeza de la chica en el principio de su pecho. —Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y encargarme de ti las veces que sea necesario.— el joven agregó besando la frente de su chica.

—Abrázame Rex.— Laumy pidió indefensa, igual que una niña enfrentando sus peores temores, cuando se aferró más al joven buscando su calor y al mismo tiempo que Rex envolvió con devoción a la bella muchacha entre sus brazos.

—Sé que no debo decir esto pero…quiero que tengas un Feliz Cumpleaños a pesar de no tenerlos.— Rex la contuvó, estrechándola más a su pecho, sus palabras la tranquilizaron un poco y ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo con un precioso brillo en sus ojos. Estaban tan brillosos que Rex pudo jurar que se reflejó en los dos hermosos espejos que ahora ella tenía como ojos. —Yo estoy contigo.— susurró tomando el rostro de la joven con delicadeza dándole una sonrisa cálida. —Seis, Holiday, Bobo, César, Annie, Claire y Noah también lo están.— mencionó con afabilidad. —Jamás estarás sola.— concluyó en un comunicado para hacerla sentir bien y segura.

—Gracias.— la chica susurró con inocencia mostrando una débil sonrisa. Una sonrisa que en el fondo deseaba mostrase con más brillo. Pero fue una sonrisa al fin.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, princesa.— el joven arma de Providencia pronunció besando nuevamente su frente afectuosamente mientras la cobijaba en sus brazos, cubriéndola del frío con su impecable chaqueta e inclinando su cabeza sobre la de ella y sonriendo cuando sintió sobre su remera la acaricia de la joven mimando su abdomen. —Te quiero, Laumy.— Rex dijo con amor y una pequeña gran sonrisa que gesticuló al cerrar sus ojos.

—Yo también, Rex.— la joven pronunció con suspiro en sus palabras, sintiendo como el pecho de su chico bajaba y subía con rítmico movimiento que la hizo adormilar poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió mucho más el calor del joven en su cuerpo. Sonrió tranquila y feliz.

Esa es una prueba más para demostrar un amor que rompera las barreras más impenetrables en el largo camino que los espera. Un grandisimo dolor que ambos comparten es un obstaculo que sobrellevarán con el tiempo. Ahora hay una buena razón para que los jóvenes se entiendan a la perfección.

Antes se sentían solos a pesar de tener a Providencia como su familia, ahora que se tienen el uno al otro...tienen un porqué para creer que pueden ser felices y aliviandar el dolor con la fortaleza que los componen.


	16. No temas

**Capítulo 16: No Temas**

Los agentes de Providencia se encontraban reunidos en Operaciones por pedido de César y los pequeños cadetes que entraron en la piel de espías por una noche para espiar al enemigo y dar los reportes a la organización sobre los avances mutantes en Abismo. Detalles suficientes para ganar la victoria.

—Y el poder que produce Erinus en la manzana era súper cool.— comentó una pequeña cadete pelirroja y de ojos celestes.

—Gigantesco.— dijo otra con versatilidad.

El murmullo de inquietud comenzaba a hacer oír por parte de todos.

—A ver, a ver.— pronunció Noah poniendo orden. —¿Dicen que Erinus y la manzana son la fuerte de poder de Van Kleiss?— cuestionó cauteloso.

—Sí, básicamente los demás hacían algo también pero Erinus es la "_estrella_".— César comentó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—A ver, momentito que soy un poco lentito.— Rex agitó sus manos con comicidad poniendo un stop a la reunión. —¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? O sea el mismo día que fueron hacia allá.— el moreno y gracioso muchacho cuestionó elevando una ceja y observando curiosamente a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué querías que dijera si apenas me acorde?— el mayor de los Salazar se excusó con inocencia y profesionalismo. Su hermano quedo pensativo, seguramente para pensar mejor uno de sus ocurrentes y directos dialogos.

—Okey, continuemos.— demandó el obsecuente y ocurrente profesional agente gesticulando una mueca con gracia superior al cruzarse de brazos.

—Por lo que nos informan, eso facilita más las cosas, ya tenemos la victoria.— la doctora intervino con un dialogo perseverante y lleno de esperanzas.

—No entiendo.— dijo Claire confundida.

—¿Ay que no lo ves? Hasta yo lo entiendo.— Annie habló con obviedad. —Su poder puede genial pero Rex y Laumy son los mejores sin duda, acabaran con él y su ejército con simpleza...— opinó simple y directa, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Laumy al escuchar eso salió asustada alejándose poco a poco de la reunión. Sin pasar inadvertida. Rex notó su rara actitud y la siguió con preocupación corriendo atrás de ella una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos de Operaciones.

—Pero... yo no estaré en la pelea final contigo.— Claire espetó claramente.

—Pero la ideal puntual era que las cadetes nuevas combatieran en la batalla.— Kenwyn intervino confundida.

—Lo sé pero...— musitó la joven pelirroja con inseguridad.

—Tú y Annie resultaron ser las mejores cadetes de toda la historia de Providencia.— Holiday comentó en un simpático halago.

—Y entre las dos hay una química.— comentó un agente.

—Decidido.— objetó César juntando su mano en un aplauso definitorio. —Reunión terminada.— demandó mientras los demás agentes se distribuyeron por el sector.

Los principales agentes se quedan en la mesa redonda central, resolviendo algunos términos y aclarando ideas. Y en cuanto a Claire y Annie se alejaron un poco del grupo para aclarar sus inquietudes.

—¿Annie?— Claire la llamó preocupada.

—¿Sí?— cuestionó la muchacha de vivaces ojos celestes.

—¿Estás de acuerdo…en que tú y yo batallemos?— Claire concluyó mirándola asustada.

—Yo pienso que sí.— Annie opinó con incredulidad. —Siempre y cuando podamos volver a revivir esta linda experiencia.— mencionó tranquila, entrelazando sus propias manos y encogiendo sus hombros en señal de conformidad.

—¿Pasaste una linda experiencia?— indagó la joven de ojos verdes.

—La mejor de todas.— Annie mencionó sumisa cuando se unió con Claire en un amistoso abrazo. —Pero... ¿Aun me pregunto en que puedo servir de ayuda?— Annie preguntó curiosamente soltando lentamente a Claire.

—¿La... torpeza puede ser un poder especial?— Claire cuestionó cautelosa mientras la miró cuando Annie observó a su amiga con medio ceño fruncido. —Podrías ser de gran ayuda, Annie.— sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Solo te aprovechar de mi defecto, ¿verdad?— cuestionó un poco molesta la rubia chica.

—Tú misma lo has dicho. Tu torpeza es tu virtud.— recordó la pelirroja muchacha dejando confundida a Annie.

—¿Qué?— Annie preguntó un poco escandalizada y frunciendo a medias el ceño.

—Sí, mira Annie solo piensa y escucha.— Claire continuó tratando de convencerla. —En la batalla... solo tendrás que quedarte a un lado o encima de algo y aprovechar la oportunidad de provocar una avalancha cuando muchos EVOs ataquen.— sugirió como plan la pelirroja chica. —La idea es buena.— opinó Claire.

—¿Por qué... mejor no uso un arma?— cuestionó inocentemente la chica de pelo corto.

—No Annie... sería mucho más peligroso que si no la tuvieras.— Claire acotó con raciocinio.

—No... en eso tienes razón.— Annie se pusó en un lugar razonable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche invadió en el desértico lugar. La brisa cálida paseó... acariciando todo a su paso. No hizo ni frío ni calor. Era una noche amena. La luna estuvo en su punto máximo y un alma se encontró en la terraza de Providencia. Llorando, asustada y llena de miedo. Era Laumy desahogándose en silencio por no creer en su valor de poder enfrentar esa batalla junto con los demás. Esa guerra que le entregaría la grandiosa victoria a la parte que en realidad la merece.

Rex tocó el último escalón de la terraza y la imagen de la joven abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida en su pecho le partió el corazón. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a ella observándola con angustia. No entendía como una chica tan fuerte, perseverante y llena de emprendimiento podía encontrarse en ese estado tan frágil y desgarrador.

La chica no era como Seis. Cuando algo la preocupaba o la aturdía... esa era su forma de desahogarse. Escondiéndose y sollozar en silencio. Era de esas chicas que sufría enmudecidamente.

El joven extendió su mano corriendo la pesada cortina de cataratas castañas para poder tomar su rostro, elevando el mismo lenta y levemente observando esa carita tan hermosa que lo llena de felicidad y que ahora es un manto de temor, de dolor y sales corriendo por su rosada tez.

Ante el tacto... Ella no retrocedió ni se acercó. Se mantuvo neutral.

—Hey.— pronunció el muchacho mirándola curiosamente. —¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?— Rex preguntó viendo como la luz de la luna invadió los chocolates ojos de la bella joven.

—Tengo miedo, Rex.— la joven masculló cuándo dos lágrimas recorrieron sus rosas mejillas. Impactando al joven moreno.

—¿Miedo de qué?— indagó frunciendo a medias el ceño un tanto aturdido, esperó respuesta de la joven pero eso no sucedió. —¿Laumy que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?— preguntó curiosamente. —No me asustes.— el joven se expresó con temor.

—Tengo miedo de no rendir bien a la hora de pelear.— la joven confesó con dificultad a causa de que las lágrimas brotaban una atrás de la otra. Impactando nuevamente a Rex.

—Nena, te conozco.— el muchacho pelinegro acotó con sinceridad limpiando con sus pulgares los rastros de agua salada en su rostro, el agua salada quedó impregnada en la tela de sus guantes. —Eres la mejor combatiente que he visto.— aseguró mientras mostraba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. —Sin mencionar que eres hermosa.— Rex comunicó convenciéndola con ese comentario y solo ganó una respuesta en su contra, fuera de lugar para una situación seria como la batalla.

—Rex, la belleza no contara en la guerra.— la castaña informó razonablemente. —Solo cuentan, los golpes... las heridas... el salvajismo… y la sangre.— comunicó con simpleza.

—¿No entiendo... por qué... una chica como tú... tiene miedo... de no rendir bien? Si eres magnifica. Ya te lo había dicho, no temas, Laumy.— concluyó animándola.

—Lo sé...— la joven caucásica musitó haciendo una pausa con frustración.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan insegura?— Rex indagó curioso y dulce a la vez.

—Soy nueva en esto, Rex. Que pasa sí...— insinuó pensando en lo peor pero el muchacho la detuvo colocando un dedo en su boca para callarla.

—Sssh...— Rex susurró mirándola tiernamente. —No pienses en eso.— pidió con voz aterciopelada. —Porque no va a pasar.— masculló concretamente sosteniendo su tono de voz.

—¿Como lo sabes?— la joven preguntó curiosa.

—Porque yo te cuidare y estaré contigo en todo momento.— el pelinegro aseguó sensato mostrándole una noble sonrisa, acercó lentamente.

—¿Me protegerás?— la chica indagó inocentemente sintiendo como la respiración de Rex chocaba con la suya.

—Con mi propia vida. Te lo prometó, nena.— el joven prometió acercándose mucho más. Rex sabía que esa noche podría ser la última e hizo lo que más anhelaba, unió sus labios con los de ella. Fundiéndose en un hermoso primer y verdadero beso para los dos.

Muy cerca de ahí y lo bastante alejados... Seis y Bobo espiaban la tierna escena adolescente.

—Que conmovedor, juventud enamorada.— Bobo comentó convincente observando como los dos adolescente demostraban su amor.

—Creo el chico tiene razón.— el magro hombre se expresó con sinceridad. —Mi sobrina ya no es una niña.— agregó comprendiendo la situación adolescente. —Tengo que dejar de cuidarla tanto.— se replanteó con firmeza.

—¿La dejaras en manos de Rex, chícharo?— cuestionó el simio.

—Confió en su palabra.— el gélido agente concluyó bajando las escaleras seguido del mono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Amo.— Biolobo llamó obsecuentemente a Van Kleiss. —Hemos encontrado otro punto débil del chico.— comunicó lentamente detrás del regidor de los mutantes.

—Ansió descubrirlo.— Van Kleiss acotó mientras soltaba unas de sus usuales risas burlonas. —¿Se puede saber cuál es?— preguntó con interés.

—Véalo usted mismo.— propusó el albino lobo mecánico.

El líder de los mutantes observó por una pantalla de sus dominios, unas imágenes recientes donde se podían ver a Rex y a Laumy en la terraza de Providencia concluyendo su beso dando paso a un dulce abrazo lleno de cariño y amor, con la Luna llena de fondo.

—Excelente.— Van Kleiss añadió sonriendo malévolamente.


	17. El Día D

**Capitulo 17: El Día D**

El día tan anhelado se hizo presente. Llegó. Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol asomara por el norte y la hora para ver quien seguiría de pie o quién se despediría ya estaba clavada en el reloj. Los dormitorios, donde dormían los cadetes Jr., estaban escasamente iluminados como de costumbre en las altas horas de la mañana. Era obvio que los pequeños no irían a ese sanguinario combate. El ambiente fúnebre se sentía por todos lados.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en el laboratorio. Resultaron ser las dos armas de Providencia en compañía de sus amigos que debían hacerse un chequeo antes de partir. Holiday estaba a cargo de la situación.

—Okey, todo esta en orden, chicos.— la bella doctora comunicó observando una pantalla donde mostraba que todo estaba bien. Quitó su vista de pantalla plana y miró a todos por igual cuando el rostro preocupado de Laumy llamó su atención. —¿Qué tienes, linda?— Holiday se dirigió ante la joven con preocupación cuando el grupo de adolescentes miró con intriga a la bella chica.

—Oh oh.— Rex pronunció con gracia acercándose a su novia. —Yo creo que quiere que la carguen de caballito.— agregó divertido cuando algunos rieron por lo bajo ante las locuras del joven agente.

—Ya Rex, no es momento de diversión.— la bella muchacha regañó y miró a su novio con seriedad. Ella se veía tensa.

—Ooh ¿Que onda, que te pasa?— el moreno indagó con curiosidad rascando su nuca.

—No me siento segura.— la chica admitió luego de varias horas de preocupación silenciada, bajó la mirada y los típicos murmullos que presionan totalmente se hicieron escuchar dentro del laboratorio.

—¿Qué, que?— su novio espetó asombrado casi boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo?— Noah cuestionó lentamente mirándola impactado.

—No digas eso.— Holiday animó a la muchacha.

—Laumy por favor ¿Como que no te sientes segura?— Claire cuestionó preocupada y desafortunadamente tal comentario fue escuchado por Seis que entró al laboratorio.

—Si no te sientes segura de combatir entonces no estas preparada para ir y enfrentar al enemigo.— el serio agente objetó metiendo presión en la joven.

—Yo siempre estoy dispuesta.— la joven se levantó orgullosa de la camilla metálica, casi desafiando al mayor y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Y por qué te pones en negativa?— el agente preguntó retóricamente alzando una ceja.

—¿Ganaremos?— la joven interrogó sin rodeos.

—Providencia siempre gana.— Seis pronunció con estoica autosuficiencia. —De eso no tengas duda.— agregó con una de sus sonrisas de acero logrando llegarle a su sobrina y al resto del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las brigadas abordaron sus jets asignados con anticipación. Era un escuadrón entero el que surcaba el cielo. El suficiente para destrozar al regidor de esa banda de humanoides y al resto de amorfas bestias.

El laboratorio móvil de César estaba integrado por los adolescentes que observaban el exterior árido como única distracción hasta que arribaran en el lugar donde esperaría Van Kleiss.

Y lo que pasaba por cada mente era desconocido.

—Todo estará bien, nena.— Rex prometió sentado junto a su chica tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla. —No te preocupes.— agregó logrando sacarle una suave y fija sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los jets, los tanques…descendieron en lo que parecía un paradisiaco oasis. Levantando una leve cortina de polvareda al tocar suelo. Todos bajaron por montón con armas en mano. Preparados...

Ahí se acercaba Van Kleiss atravesando unos frondosos árboles. Escoltado nuevamente por sus fieles ayudantes y la frívola joven con su indispensable fruta refugiada en sus manos.

Los agentes se aferraron a sus rifles sin apretar demasiado el gatillo para no causar un disturbio antes de tiempo. Rex comenzó a saborear cada instante de adrenalina que corrió por sus venas. Deseando pronto acabar con todo. Laumy junto a su chico se mantenía estática, observando los pasos solemnes de la muchedumbre mutante que poco a poco la desesperaron. Holiday permanecía al lado de Seis analizando calculadoramente cada sonido o movimiento en las frondas de los altos árboles y sus alrededores. César tomó el rango de Holiday, controlaba el nivel nanite de Laumy y Rex y demás cosas dentro de su nave. Noah con Claire y Annie solo respiraron fuertemente a causa de los nervios.

Pudieron jurar que los latidos de corazón se hacían mucho más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba. La sangre arrió a borbotones por las arterias y el miedo sobrevoló por el aire torturando a todos.

El líder se detuvo sumisamente.

—Volvemos a vernos.— Van Kleiss se mostró cínicamente complacido y dejando ver esa sonrisa tan desagradable para muchos e irritante para otros. —Cuanto los extrañaba Providencia.— agregó mordazmente.

—Esta vez no te vas a escapar, Edward Cullen.— Rex amenazó con rencor refiriéndose a la palidez de su piel. Poniéndose en guardia.

—Admiro tu sentido del humor, Rex. Jamás lo pierdes. Ni siquiera cuando el fin se aproxima.— Van Kleiss comentó burlonamente. —Bravo.— concluyó aplaudiendo con elegancia e hipócritamente.

—¡¿Quieres dejar usar ese odioso sonido de voz?!— Rex gritó exasperado, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Rex tranquilo.— Laumy pidió en un susurro de serenidad tomándolo del brazo.

—Descuida nena.— mencionó el joven acaparando un poco la atención en su enemigo numero uno. —Este idiota pasara a ser mitología en menos de lo que canta un gallo.— concluyó confiado mientras sonrió. Laumy no pudo evitar ver un arma en el cinturón de Rex.

—¿Trajiste un arma?— la chica mencionó un poco asustada sin quitar la vista de la pistola. Laumy sabía que Rex no era de usar armas de fuego, luego se dignó a mirándolo.

—Te prometí y le prometí a Seis, antes de partir, que te cuidaría... y así lo voy a hacer, preciosa.— el moreno agente concluyó en cuanto ella sonrió como una quinceañera.

—Que ternura.— Van Kleiss comentó satíricamente captando la atención de todos. —Rex, ¿No vas a presentarme a tu nueva amiga?— agregó anqueando una ceja bastante interesado.

—Aparta tu mirada de ella. Un vistazo tuyo en su cuerpo es un insulto.— Rex espetó con suma firmeza poniéndose en frente de Laumy protegiéndola. Sorprendió a la mitad del escuadrón por sus muestras de amor. Incluso ni ella podía creer cuan cariñoso podía llegar a hacer cuando se disponía a cuidar lo que más atesora y protege con recelo. —Te patee el trasero una vez.— le recordó con aversión. —¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?— preguntó rencoroso.

—Siempre logras sorprenderme, Rex. Sobre todo con las mujeres.— el hombre de vestimentas oscuras comentó sin restricciones. —Circe estaría decepcionada, hacían tan buena pareja.— mencionó tratando de provocar al joven con su comentario. Fue imposible. Solo consiguió una reacción colérica en Rex.

—¡Ella solo fue un error, nunca significo nada en mi vida!— el joven gritó con cólera.

—Aunque debo reconocer que tu nueva compañera es mucho mejor que ella.— Van Kleiss comentó en un lascivo halago usando esa voz tan sensual y adictiva provocando que la joven mostrara un semblante de repulsión y de furia más que del joven moreno, el cual en cualquier momento se veía que iba a estallar por la insolente actitud de Van Kleiss. —Cuídala bien, Rex.— aquel hombre de tez pálida preservó alterando la furia del latino.

—Ya se acabó la charla.— el joven acotó heroico y enfurecido corriendo con su enorme espada cortando el pecho del rival.

Eso suficiente para que la guerra final dé comienzo. Los EVOs de mayor tamaño y de menor capacidad cerebral solo accionaron a despojar de sus interiores asquerosos y pegajosos líquidos inundando partes del valle con sus toxinas. Mientras que los viejos asistentes de Van Kleiss pelearon como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Con salvajismo y mente destructiva.

Los agentes dispararon a diestra y siniestra. Holiday volvió a exhibir sus armas tranquilizadoras ayudada por Seis con sus espadas.

Noah hizo equipo con Bobo atacando lo más posible para que la muerte no los alcance.

En un momento la idea de Claire en que Annie estuviera arribada en algo similar a una avalancha funciono.

—¡Oigan feos! ¡Por aquí!— Annie alardeó para capturar la atención de unos EVOs más pequeños, sin ojos y de menor peligro. Los cuales corrieron para atacarla. Aunque no llegaron ya que la rubia muchacha dejo caer una roca pequeña en la colina de tierra y rocas donde estaba arribada. —Ups.— dijo irónicamente inocente huyendo a tiempo cuando la avalancha de tierra pesada aplastó a los mismos dejándolos fuera de combate.

Los ataques se prolongaron. La sanguinaria guerra dejó a varios agentes y mutantes derrotados en el suelo. Moribundos. Era sabido que pasaría. Muchos morirían y muchos otros salvarían sus vidas si Dios se mantenía de su parte.

Unos instantes después... los principales agentes y cadetes se reunieron de nuevo formando una ronda. Dándose la espalda para observar y pelear mejor.

—Esto no tendrá fin sino hacemos algo urgente.— Laumy comentó estando en guardia y mirando a cada lado calculadoramente.

—¿Algo urgente, como qué?— el agente interrogó golpeado a un EVO mediano. Lanzándolo lejos.

—Usare mi nuevo ataque.— la joven comunicó decidida.

—¿Nuevo ataque? ¿Qué clase de ataque?— Rex indagó nuevamente.

—Cubran sus oídos por unos segundos.— la joven dio aviso para todos.

—No lo hagas.— Seis demandó con autoridad.

—Cúbranlos.— la chica reiteró un poco más bajo observando los alrededores, escuchando los disparos que no cesaban.

—Es peligroso, Laumy.— agregó la doctora en un tono alarmante.

—¡CÚBRANLOS!— la joven gritó furiosa y alterada.

Los agentes acataron sus palabras. Laumy empezó a reencarnar esa terrorífica apariencia nuevamente, soltando un agudo grito al cielo, lleno de demencia e histeria provocando un eco a los cuatro vientos volviendo a pintar ese frenético paisaje en ella y en los alrededores. Mostrando a una peligrosa Laumy entre ellos. Y es que el Modo Híper Histeria era su ataque fatal para derribar fácilmente a los oponentes cercanos. Usando una onda expansiva para alejar a muchos EVOs, dañándolos en un solo intento. Sin lastimar a los seres queridos que la rodean.

No hay nada gracioso acerca de una joven furiosa, transformando sus brazos en poderosas armas de destrucción instantánea, especialmente si está cerca de la ira y su medidor de histeria nanite está lleno. Cuando estos mórbidos criterios se cumplen, la bella muchacha puede lanzar un frenesí psicótico desvaneciendo esa belleza por fealdad y convirtiendo la docilidad en odio por quien sabe cuantos minutos.

Ninguno de ellos podía creer el estado sanguinario de la chica. Dejándolos estupefactos. Ni siquiera Bobo creía lo que veía ya que era difícil de impresionar.

—No es posible...— Rex susuró pasmado viendo como Laumy doblaba sus extremidades, sus brazos, flexionando los dedos tronando aterradoramente los mismos. Mostrándoles una sonrisa maldita y semblante asesino al transformar los brazos en caóticas tecno-ametralladoras matizadas con sangre perdiendo el pigmento más arriba. Apuntando a los enemigos con toda la impulsividad del mundo. —Laumy...— la llamó en un susurro preocupado.

—Ni se te ocurra ir.— Seis advirtió con suma seriedad conociendo al muchacho y sus insinuantes pasos dirigiéndose a la joven.

—Seis...— el joven acotó angustiado.

—Tampoco se te ocurra tocarla.— el hombre agregó con inmutabilidad.

—¿Tú sabías de algo así?— el arma de Providencia preguntó exaltado mirando al recto hombre que permaneció de perfil.

—El modo híper histeria es un ataque que ella incorporó cuando tuvo una discusión con Seis, justo después de la consumada.— Holiday explicó con el profesionalismo que la compone.

—¿Acaso Laumy sufre de algún desbalance psíquico?— Claire preguntó preocupada.

—No.— Holiday espetó con seguridad. —Ella sabe lo que esta haciendo.— agregó en un comunicado alzando su arma manteniéndose en guardia. —Es consciente de sus acciones pero incapaz de controlarlas.— concluyó como toda una profesional.

—Como Bobo en Las Vegas ¡Cachin!— Bobo comento embozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Solo lo usa cuando está... furiosa.— mencionó el agente mayor.

—¿Cuánto durará?— Rex indagó observando en como la joven luchaba contra todo tipo de EVOs activando simultáneamente el ataque, dejándolo atónito en el acto.

—Es algo que se activa en su cuerpo automáticamente, el tiempo estimado depende de la irritabilidad que posea en su ser.— explicó nuevamente la doctora.

—Y en este caso... Van Kleiss es el causante.— el muchacho concretó en un destello de idea mirando hacia su derecha con rencor cuando el mutante pálido buscaba guerrilla a los agentes. —Prepárense.— Rex ordenó y los mismos se posicionaron de nuevo viendo y analizando cada rincón. —¡ATAQUEN!— gritó decidido y todos salieron de su punto continuando la pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Quiero agradecerle a mis dos lectoras de siempre Chikaalien y a ririchiro sama por pasar y dejarme sus lindos comentarios y el cariño que me brindan en cada capitulo. Y por supuesto también agradecerle a KornatosKnight por ayudarme a mejorar algunos detalles._

_Y los invito a todos que pasen a leer mi fic._


	18. Juego Ganado

**Capítulo 18: Juego Ganado**

Laumy siguió en su poder histérico disparando municiones a los mutantes. Cambiando de vez en cuando de armamentos, desde escudos de energía complementado con armas punzantes y mejoradas hasta zumbidos y ondas expansivas combinados con gritos sónicos provocando aturdimiento en los enemigos hostiles. Con ayuda del grupo logro derribar a bastantes gracias a su aguda reacción artificial.

Un punto máximo de su locura iba perdiendo su sentido colérico y un poco apenas las fuerzas en los mecanismos.

—Parker es magnífico lo que hay en ti, nena.— mencionó un César muy emocionado desde su nave echando un vistazo al estado de ella y el de su hermano en la pantalla de su monitor. —Interesante.— masculló anotando algunas cosas en planillas cercanas.

—Ay Cesar...— la joven castaña se quejó cortando y esquivando a muchos EVOs con éxito. —¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar así— gritó un poco alterada conteniendo un poco de energía en su nuevo ataque mientras golpeaba a un EVO pequeño.

—Que interesante y extraño suceso.— César se mostró fascinado anotando algunas cosas en planillas cercanas.

Su nivel llego a crítico. Obligándola a abandonar su aspecto y a sentirse exhausta guardando sus mecanismos a voluntad.

—Ay no, no, no...— la joven susurró un tanto aturdida volviendo a la normalidad y tratando de efectuar que los nanites la escuchen para volver a construir sus armas pero las luces de neón en sus manos no respondían. —¡Rayos!— se quejó cuando una descarga en su cuerpo la invadió en segundos por forzar sus poderes. Algo captó su atención, era Rex y estaba en problema. —¡Rex!— gritó cuando corría mientras recobró rápidamente un poco de energía.

—¡Laumy no!— Rex gritó percatado de las intenciones de la joven. —¡Aléjate! ¡Cuídate tú!— el joven gritó nuevamente con esperanzas de que ella le haga caso, no sucedió, Laumy siguió corriendo.

—Al parecer tu chica te cuida mucho.— mencionó Van Kleiss con lascivia. Buscando provocar aun mucho más al muchacho de ojos cafés.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, Van Kleiss.— Rex la defendió conociendo las intenciones malignas de aquel hombre.

La joven corrió en rescate de Rex pero un EVO gigante se interpuso provocando un duelo entre ella y el mutante.

—¡Rex!— la chica gritó en señal de auxilio ahuyentando al EVO con un laser puntiagudo al final en color lila cubierto por tres finos mecanismos metalizados enroscados sin un orden.

—Es poderosamente admirable.— Van Kleiss nuevamente halagó a la joven y enfureció a Rex con cada palabra pronunciada por el alto hombre.

—Le llegas a tocar un solo cabello...— el joven espetó mirándolo con cólera, al borde de la furia. Las palabras de aquel hombre no lo ayudaban para nada a saciar la impulsividad que poseía.

—Tranquilo.— Van Kleiss lo "_tranquilizó_" con sínica sensatez aquel hombre de vestimentas oscuras. —Yo no le haré nada. Tú causarás un error.— informó sumiso y riendo lentamente confundiendo al joven.

—¿Qué?— Rex musitó confundido observando a Van Kleiss con un semblante de miedo.

—¡Rex!— volvió a gritar la joven que seguía en su lucha, entró en modo de defensa activando un campo de energía blanco con una mano formando un escudo y continuando con un sistema de sierra rotativa profesional.

—¿Crees que puedas atraerla a tu trampa?— el joven arma mencionó conociendo una posible táctica de maldad por parte de aquel hombre y teniendo una idea remota sobre inteligencia de la muchacha.

—Como a un pez al agua.— Van Kleiss mencionó con una sonrisa superior.

—No es tan inocente, Van Kleiss.— agregó el moreno muchacho con seguridad ante los movimientos de Laumy.

—Eso lo veremos.— pronunció el pálido hombre potenciando luz en su mecánico brazo y apuntando a la joven que luchaba de espaldas.

—¡Laumy! ¡Corre!— Rex gritó cuando salió corriendo tratando de salvarla pero fue detenido por raíces que salieron de un risco en el suelo. Raíces controladas por Van Kleiss. Fuertes e imposibles de romper con facilidad. Capturaron al sobrenatural muchacho. —¡LAUMY! ¡QUITATE DE AHÍ!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tratarse de librar de las portentosas susodichas, aunque era inútil. Rex ordenaba a sus nanites a que transformaran su cuerpo en alguna de las cuantas armas que poseía, no sucedió. Se encontraba exhausto como para lograrlo y temió lo peor.

Los sonidos de armas disparándose obstruyeron el grito desesperado de Rex. Ella estuvo tan concentrada que sus oídos hicieron caso omiso, absorbida por los constantes estallidos, las balaceras y gritos, muy aturdida. Quizás se trataría de algo mínimo.

Pero todo ocurrió muy rápido y cuando ella reaccionó era demasiado tarde, Laumy cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra el piso. Quedando inconsciente en el acto.

—Laumy...— Rex pronunció desesperado no creyendo en lo que veía. —¡NOOOOOO!— volvió a gritar y esta vez... más desgarradoramente.

La muchacha se encontraba a merced de todos los EVOs acechándola. Parecían aves de rapiña sobre volando a su victima indefensa. De no ser por Seis llegando a su rescate estaría perdida.

—¿Laumy?— el agente masculló su nombre y elevó lentamente a la joven. —¿Me oyes?— agregó sacudiéndola levemente y con cuidado esperando que la muchacha reaccionara, jamás pasó. Movió delicadamente el rostro de la chica tomándole el pulso en la vena principal del cuello. Latía. Pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Pensaba lo peor. Respiró un poco aliviado cuando sintió su pulso aun vivo. La joven solo se encontraba inconsciente. No iba a culpar al chico. Hizo lo que pudo por protegerla como se lo prometió. Esa prueba para demostrarle cuan verdadero es su amor por ella…ya la había superado hace bastante tiempo. Van Kleiss pegó en el punto más débil de ambos. En el de Rex y el agente.

La doctora Holiday llegó hasta Seis, asustada y viendo a la joven dormida en los brazos del mayor agente, tapada por el saco del mismo.

—Seis, está...— Holiday solo logró pronunciar eso ya que fue interrumpida por Seis.

—Esta inconsciente.— el hombre determinó en seco levantando lentamente a la chica estilo nupcial. —Llévala a la nave de César, ahí estará a salvo.— agregó mientras Holiday cargaba con cuidado a la joven agente. —Quédate con ella hasta que recupere el conocimiento.— concluyó sumiso sin más nada que agregar.

—De acuerdo.— Holiday susurró quitando suavemente un poco de tierra en el rostro de Laumy.

—Rebecca...— el recio agente la llamó imparcialmente captando inmediatamente la mirada de la doctora. —Cuídala, por favor.— pidió angustiosamente cuando Holiday asentó y acotó sus ordenes.

Holiday llevó a la adolescente hasta la nave de César. Donde seguro le harían algunas revisiones. La doctora cubrió con el saco de Seis a Laumy protegiéndola como si fuera su propia hija.

—Tranquila linda.— Holiday pronunció dulcemente resguardando el rostro de la joven con una mano. —Estarás a salvo.— prometió arribando a la nave del Salazar mayor.

César escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cuando volteó quedó estupefacto con la imagen de la joven agente en brazos de Holiday.

—¿Que paso…?— César preguntó dejando angustiándose sus quehaceres al instante.

—César, prepara la camilla.— Holiday ordenó y al segundo el joven de 21 años armó la misma accionando a ayudar a la doctora, recostando cuidadosamente a la joven. —¿Podrías ponerle una unidad de control?— acotó tomando unas gasas y alcohol para limpiar las heridas.

—¿Que fue lo que paso?— César preguntó con curiosidad al inyectarle con maestría una aguja en una vena del brazo derecho. El fino punzante estaba adjuntado a un cable que conectaba a una pequeña maquina indicando su delicado estado.

—Golpeó la cabeza en el suelo.— Holiday informó pasándole un algodón embebido en alcohol desinfectando los pequeños tajos que encontraba a su paso. —No hay de que alarmarse solo perdió el conocimiento.— agregó lo más tranquila posible.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿Fue fuerte?— indagó con incredulidad el joven científico latino.

—Eso solo Seis lo sabe.— Holiday pronunció vendándole un brazo a una Laumy aun sin despertar. —Ya que fue él el que logró ver su caída.— comentó observado su lenta evolución en la pantalla cercana.

—Pobre Laumy.— César acotó observándola muy triste.

Aunque no se ha mostrado a menudo, César ha tomado cierto cariño fraternal por la novia de su hermano menor. La asistiría como cualquiera de los miembros de Providencia.

—No hay que perder las esperanzas, César.— Holiday mencionó animándolo un poco. —Tan solo hay que rogar por que se recupere pronto.— concluyó observando como la joven respiraba a un ritmo tranquilo manteniendo los ojos aun cerrados.

—Ojala así sea.— César pidió encomendando unos instantes a Dios. —Y lo más rápido posible.— suspiró y soltó su aire pesadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rex enfureció. La escena de Laumy tirada e inconsciente, solo lo hizo partidario de la furia.

—¿Te crees mucho poniéndote con una mujer, cobarde?— el joven moreno cuestionó terriblemente enfurecido, llevado completamente por la ira. Cortó sonoramente con su súper espada las raíces que lo envolvieron. —¿Te da miedo pelear como los hombres? ¡Maldito nanite!— la posición numero uno de Providencia desafió valerosamente mostrando los dientes mientras empuñó el arma que Seis le entregó por ordenes de Laumy. Apuntándole a Van Kleiss con aversión.

En ese momento... Van Kleiss apareció detrás de una cortina de humo mostrando un porte maquiavélico.

—¿Nanite dijiste?— aquel hombre cuestionó aterradoramente inhibiéndolo en el acto. —¿Te gustaría ver que tan nanite puedo ser?— amenazó en una pregunta mostrando una sonrisa petulante.

Van Kleiss instantánea y lentamente tomó más tamaño en su ser luego de esa amenaza. Llegando a transformarse en un gigantesco EVO Alfa, uno de aspecto infernal con alas de dragón, ojos vivaces hechos de fuego y flamas que sobresalieron de su cabeza hasta terminar en una crin de caballo sobre su espalda. Todo esto gracias a Erinus y el caos que forma parte de ella.

Rex miró la escena atónito, luego preocupado y antes de que el muchacho pudiera accionar a moverse y dispararle con el arma, Van Kleiss lo golpeó ferozmente con el dorso de una mano estrellándolo contra un árbol cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

En conclusión... un duelo final entre Rex y Van Kleiss estaba a punto de comenzar. Con el EVO Alfa riendo burlonamente.

—Pequeño tonto.— Van Kleiss pronunció pernicioso con una poderosa voz que retumbo en todo el valle. —¿Creíste que podías vencer al ser más poderoso de la tierra?— indagó amenazante capturando a Rex con su mano mecánica. —Sin tus poderes muchacho. Tú no eres nada.— mencionó mientras el joven se retorcía para liberarse.

—¿Poderes?— Rex masculló curioso. —Poderes.— reafirmó con suma sutileza teniendo una idea. —Erinus tiene mucho más poder que tú Van Kleiss.— concluyó con franqueza.

—¿Qué?— Van Kleiss preguntó molesto.

—Ella te transmitió el poder de su caos y también puede quitártelo. Acéptalo Van Kleiss, tú nunca serás más poderoso que Erinus.— agregó con ingenio y poder de convencimiento.

—¡Ah! cierto.— mencionó cayendo en la trampa del arma de Providencia. —Su poder es superior al mió.— agregó lentamente pensativo. —Pero no por mucho tiempo.— concluyó soltando a Rex y acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

—Amo...— la subordinada mencionó con voz misteriosa. —Solo es un chico loco, esta un poco tocado de tantos golpes en la cabeza.— agregó mientras el muchacho observaba todo desde un rincón.

—¡Silencio!— sentenció Van Kleiss con poderio. —¡Si he de explotarte sin descanso para que consigas el máximo poder en mí, lo hare Erinus!— gritó amenazante y exigente provocando que el alarido retumbe en todo el valle. —Quiero ser el EVO más poderoso.— pidió con maldad provocando un silencio subjetivo.

—Amo…yo…— la joven misteriosa observó a su amo detrás de la tela que cubría sus infernales ojos, pareció un poco temerosa hasta que Van Kleiss volvió a sentenciar su exasperado deseo.

—¡HAZLO!— Van Kleiss gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tus deseos ordenes, Amo.— Erinus se subordinó humillantemente delante de Van Kleiss colocándose en posición.

—No puedo creer que se lo tragara.— el joven masculló incrédulamente alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué has hecho, Rex?— Noah preguntó asustado una vez que el joven moreno se posó a su lado.

—Confía en mí.— Rex susurró seguro mirando a los malignos antagonistas. Esperando que su idea surta efecto completamente.

Y así fue. Erinus invocó toda la discordia en la dorada manzana manifestando un poder excesivo en el enorme EVO absorbiendo a su vez las fuerzas de la rara chica, dejándola débil.

"_Perfecto_" susurró Rex entrando a escena nuevamente. Tomando el control.

Sabía que tanto poder lo sobrecargaría y con tanta carga de nanites encima... sería más fácil derrotarlo. La pesadez anularía la agilidad en los ataques. Cada acto de salvajismo por parte de Van Kleiss... iría con dedicatorias. Cobraría venganza por los hechos.

—Esta es por Laumy.— el joven moreno dedicó furioso cuando subió corriendo por el gran torzo contando con sus hachas azules el brazo mecánico de Van Kleiss. —Esta es por mis padres.— agregó enfurecido golpeando primero en la cara del demoniaco megalómano con su tecno-bota y luego a la caótica chica con sus puños gigantes una vez que saltó de arriba del EVO Alfa.

—¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!— Van Kleiss amenazó con toda la cólera del mundo.

—Y esta para ti.— Rex dedicó con impulsividad aplastando la manzana debilitando más a la chica. Dejándola moribunda. —Megalomanía Psicópata y Caótica.— ratificó dando el golpe final.

Concluyó la batalla provocando una explosión masiva que salió despedida por Van Kleiss. Terminando con todo, poniendo un final... Un esperado final.


	19. Hacia el Mañana

Capítulo 19: Hacia el Mañana

Una semana después...

El alivio se respiró nuevamente en el mundo entero. Providencia decidió hacer unos minutos de silencio por los soldados caídos luego de la imponente batalla.

No hicieron en lo que se dice una gran fiesta pero los agentes celebraron la victoria. Gracias a Rex y los destacados agentes de la organización.

Nuevos soldados se incorporaron a la brigada. Claire y Annie resultaron ser las nuevas cadetes con medallas de condecoración por su gran empeño e idealismos originales que se incorporarían como nuevas tácticas.

Laumy despertó de un largo sueño que se hizo eterno para todos. Sobre todo para el muchacho que ganó su corazón y para Seis, que temió por la vida de la joven. Despertó con resultados extraordinarios en su evolución. Los más sorprendidos fueron Holiday y César ante una recuperación asombrosa por parte de la chica. Un milagro impactante. Y regresando al tema principal... Noah y Claire se separaron un poco de todos que hablaban entre ellos para... estar unos momentos a solas y no perder la costumbre.

—¿Estás más tranquilo?— preguntó la pelirroja muchacha mirando al joven rubio en frente de ella.

—Sí.— contestó Noah suspirando con gran alivio. —Todavía no lo creo.— mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

—Noah...— pronunció Claire quedando unos segundos pensativa.

—¿Sí?— indagó el joven curiosamente.

—...Sé que no es momento de tristezas pero debo decirte algo.— comentó ante la mirada curiosa del rubio. —...De verdad siento no haber pasado tiempo contigo estos meses.— mencionó triste la joven de ojos verdes.

—Oye, la única razón...— pronunció Noah interrumpido por ella.

—Era para estar conmigo y conocerme mejor.— dijo sumisa acariciando una mejilla del muchacho con dulzura.

—Y aprendí todo lo que necesito.— susurró lenta y suavemente mirándola con ternura provocando una hermosa sonrisa en Claire. Entrelazando sus manos.

Se acercaron lentamente. Consumando un esperadísimo, largo y tierno beso lleno de amor de la hermosa pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una Laumy recuperada y feliz se encontró en la terraza del edificio. Observando el amplio y limpio cielo libre de nubes. Con un radiante y tibio sol. Recargada en una pequeña grama respirando la pura y refrescante brisa que acarició su rostro mientras jugaba entre sus cabellos y recordó cada momento vivido, no importó si eran los mejores o peores. Ella los recordaba igual con una sonrisa sumisa.

Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Rex con una arcaica sonrisa mientras caminaba para posarse a su lado. Recibiendo una amplia severa sonrisa de parte de la joven.

—Mucho mejor.— respondió recibiéndolo dulce y sumisa. —Algunos rasguños...— añadió observando unos susodichos en su brazo derecho. —Pero los sobrellevo bien.— concluyo mirándolo con inocencia recibiendo una sonrisa modesta del muchacho.

—Me alegra que todo haya terminado.— Rex comentó cruzando sus brazos apoyados en la grama.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Rex.— aseguró la joven halagándolo.

—No, todos ayudaron.— el latino mencionó concreta y modestamente.

—Tus padres estarían orgullosos si te vieran a ti y a César ahora.— la chica agregó sonriente.

—¿Tú crees?— dudó el joven moreno mirándola con curiosidad.

—Claro, tú fuiste el que se llevó todo el crédito al final.— agregó la chica con modestia. —Tu nanite Omega 1 si funciona.— añadió divertida. —Los hiciste pedazos de un solo golpe. Es lo que me contaron luego de despertarme.— concluyó con simpleza.

—Tú también estuviste magnífica.— Rex mencionó con su usual voz haciendo sonreír a la joven. —El ataque modo híper histeria es genial.— comentó impactado. —Confieso que me asuste un poco por verte en esa mórbida apariencia. Ahora sé que cuando te haga enojar por alguna pavones mía debo tener cuidado con tu furia.— reconoció haciendo reír suavemente a la joven. —Me superaste, eres toda una estrella.— pronunció encandilado. —De seguro tus padres también estarían orgullosos de verte.— concluyó halagándola.

—Gracias.— dijo modestamente. —Aunque... para mí no sea un ataque espectacular y del que deba enorgullecerme... es nocivo para los antagonistas pero no es lindo estar ese trance maniático por varios minutos, con un aspecto sangriento y asesino. Ahora sé que es parte de mis nanites y sí que dio resultados extraordinarios.— comentó sumisa.

—Al menos ya sabemos que ese idiota y sus fieles seguidores ya no nos molestaran más.— Rex comentó con obsecuencia. —Pero... Eso no quiere decir que bajemos la guardia.— añadió tranquilo.

—Eso es verdad.— dijo la chica mirando los alrededores. —El mundo... aún está lleno de peligros. Listos para surgir en cualquier momento.— añadió en un suave comentario mirándolo lentamente. —Ahora sé que a tu lado en las batallas... me sentiré segura.— concluyó sonriendo con ternura apoyando un mano en el amplio pecho del joven.

—Eso me recuerda que no cuide de ti...— mencionó Rex pensativo y angustiado. —Rompí mi promesa...— prosiguió interrumpido por Laumy.

—Rex...— susurró suavemente. —No te lamentes.— añadió con una paz increíble en su hablar.

—¿No estas enojada?— el joven preguntó aturdido y elevando una ceja. —Te dije que te iba a proteger con mi vida y no lo hice.— le recordó con melancolía. Sintiéndse culpable.

—Con el simple hecho de que me hayas protegido antes de la batalla... y esas palabras de afecto, me demuestras que de verdad te importo.— mencionó con suma afabilidad.

—Claro que me importas, hermosa.— comunicó dulcemente tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Fue la muestra de amor más maravillosa y tierna que alguien me haya en mi vida.— comentó acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, regalándole una sonrisa dulce que conmovió al joven.

—¿O sea que no me vas a regañar?— preguntó ilusionado mostrando esa usual sonrisa tan divina en él.

—Claro que no.— acotó con voz aterciopelada provocando que Rex se le acerque con picardía.

—Bueno ahora que lo mencionas…y aprovechando que estamos solitos...— pronunció elevando una ceja sonriendo de lado. —Tengo un regalito para ti.— comentó divertido mientras acorralaba la fina cintura de la joven.

—Mmm...- Laumy pronunció divertida con una sonrisa. —¿Me pregunto que será?— indagó sabiendo la respuesta preparando discretamente su boca para un beso.

—Esto.— dijo sacando de su chaqueta un papel. —Ten, reescribí la nota y no acepto un No como rechazo.— pronunció entusiasmado y divertido entregándole el mismo.

—Ay gracias…— dijo camuflando un tono de desilusión con alegría esperando el besito de parte del joven. Y él lo notó.

—¿Que ocurre, nena?— cuestionó preocupado por la mirada cabizbaja de la joven. —¿Qué, querías un besito?— interrogó cauteloso.

—Bueno…— la joven pronunció un poco sonrojada con cierta pena. —Sí.— dijo finalmente un poco más roja que antes. Jugando con el papel.

—Ah, pero para eso no tienes que insinuarlo, solo pídemelo y ya.— mencionó despreocupado.

—Okey, me…— pronunció interrumpida por la rápida acción de Rex uniendo su boca con la de ella.

Consumaron un dulce y tierno beso haciéndolo durar por bastante tiempo. Los adolescentes de separaron lentamente a causa de la falta de aire. Fijando sus miradas entre sí acompañando las mismas con dulces sonrisas, para luego mirar al horizonte tomados de la mano sintiendo como la brisa jugaba en sus cabellos…

Bastaron segundos cuando volvieron a unir sus labios por unos instantes cuando fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente por la voz de Noah.

—Hey Rex déjala respirar.— pronunció con gracia el joven rubio interrumpiendo el tierno momento tomado de la mano con Claire, acompañado de Annie y César, que reían amenamente.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Nohita.— agregó Rex con usual tono payasesco. —Bien, ahora creo que tenemos compañía.— insinuó al ver las medallas de las chicas.

—¿Lo dices por esto?— Claire apuntó la dorada medalla que colgaba de su cuello. —Es sólo una condecoración por aportar nuestro granito de arena en Providencia.— comentó Claire. —Y ahora que lo dices…creo que ya somos parte de la base.— comunicó la novia de Noah.

—Eso quiere decir que ya somos un grupo juvenil de combate.— el joven moreno mencionó haciendo poses de pelea.

—Ay hermanito…— dijo César negando con la cabeza mientras sonrió. —Tú no cambias, si que estas loco.— hizo un comunicado demasiado obvio.

—Mira quien lo dice.— el joven Salazar mencionó mirándolo significativamente. —Y esa locura es algo nato de mí. Es por eso que traigo muerta a las nenas.— pronunció con sensualidad profundizando su hablar al arquear una ceja. —No se resisten a este apuesto agente latino.— pronunció al arquear una ceja.

—Sí, como no.— mencionó Laumy entre risas cruzada de brazos.

—No es cierto. ¿A ti es a la única que traigo loquita, verdad?— Rex pronunció acorralando su cintura.

—Eres un demente, Rex.— admitió la joven castaña con sutil gracia.

—Ah, pero así te gusto.— obvió arqueando sexymente una ceja. —Lo sabes, nena.— profundizó su voz con sensualidad y gracia a la vez.

—Si…Mi dulce morenito.— Laumy no podía resistirse a los encantos de ese joven, enganchó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Rex acercándolo más a su cuerpo para concluir con un beso corto.

—Tengan cuidado, muchachos. Tanta miel podría atraer a las hormigas.— bromeó César amenamente.

—Envidioso.— Rex bromeó nuevamente cuando todos sonrieron de buena gana. Algo recurrente invadió su mente. Sonrió. —Oigan sé que a veces se me ocurren cosas locas y eso pero...esto será de verdad, ¿Que dicen si formamos un equipo?— propusó cauteloso, al instante los restantes jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos y relajados.

—Puede ser resultar brillante, hermanito. Ayudaríamos a la base con gran eficacia.— opinó César con su obsecuente tono de voz.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea.— Claire opinó sin molestias.

—Opinó lo mismo. ¿Tú que dices Annie?— Noah compartió un estado de ánimo muy ameno.

—Sería grandioso. Además...resultaría genial trabajar para Providencia.— Annie compartió con gran estusiasmo.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero si hacemos esto lo tomaremos en serio, chicos.— Laumy se mostró igual de entusiasmada pero a la vez seria, los demás asentaron mostrando una aprobatoria sonrisa. —¿Hecho?— pactó significativamente colocando el dorso de su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

—Hecho.— pronunciaron los cinco jóvenes copiando su acción.

—Equipo.— objetaron las tres muchachas.

—Equipo.— repitieron los hermanos Salazar y Noah apoyando su idea.

—¡Equipo!— gritaron los seis al unísono.

Están completamente seguros de que las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco. Pero mientras se mantengan en este mundo y mientras se cuiden mutuamente...todo estará bien. Mientras tanto los jóvenes…se dirigen siempre hacia el mañana.


	20. Epílogo

**Capítulo 20: Epílogo**

_...Oh, César, Rex, su madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de los dos por igual. Desearíamos tanto poder estar con ustedes y decirles cuanto los amamos, pero no podemos volver a casa. No me extraña de verdad. Solo unos pocos encuentran el camino y casi ninguno lo reconoce cuando lo encuentra. Las falsas ilusiones mueren por completo. Sólo los bárbaros consideran que la resistencia al dolor merece algo la pena. Conviene olvidar el dolor. Recordarlo es angustioso. Pero recuperar la verdad merece ese sufrimiento. Y nuestro mundo libre, aunque deteriorado por los nanites, está a salvo con Providencia... Por ahora._


End file.
